¿Otro Maestro de las Cartas? Fic Largo
by Mr Spike
Summary: 8 años han pasado, ahora una nueva aventura está a punto de comenzar, y un nuevo maestro de las cartas aparecerá, ¿Será amigo o enemigo? (TERMINADO) Dos capítulos más, ¿Qué pasó después del Final? Se sabrá en el capítulo 3 del Post Fic.
1. The Pilot

¿Un nuevo Maestro de las Cartas?   
  
Introducción:  
  
Han pasado 8 años desde que Sakura convirtió las cartas Clow, ahora ella esta a punto de entrar a la universidad y de enfrentar un nuevo reto.,.,. La aparición de un nuevo personaje que cambiará la vida de todos.,.,.  
  
¿Quién será este individuo?   
  
The pilot:  
  
Es de noche en el parque en donde está el rey pingüino, Sakura se encuentra con Kerberos y Yue.,.,. Ella esta a punto de enfrentar un reto.,.,. Sakura se ve obligada a luchar con varios monstruos. Después de un tiempo la maestra de las cartas con ayuda de los guardianes derrotan a los monstruos.   
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! – Una hermosa joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes como las más bellas esmeraldas observa una cinta de video – Lo tienes bien conservado.,.,. – La Maestra de las cartas se ruboriza al instante.  
  
-Por supuesto – Contesta una chica de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos color azul marino pero con un gran brillo – Son mis tesoros Sakura. El simple hecho de grabarte es especial – Abre un closet en donde hay únicamente casetes VHS, de Cámaras y DVD's de Sakura – Inclusive los he cambiado a nuevos formatos para que duren por siempre – En sus ojos se refleja una mirada de una joven soñadora – Algún día volveré a grabarte.,.,. ¡Que emoción!.   
  
-Tomoyo.,.,. – Sakura sonríe pero aún esta apenadísima.  
  
-Por cierto Sakura.,.,. ¿Has sabido algo de Li?  
  
-¡Si! – Dice entusiasmada – Shaoran me escribió hace poco para decirme que pronto vendrá a Japón.   
  
-¿Y por fin se quedará?   
  
-Si.,.,.Estoy muy contenta porque al fin estaré con él.   
  
-¿Cuánto habrá cambiado Li en estos años? – Tomoyo queda pensativa – Hace tiempo que no lo vemos.  
  
-Si.,.,. Mucho tiempo. Desde que logré decirle mis sentimientos.,.,. – Sakura se ruboriza con el simple recuerdo – Lo he extrañado tanto.  
  
-Me habías contado que Li era un serio candidato para ser el líder del "Concilio de hechiceros", ¿Cuál fue la resolución del caso?  
  
-Shaoran no ha querido hablar del tema.,.,. Dice que únicamente puede informarme cuando llegue a Japón.  
  
-Al parecer es un tema muy serio.,.,.  
  
-Así parece amiga. – Dice observando el reloj – Creo que es tiempo de irme. Tengo que ir a buscar un departamento.  
  
-La pequeña Sakura por fin vivirá en su propio departamento – Saca su cámara – Tengo que grabar ese momento .  
  
-.,.,. – Sakura se pone roja - .,.,.hay Tomoyo.  
  
Y pasaron los días. Sakura por fin tenia su propio departamento.  
  
-¡Ha quedado hermoso! – Tomoyo esta complacida por haber terminado de arreglar el departamento de Sakura.  
  
-Demasiado hermoso.,.,. – Dice Sakura aún sorprendida por el trabajo de su amiga. No había ninguna duda que Tomoyo había nacido para esto de ser detallista, aunque el departamento era considerablemente pequeño Tomoyo lo había arreglado de tal manera que era más que perfecto para Sakura.   
  
-¡Lo hice con mucho entusiasmo!.,.,. y en especial .,.,. – Es interrumpida por.,.,.  
  
-¡TOMOYO! – Por fin hace su aparición el pequeño Kero, quien vuela muy contento alrededor de Tomoyo – ¡MI CASITA QUEDO PERFECTA!.,.,. Muchas gracias.,.,.  
  
-No tienes porque agradecer. El cuarto de Sakura era amplio y me pareció buena idea hacerte una casa a escala.   
  
-¡TE QUEDO PERFECTA! – Continua diciendo Kero muy contento   
  
-Si, muy perfecta Tomoyo – Dice Sakura – aunque continuo pensando que no debiste arreglar el cuarto que sobraba.  
  
-Lo hice pensando en un cuarto para tus huéspedes. Quizás Shaoran pueda quedarse ahí – Al instante Sakura se pone roja.  
  
-NOOOO.,.,. ESE MOCOSO NO. – Kero se niega profundamente a que Shaoran se quede en el departamento de Sakura.  
  
-Piénsalo Sakura.,.,. Él te podría ayudar a pagar el departamento.   
  
-Mmm.,.,. Seria cuestión de hablarlo con él.,.,. – Se queda pensando – "¿Yo vivir en la mismo sitio que Shaoran? .,.,. No es mala idea.,.,."  
  
-Entonces ya esta decidido.,.,.   
  
-NO, ESE MOCOSO NO.,.,.  
  
-Kero – Tomoyo se acerca al pequeño guardián – Si él se queda Sakura no tendrá que esforzarse tanto para pagar el departamento. Además.,.,. tu la cuidarías de cualquier cosa.,.,. ¿No es así Kero?  
  
-Si, la cuidare de cualquier cosa.,.,. ¡Y MAS DE ÉL!  
  
-Sakura, es tiempo de que vayamos a ver los horarios de la universidad.  
  
-Tienes razón Tomoyo – Sakura ve su reloj – Ya es tarde.,.,. – Sakura toma su mochila y guarda un osito de color negro en ella, pero como la mochila es tan pequeña no logra cerrarla dejando ver al osito de peluche.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo llegan a la universidad para revisar los horarios de sus clases.  
  
-Solo tendremos 2 materias en común Sakura. – Tomoyo se entristece un poco – Pero no importa.,.,. ¡ya que hemos puesto nuestros horarios a la misma hora y podremos vernos siempre!  
  
-Así es. – Ambas chicas se dirigen a informes.  
  
-Y dime amiga. ¿Has estado practicando con las cartas?  
  
-Si, Shaoran me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera yo tenia que continuar practicando la magia.,.,.  
  
-Creo que te dijo eso porque tu eres la Maestra de las cartas.,.,. – En ese momento Sakura se detiene al ver a un joven sentado en una mesa llenando algo - ¿Qué sucede Sakura?  
  
-Él .,.,. él es.,.,. – El joven sube su mirada y observa a la chica, al instante le sonríe – ¡Eriol!   
  
-¡Sakura! – Eriol se levanta - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?   
  
-¡ERIOL! – Sakura corre hacia él para abrazarlo – Me da muchísimo gusto verte.,.,. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?.   
  
-Desde hace muy poco. He decidido estudiar en Japón. Quería darte la sorpresa, pero veo que me descubriste antes de hacerlo. – Tomoyo se acerca.  
  
-Eriol. ¡A mí también me da muchísimo gusto verte!. ¡Has cambiado mucho!. –Sakura la interrumpe.  
  
-Al decir verdad no. – Sonríe – Te pareces muchísimo al Mago Clow .,.,. No por algo eres su reencarnación.  
  
-¿Eso crees Sakura? – Dice Eriol – Yo llegué a pensar que no.,.,.  
  
-Si, estoy muy segura. – Eriol ayuda a Sakura a sentarse y después a Tomoyo.  
  
-Y dime Eriol, ¿Qué estudiarás? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-En realidad Sakura.,.,. – Eriol se sienta también - No me he decidido por alguna área en especial. ¿Y ustedes?  
  
-¡Yo estudiaré Diseño Textil! – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba.  
  
-Yo estudiaré Arqueología – Sakura coloca su mochila encima de la mesa para sacar a "Shaoran-kun" y ponerse a jugar un poco con él.  
  
-Arqueología. Como tu papá. Mmm.,.,. – El joven Ingles mira al osito - ¿Y ese osito?.  
  
-¿"Shaoran-kun"? – Dice Sakura – Este osito me lo dio Shaoran antes de que se marchara a H.K.  
  
-¿Y desde hace cuanto que no lo ves? – Pregunta Eriol.  
  
-Desde la ultima vez que vino a Japón. Cuando le dije mis sentimientos.  
  
-¿Cuándo apareció la carta "Vacío"? – Pregunta Eriol.  
  
-Así es. – Responde Tomoyo.  
  
-Pero eso ya tiene muchísimo tiempo.,.,. ¿Por lo menos sabes algo de él?.  
  
-Si Eriol– Dice Sakura muy emocionada – Me prometió venir a estudiar a Japón.   
  
-O ya veo. – Eriol sonríe misteriosamente y se levanta – Espérenme un instante. – Se retira  
  
-Si Eriol.,.,. – Dice Sakura mientras continua jugando con "Shaoran-kun" - ¡Que lindo eres Shaoran-kun!.  
  
-Vaya Sakura – Tomoyo sonríe – Le tienes mucho cariño al osito – Tomoyo a sacado su cámara para empezar a grabar a su amiga.  
  
-Se llama "Shaoran-kun" – Sakura mueve al osito simulando que el osito tiene vida - ¿Verdad "Shaoran-kun"? – Sakura responde con una voz fingida como si el osito respondiera- ¡SI! – En ese momento alguien le tapa los ojos - ¿Eriol?.  
  
-No es Eriol – Dice Tomoyo mientras aguanta las ganas de reír– Es alguien mas especial.  
  
-Así es – Dice el joven.  
  
-Esa.,.,. ¡Esa voz! – Sakura quita las manos del sujeto, se levanta y voltea a verlo. – Sha.,.,. – Sakura quedo petrificada, por un momento el mundo se detuvo al observar al joven que estaba enfrente de ella. Era sumamente atractivo, alto, cabello castaño, con una mirada muy tierna y por supuesto, los ojos mas hermosos que ella ha conocido.  
  
-Hola Sakura – Dice Shaoran mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-¡SHAORAN¡.   
  
Sakura lo abraza fuertemente y empieza a llorar, ¡por fin!, por fin lo tenia nuevamente cerca. Ya no volvería a hablar con el únicamente por teléfono, cartas o e-mail, ya no más. Sakura deja de abrazarlo para verlo a plenitud.  
  
-Shaoran.,.,. – Una lagrima recorre su bello rostro – Eres tú.,.,. Aún no puedo creerlo.  
  
-Sakura.,.,. – Shaoran no deja de sonreír – Te prometí que pronto estaríamos juntos. – Shaoran acaricia el rostro de Sakura y limpia sus lagrimas – No quiero lagrimas Sakura.,.,. Ya no habrá más distancias entre nosotros.  
  
Shaoran la sujeta fuertemente de las caderas, ella instintivamente levanta su cara y él aprovecha para acercar su rostro y besarla.,.,. besarla apasionadamente, sin importarle lo que las personas digan. Solo están ellos dos, no hay mas. Solo ellos y su amor expresado en lo mas hermoso que puede existir: un beso.,.,.  
  
-Sí que es un momento muy importante para mi amiga Sakura – Dice Tomoyo mientras graba la escena con su cámara de video.  
  
-Al parecer mi sorpresa si funcionó – Dice Eriol sonriendo – Sakura no se esperaba que Shaoran ya estuviera aquí.  
  
-Para ser honesta yo tampoco esperaba esto. – Le responde Tomoyo mientras Sakura y Shaoran dejan de besarse y al instante ambos se sonrojan al descubrir que ella estaba grabando el beso.  
  
-To.,.,. Tomoyo.,.,. tú.,.,. – Sakura no puede ni hablar.,.,. esta muy apenada.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! No iba dejar pasar este momento. – Tomoyo se lleva la mano a la boca y ríe disimuladamente.  
  
Los 4 ríen, saben que este es un gran momento.,.,. un momento que nada ni nadie puede echar a perder.,.,. Pero para desgracia de todos eso no es así, en el edificio que esta a un lado alguien los observa minuciosamente.   
  
-Mmm La maestra de las cartas de Oriente.,.,. – Un joven de ropa negra mira a Sakura - .,.,. No echaré a perder tu momento – Se entristece levemente – Pero próximamente enfrentaremos una gran amenaza.,.,. una gran amenaza – El joven desaparece.  
  
Y es solo el inicio.,.,.   
  
Notas de autor: Por decirlo así esto es un prologo, solo pido de favor que lean toda la historia, hay partes que se entienden o se explican hasta el final, no vaya a ser que me linchen sin leer todo... muchas gracias por leer esto. 


	2. Capítulo I: El primer día en la Univer

Capítulo I: El primer día en la Universidad.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo caminan hacia la entrada de la universidad.  
  
-¿Shaoran? – Sakura esta abrazando fuertemente del brazo de su amado - ¿Desde cuando estas en Japón?   
  
-Desde hace poco tiempo.,.,. Al decir verdad tengo como una semana.  
  
-Shaoran.,.,. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?   
  
-Estuve llamando a tu casa casi todos los días, inclusive a tu celular.  
  
-¿A mi casa? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-Si. Me contestaba Touya y tu celular al parecer no funcionaba.  
  
En ese momento Sakura recuerda algo.  
  
-Ya llegué – Sakura deja sus zapatos en la entrada   
  
-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy buscando tu departamento?  
  
-Muy bien papá, ya tengo varias opciones.  
  
-Me da gusto Sakura – Sonríe amablemente Fujikata mientras sube a su cuarto.  
  
-Hola monstruo. – Touya saluda a su hermanita con el tono burlón de siempre.  
  
-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! – Dice Sakura apretando un puño  
  
-En fin.,.,. La cena esta lista.,.,. Ve a avisarle a papá.  
  
-Esta bien – Le da la espalda para empezar a caminar pero se detiene – Hermano.,.,. ¿Me ha hablado alguien por teléfono?.  
  
-No, nadie. – Contesta misterioso Touya.  
  
-Hermano.,.,. desde hace un par de días que no encuentro mi teléfono, ¿Lo has visto de casualidad?.  
  
-No. – Touya se nota algo molesto – No tengo ni idea de donde pueden estar tus cosas.  
  
-.,.,. – Sakura piensa – "Lo sabía.,.,. Mi hermano me ocultaba algo.,.,. Esto me obligará a ir a su departamento a hablar con él" – Pone cara de enojada.  
  
-¿Pasa algo amiga? – Pregunta Tomoyo.  
  
-No nada. – Sonríe – Por cierto Shaoran.,.,. – Sakura se pone rojita - ¿Ya sabes donde te vas a quedar?.,.,.  
  
-Wei y yo encontramos ya un departamento Sakura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.  
  
-No por nada.,.,. – Ya han llegado a entrada de la universidad.   
  
-Sakura.,.,. Shaoran y yo iremos por este lado – Dice Eriol – Creo que lo mejor será vernos mañana.  
  
-Creo que si.,.,. – Sakura se entristece un poco – Entonces.,.,. hasta mañana Shaoran.  
  
-Sakura.,.,. – Shaoran pone sus manos en los hombros de su amada – No te preocupes. Mañana nos veremos. – Shaoran saca una hoja y anota algo – cuídate Sakura-chan – Shaoran besa tiernamente a Sakura para después entregarle la hoja e irse con Eriol.  
  
-Cuídate Shaoran.,.,. – Solo observa como se va poco a poco Shaoran. Después Sakura ve la hoja y al instante una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué es amiga?.  
  
-¡La dirección de Shaoran! .,.,. y otra cosa.,.,. – Sakura se ruboriza porque Shaoran había escrito en chino "Sakura Li".  
  
-Sakura. ¿No crees que lo que acaba de suceder es grandioso? – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa Tomoyo?.  
  
-¡Que por fin podré vivir contigo! – Sus ojos reflejan una gran emoción – No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Ya que Shaoran no vivirá contigo, yo lo haré. ¡QUE EMOCION!.   
  
-Este.,.,. – Sakura se apena - ¿Vivirás conmigo Tomoyo? Pero ¿No estabas buscando tu propio departamento?.  
  
-Si, pero. ¡No dejaría esta oportunidad de oro Sakura!.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo continúan caminando y cuando dan vuelta en la esquina Tomoyo choca contra alguien, este la sujeta de la muñeca para que no caiga.  
  
-Lo siento – Tomoyo alza su mirada y observa a la persona. Era un joven muy atractivo. Era alto, de piel morena, cabello plateado cortito, rasgos muy finos del rostro, ojos muy profundos, oscuros.,.,. temerosos y tristes, la mirada mas triste que Tomoyo había visto - Muchas gracias.,.,.  
  
-Discúlpeme a mi bella damita – Dice el joven con un acento muy gracioso y después de ello sonríe – No me fije, andaba en las nubes. – La suelta – Y por un momento pensé que me había topado con un hermoso ángel  
  
-.,.,. – Tomoyo se sonroja – Fue.,.,. fue mi culpa.  
  
-Vamos, no diga eso.,.,. No se disculpe.,.,. ya que te visto el rostro mas bello de Tokio. – Hace una reverencia – Nos volveremos a ver "Darlin" – Cruza la calle dejando a Tomoyo rojísima.  
  
-Sakura.,.,. Me siento abochornada.  
  
-Me imagino Tomoyo – Sonríe y señala la cara de su amiga – Estas roja  
  
-¡SAKURA! – Sakura disfruta una dulce venganza, debido que Tomoyo a perdido la compostura y al parecer se a molestado un poco. - ¡Que cosas dices!  
  
-Al parecer te gusto amiga.,.,. ¡y mucho!.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se alejan de ahí mientras alguien las examina desde la terraza de un edificio  
  
-¿Esa es la maestra de las cartas? – Habla una joven muy hermosa de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios y dos grandes coletas que le llegan hasta el final de la espalda – Parece muy infantil.  
  
-¡Quiero salir Lilia! – Se escucha una vocecita en el bolso de la joven.   
  
-Athena – La joven abre el bolso y aparece un muñeco idéntico a Kero pero de color gris.  
  
-¡Eres una tonta! Casi me ahogo.  
  
- No te exaltes Athena, solo estuviste una hora ahí.  
  
-ESO ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE LILIA.  
  
-¿Peleando tan temprano? – Una voz masculina las interrumpe.  
  
-Amo – Lilia corre para saludar al chico con un beso en los labios.  
  
-¡AMITO! – La pequeña Athena vuela alrededor de su amo.  
  
-Hola mis tesoros – El joven acaricia los rostros de sus amigas.  
  
-Ya te extrañaba amo. – Dice Lilia.   
  
-Y yo a ustedes. – Sonríe - ¿Espiando a la maestra de cartas?.  
  
-Si.,.,. – Dice Athena – Desde aquí se ve muy infantil. Sus poderes no se ven como los de usted.  
  
-Te equivocas Athena. Ella ha de ser más fuerte – Las observa y en especial a Tomoyo.   
  
-Veo que estas interesado en la amiga de la maestra.  
  
-Quizás Lilia. Pero yo no puedo darme ese lujo. – El joven se entristece.  
  
-Amo.,.,. Discúlpeme – Lilia baja la mirada. - No debí recordarle a.,.,. - Interrumpe  
  
-No te preocupes – El joven alza el rostro de la bella joven y la besa en los labios – ustedes ahora son mi vida – Le sonríe.  
  
-Amo.,.,. – Se ruboriza.  
  
-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso hermano! - Sakura vuelve a recuperar su teléfono.  
  
-Si, si, ya basta de sermones.,.,. – Dice Touya ignorándola - ¿Sólo viniste por ello? ¿O quieres algo más?.  
  
-HERMANO – Alguien llega al departamento.   
  
-¡Hola Sakura! – Yukito sonríe al ver a Sakura.  
  
-Yuki, que bueno que llegas. – Touya se levanta del sofá – ya no soportaba los gritos del monstruo.,.,.  
  
-¡Que has dicho! – La cara de Sakura se llena de odio, tanto que se engruesa la venita de la frente pero desaparece su coraje al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Yukito - Perdón Yukito, he sido grosera. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te va en el hospital?.  
  
-Muy bien. – Deja sus cosas en la mesa del comedor – ¿Y a ti Sakura?  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Shaoran esta en Japón! – Sakura sonríe.  
  
-¿En serio?. Me da mucho gusto por ti Sakura. – Observa de reojo a Touya, realmente se ve molesto – Sakura – Se acerca a ella y le susurra - ¿Te parece si hablamos esto a solas después?.  
  
-Si. – Sakura toma sus cosas – Nos veremos luego – Sakura sale del departamento.  
  
-Yuki, ¿Dónde has estado? Me has tenido preocupado todo el día, en el hospital no me daban razón de ti.  
  
-Touya – Yukito se acerca a Touya besándolo ligeramente. - No te preocupes, tuve que ir a ver a un niño que estaba muy enfermo a su casa, necesita cuidados especiales.  
  
-Yo también los necesito – Toya le guiña un ojo a Yukito y este al instante abraza a su amado.  
  
-No hagas sufrir a Sakura.,.,.—Dice Yukito seriamente. – Presiento algo extraño cerca.  
  
-Si.,.,. yo también – Touya abraza a Yukito suavemente.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Eriol?.  
  
-Si Shaoran, ¿Tu no has sentido una poderosa fuerza maligna?.  
  
-No. Pero he sentido una débil presencia mágica.   
  
-Me temo lo peor Shaoran.   
  
-Ahora entiendo el porque te urgía hablar conmigo.  
  
-Shaoran, me temo que Sakura estará en peligro.   
  
-Yo la protegeré con mi vida Eriol.  
  
-Eso no lo dudo.,.,. pero aún desconocemos de donde proviene esa fuerza maligna.  
  
-Lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes Eriol.  
  
-Confiare en ello amigo – Sonríe, pero es una sonrisa fingida ya que hay algo que lo inquieta. Eriol piensa: - "Hay algo.,.,. algo familiar.,.,. ¿Pero que?".   
  
-¿Pasa algo? – Shaoran queda extrañado.  
  
-No.,.,. nada. Creo que lo mejor ahora es estar alerta – Se levanta.   
  
-Si. – Shaoran también se levanta – Nos veremos luego amigo.   
  
Los días han pasado rápidamente y el primer día de clases ha llegado.  
  
-Te vez hermosa en nuestro primer día de clases – Tomoyo graba a su amiga.  
  
-Tomoyo.,.,. – Se ruboriza.   
  
-El primer día de Sakura en la universidad – Los ojos de Tomoyo brillan como si fueran estrellas – ¡Estoy muy emocionada!. – En esos instantes llegan Shaoran y Eriol.  
  
-No lo puedo creer Daidouji No has cambiado en nada – Shaoran no puede creerlo.  
  
-Me da gusto que mis amigos continúan siendo los mismos – Eriol sonríe pero su sonrisa desaparece al sentir una presencia mágica .  
  
-¿Qué sucede Eriol? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-.,.,. – Eriol piensa – "Nuevamente esa presencia.,.,. ¿Pero porque solo yo la puedo sentir? Está.,.,. está cerca de aquí. Pero no puedo saber el sitio exacto."   
  
No muy lejos de ahí  
  
-Al parecer la reencarnación del Mago Clow a sentido mi presencia. Eso es muy extraño. Estaba seguro que había desaparecido mi presencia – El joven empieza a sentir como algo se mueve en su mochila - Demonios.,.,. – El joven entra al baño y abre la mochila - Athena. – La hermosa muñequita de felpa estaba escondida en la mochila.  
  
-Amito.,.,. lo siento.,.,. pero yo.,.,. yo quería estar con usted en este día tan especial.  
  
-Está bien, pero desaparece tu presencia. La reencarnación de Clow esta alerta por una extraña razón y hay que tener cuidado.  
  
-Si amito, haré lo que sea pero solo déjeme estar con usted este día.  
  
-Ya dije que está bien pero ya deja de hablarme de usted. – En ese momento alguien entra y Alec se hace el loco mientras guarda a la muñeca y sale de ahí - ufff.,.,. cerca.  
  
-Mira Tomoyo – Sakura señala hacia el joven – Ahí esta el chico que te gustó.   
  
-¿Qué dices amiga? – Tomoyo voltea a ver al chico; es tan hermoso, tanto que por unos instantes Tomoyo se olvida de todo y comienza a grabarlo. - Tiene una hermosa mirada.,.,.  
  
-¿Tomoyo? ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-No.,.,. – Se sonroja – No, nada amiga. ¡Continuare con lo que hacia! – Tomoyo se voltea para seguir grabando a su amiga pero de reojo continua observando al chico.  
  
-Me sorprendes Clow – Un individuo observa a Clow desde el cielo. – Has sentido mi presencia. Nada mal Clow.,.,. Pero aún no es el momento. – El sujeto desaparece del cielo.   
  
Las clases han comenzado. Cada uno ha decidido tomar caminos diferentes aunque tienen dos materias que pueden llevar juntos.  
  
-Vaya – Sakura se sienta en una banquita mientras toma un refresco – Y eso es que mi primer día – Saca una hoja en donde tiene su horario y se sonroja – La.,.,. la próxima clase estaré con Shaoran y los demás. No lo puedo creer – Se levanta - ¿Dónde quedaba ingeniería?  
  
-Por este lado.   
  
-¿Uh? – Sakura voltea y observa quien era la persona que le había hablado. Se trata del chico que le gusta a Tomoyo – Muchas gracias.  
  
-No tienes que agradecerme, yo me dirigía hacia Ingeniería. – Sonríe – Yo también andaba perdido. Aún no me acostumbro a esta universidad.   
  
-Tu acento es muy extraño. – Ambos empiezan a caminar.  
  
-¿Lo crees? Lo que sucede es que soy Americano y en mi país el japonés es algo.,.,. Inusual.  
  
-¿AMERICANO? – Sakura se sorprende – Entonces. ¿Qué haces aquí?.  
  
-Oh bueno, las becas Japonesas son muy buenas. – Levanta su dedo índice – Me pagan absolutamente todo. Una mina de oro. – Ambos llegan al edificio – Además, Japón es una gran nación.  
  
-¿Lo crees? – Sakura se detiene cuando observa a Shaoran. Al parecer Shaoran esta enojado, mas bien celoso. - ¡Shaoran! – Sakura corre hacia Shaoran para abrazarlo.  
  
-Hola Sakura. – Shaoran abraza a Sakura. Unos instantes después se acerca el joven.  
  
-Tu has de ser el novio de esta hermosa chica – El joven sonríe – Espero llevarme muy bien con ambos.   
  
-¡Si! – Dice Sakura mientras el joven entra al salón.  
  
-Sakura, ten mucho cuidado.,.,. el no me agrada.  
  
-¿Mmm? – Sakura no entiende a Shaoran. En ese momento Eriol llega con la pareja.  
  
-Desconfiado como siempre Shaoran– Dice la reencarnación del mago Clow.  
  
-.,.,. Algo en él no me inspira confianza.,.,. es solo eso.  
  
-¿No serán celos amigo mío? .  
  
-No.,.,. no son celos Eriol. – Sakura interrumpe.  
  
-A mi me pareció una buena persona. – Toma la mano de Shaoran – Solo deberías darle una oportunidad Shaoran. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre.  
  
-Esta bien Sakura – Dice Shaoran resignado - me has convencido.,.,.  
  
-Mmm.,.,. – Eriol piensa – Sakura no ha cambiado en nada. Aún no desconfía de la gente. Algo muy típico de ella  
  
-Hola – Llega Tomoyo – Me da muchísimo gusto verlos – Los ojos de Tomoyo brillan de la emoción – No puedo creer que estaré con la pequeña Sakura. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos! – Se lleva una mano a la boca y ríe disimuladamente.  
  
-Tomoyo. – Sakura se sonroja – Tomoyo. – Una gota resbala sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Estas dos no cambian. – Dice Eriol mientras sonríe.  
  
- Ahora que lo recuerdo – Sakura recupera la compostura y se acerca a Tomoyo – Tomoyo, observa en el salón quien estará con nosotros.  
  
-¿Lo conocemos Sakura? – Tomoyo observa dentro del salón y ve al chico, al instante se pone rojita - Es.,.,. Es el chico de la linda mirada.  
  
-¿Por qué no vas a conocerlo? – Dice Sakura.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Se molesta nuevamente - No, no lo se.,.,. Me siento.,.,. Me siento extraña.   
  
-Lo sé. – Sakura empieza a recordar esa sensación. Esa hermosa sensación que sentía de niña cuando veía a Yukito todas las mañanas antes de llegar a la escuela y recientemente con Shaoran - ¿Por qué no te acercas a él? No pierdes nada.   
  
-Sakura.,.,. yo.,.,. – Shaoran y Eriol aún no pueden creer lo que le sucede a Tomoyo. ¡Esta ilusionada con un chico! - Esta bien.,.,. – Tomoyo entra al salón.  
  
-No lo puedo creer Sakura – Dice Shaoran – Daidouji está.,.,. está.,.,.  
  
-Si – Dice Sakura – Le gusta mucho ese chico.  
  
-No pensé que llegaría el día. – Eriol piensa – "Siempre pensé que Tomoyo estaría enamorada de Sakura"  
  
-Me da mucho gusto por mi amiga. – Dice Sakura.  
  
-Siento que es momento de entrar al salón – Eriol observa el reloj – En 2 minutos empezará la clase.  
  
-¡Si Eriol!.  
  
Mientras tanto en el salón  
  
-Lo sabía – Dice el joven mientras camina hasta la ultima banca de la esquina – El jefe del concilio de hechiceros desconfía de mi. – Se sienta en la banca - La maestra de cartas es una maravillosa persona.,.,. pero eso puede ser mortal – Pone su mochila en la banca y la abre un poco - ¿Calor?  
  
-¡Si! – Dice Athena – Siento que me muero.   
  
-Mi vida. – Sonríe – Esta es la ultima clase. Te prometo que te compensaré con muchos dulces.  
  
-EXCELEN.,.,. – En ese momento Tomoyo se acerca, el joven de inmediato esconde a Athena.  
  
-Hola. – Tomoyo se nota levemente nerviosa - ¿Pue.,.,. Puedo sentarme aquí? – Señala a la banca que esta enfrente a la del chico.  
  
-Si, por supuesto. – Dice el joven.  
  
-Muchas gracias. – Se sienta y se voltea para hablar con él – Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – Sonríe.  
  
-Mi nombre.,.,. mi nombre es .,.,. Alec Scot. – Sonríe y al instante su mirada cambia – Mucho gusto señorita Daidouji.  
  
-Por favor Alec dime Tomoyo.   
  
-Esta bien.,.,. Tomoyo. – Al instante la pequeña Athena se encela.  
  
-Grrr.,.,.,. – Piensa – "ESA IGUALADA.,.,. SE ESTA DIRIGIENDO MUY MAL A MI AMITO" – Athena observa a su amo y lo observa muy contento.,.,. esto la enoja mucho mas – "Aaaaaaa ¡Esta contento! .,.,. ¡Tiene años que no le veía esa mirada! ¡ESA MOCOSA!".  
  
-Señorita.,.,. – Alec cierra la mochila y la quita de su banca – Señorita Daido.,.,. Digo, Tomoyo. ¿Tu eras la chica que se estampo conmigo en la calle? – Tomoyo se pone roja.  
  
-Si.,.,. era yo.,.,. No pensé que recordaras esa escena.  
  
-La recuerdo muy bien "Darlin" – Llegan Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol.   
  
-Hola Tomoyo – Sakura se sienta en la banca de a lada y Shaoran atrás de Sakura.  
  
-Daidouji – Shaoran esta silencioso. Mientras tanto Eriol se sienta adelante de Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Me presentas a tu amigo Tomoyo? – Dice Eriol en un tono al parecer de burla.  
  
-Si.,.,. .,.,. – Tomoyo no puede ni hablar.   
  
-Mi nombre es Alec Scot, mucho gusto.   
  
-El gusto es mío Alec. – Sonríe – Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. Dime Alec. ¿De donde provienes? Por tus rasgos puedo observar que no eres Asiático.  
  
-Soy Americano. Me imagino que se me nota mucho también en mi forma de hablar.  
  
-Solo un poco Alec, se nota que te cuesta trabajo. – Dice Eriol – Si gustas podemos hablar en tu idioma.  
  
-No, no hay problema Eriol. El japonés es muy interesante. – Voltea a ver A Shaoran - ¿Y usted es?  
  
-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran – A diferencia de todos, Shaoran no sonríe   
  
-Mucho gusto Shaoran.,.,. – Piensa - "El jefe del concilio de hechiceros desconfía aún de mi."  
  
-Li Shaoran. – Vuelve a repetir Shaoran, al parecer le disgusto que lo llamara como si fuera un amigo.   
  
-¿Sucede algo? – Dice Eriol. Debido a que Alec quedo pensativo.  
  
-No, nada. – Alec sonríe nerviosamente – Este.,.,. Ya van a empezar las clases.  
  
-Esta bien – Todos se sientan bien para empezar a tomar las clases.  
  
Terminando la clase Alec es el primero en salir del salón pero rápidamente Tomoyo lo alcanza.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarte? – Dice Tomoyo mientras se nota ligeramente ruborizada.  
  
-Si, no hay problema Tomoyo – Dice Alec.   
  
-Gracias. – Ambos empiezan a caminar. Por un buen trayecto ambos no dicen nada, hasta que Tomoyo rompe el hielo - ¿Cómo es América?.  
  
-En realidad. No es tan distinto que Tokio. Aunque.,.,. – Sonríe – América es todo un continente – Ríe.   
  
-Ha de ser hermoso.  
  
-Yep. Muy hermoso. Por ejemplo Canadá, México y algunos lugares de Sur América son bellísimos debido a su fauna. En cambio Estados Unidos es un buen lugar para vivir debido a que hay "Todo" lo que necesitas pero, esta muy.,.,. muy.,.,. modernizado. Es buen lugar para vivir pero no es un hermoso lugar. ¿Me doy a entender? No encontré una buena traducción y creo que me escuche terrible.   
  
-No te preocupes, estuvo bien. Alec.,.,.si América es un buen lugar, ¿Por estas en Japón?.  
  
-Por mi carrera. Y aparte de mi carrera, estoy aquí por un "Negocio".  
  
-¿Trabajas?. – Tomoyo se encuentra confundida levemente.  
  
-No necesariamente.,.,. – En esos momentos Athena se desespera  
  
-Grrr.,.,. – Athena piensa – "ESTA HABLANDO CON LA MOCOSA" – Athena empieza a golpear y a patear a la mochila y por lo consiguiente a Alec – "ALEC ES MIO".  
  
-Mmm.,.,.,. – Alec se duele, su cara refleja mucho dolor.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Alec?.  
  
-No Tomoyo.,.,. .,.,. .,.,. – Piensa – "¿Qué demonios te pasa Athena?"  
  
-.,.,. – Pensando y golpeando a su amo – "TONTA.,.,.,.TONTA.,.,. TONTA.,.,."  
  
-.,.,. .,.,. .,.,. .,.,. .,.,. .,.,. .,.,. Tomoyo.,.,. .,.,. .,.,. tengo que irme por este lado. ADIOS – Alec atraviesa la calle a gran velocidad.  
  
-Espera.,.,. – Tomoyo se queda resignada al ver a Alec irse - ¿Qué le habrá pasado? .  
  
Después de un par de horas, Alec se encuentra en su casa.  
  
-Espero que sea la ultima vez que me hagas esto Athena – Alec se nota ligeramente molesto – Golpeas muy fuerte.  
  
-Lo.,.,. lo siento amito – La muñeca de felpa se pone al parecer a llorar – No pude soportarlo.  
  
-¿Soportar que? – Dice Alec.  
  
-Si, ¿Qué? – Pregunta Lilia mientras entra a la biblioteca.  
  
-A ESA MOCOSA.,.,. LA ODIO.  
  
-¿Mocosa? – Dice extrañada Lilia mientras se sienta en un sofá.  
  
-¿Te refieres a Tomoyo? – Pregunta Alec - ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?.  
  
-AMITO.,.,. FUE UNA IGUALADA.,.,. LO LLAMO ALEC.  
  
-¿Y? Este.,.,. Así me llamo, bueno o eso creo yo. – Sonríe  
  
-¿QUÉ? – Dice Lilia sorprendida y algo enojada - ¡Esa tipa le dijo Alec! IGUALADA.  
  
-Momento.,.,. Momento.,.,. – Dice Alec – Calmadas niñas. Ella puede llamarme Alec si así lo desea. Es mi amiga.  
  
-Pero amo.,.,. – Interrumpe Alec a Lilia.  
  
-Pero nada chicas. Es mejor que se calmen – Ve su reloj – Y con su permiso, voy a cenar – Sale de la biblioteca.  
  
-Si amo.,.,. – Baja la vista después de escuchar el regaño de Alec. – Athena.,.,.¿Cómo es la tipa?.  
  
-Es.,.,. es.,.,. Simplemente no es para nuestro amito.  
  
-¿Entonces es fea?.  
  
-Mmm.,.,. No es eso.,.,. pero no es para nuestro amito.,.,.  
  
-¿Mmm?.,.,. ¿Entonces?.  
  
-Tendrías que verla Lilia.,.,. Pero no me gusta.,.,. Además.,.,. La mirada de mi amito cambio totalmente.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿En que forma cambio?.  
  
-Se veía muy.,.,. muy contento.   
  
-¿QUE? – Al escuchar esto la chica brinca del sofá, sujeta a Athena y la empieza a menear de un lado a otro - ¿ESTAS SEGURA?  
  
-Hay, hay, hay.,.,. si, si.,.,. suéltame.,.,. POR FAVOR .  
  
-Lo siento – Lilia suelta a su amiga - Mi amo esta.,.,. esta.,.,.  
  
-No lo sé Lilia.,.,. Pero si se notaba feliz.  
  
-.,.,. – Se vuelve a sentar – La ultima vez que estuvo así fue cuando Samantha.,.,. – Interrumpe Athena.  
  
-Así es. Y no podemos permitir que le suceda eso a nuestro amito – Ambas se entristecen.  
  
-Su mirada antes era tan linda, tan llena de vida. Pero, ahora esta.,. está llena de tristeza.,.,. .,.,. NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO.  
  
Después de unas horas Alec se va a acostar.,.,.   
  
-¿Podemos pasar Amo? – Dice Lilia mientras abre la puerta.   
  
-Por supuesto – Sonríe – Sabes muy bien que tu y Athena no tienen que pedir permiso para entrar.  
  
-Gracias. – Entran – Lo que sucede es que.,.,. – Lilia se pone rojita.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Lilia?.  
  
-Yo.,.,. yo.,.,. No puedo dormir Amo. – Sujeta a Athena – Y ella tampoco.  
  
-Este.,.,. – Athena piensa – "Yo si podía dormir Lilia" – Se le queda viendo a su amiga con ojos de _  
  
-Esta bien, si quieren pueden dormir conmigo.  
  
-GRACIAS – Las chicas corren hacia la cama y se acuestan con su amo.   
  
-¿Ya están mejor?.   
  
-Si.,.,. – Dice Lilia mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su amo – Amo.,.,. gracias.  
  
-Gracias amito – La muñeca de felpa se acuesta en el otro lado y se queda dormida.  
  
-Gracias a ustedes – Dice Alec – Soy yo quien les debe todo. Las amo tanto – Lilia levanta un poco su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente.  
  
-Lo amo mi Amo. – La chica vuelve a recargarse en él, para quedar profundamente dormida.  
  
-Buenas noches mis amores.,.,. – Alec también se duerme.  
  
Notas del Autor: Hola a todos.,.,. ufff, por fin termine el primer Capítulo.,.,. n_n Si que si.,.,. Antes que nada tengo que agradecer a dos personas especiales: A Laura (Nakoruru) que me animo a hacer la historia, gracias amiga, te dedico esta historia y a Ale, gracias por ayudarme con el Yaoi y con el arreglo del Fic (Qué aun quedo con errores y tuve que volver a leerlo _).,.,. muchas gracias, te debo muchas cosas amigo.,.,. animo, apoyo, confianza y un sin fin de cosas.   
  
¿Qué tal me quedo el capítulo? Espero que bien.,.,. porque créanme que me esfuerzo mucho para que sea un Fanfic de su agrado. Bueno, si tienen comentarios positivos y negativos manden un mail a: alejandro_salazar83@hotmail.com  
  
Nota: Si ustedes comparan mi historia con El ultimo Card Captor o Destino & Esperanza créanme que me están halagando, ya que yo he leído esas historias y creo que son las mejores que hay de Sakura (Bueno, las que he leido, claro está. Mi historia no es un refrito de ellas, y ni quiero que lo sea, quiero que sea distinta y que ustedes disfruten. Les mando una gran felicitación y respeto a las escritoras de las dos historias anteriores debido a que ellas me inspiraron a escribir esta historia para Laura.  
  
Avances: Las semanas pasan rápidamente, todo va en orden, excepto por las dos guardianas de Alec. Tomoyo se siente vigilada mientras una nueva presencia se siente en Japón. El próximo capítulo se titulará: "Una presencia maligna". 


	3. Capítulo II: Una presencia maligna

Capítulo II: Una presencia maligna.  
  
Los días han pasado.,.,.  
  
El sol comienza a salir y sus rayos empiezan a iluminar el cuarto, la chica que dormía con la pequeña Athena empieza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que nota es la ausencia de su amo. Al instante la chica se sienta y empieza a buscarlo.  
  
-¿Amo? – Escucha el ruido de la regadera - Al parecer se esta bañando.,.,. Hey Athena ¡Despierta! – Lilia jala la cola de la muñeca y al instante despierta gritando.  
  
-Aaaaaaaarg – La muñeca observa a su compañera con odio y dice - ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?  
  
-Nada Athena, no te enojes – Sonríe - No es para tanto.   
  
-¿NO ES PARA TANTO? – Se calma cuando nota la ausencia de su amo - y ¿Mi amito?.  
  
-Este.,.,. – Se ruboriza – Se esta.,.,. se esta bañando.  
  
-¿EN SERIO? – Athena pone cara de pícara – Entonces podré espiarlo. ¿Me acompañas?.  
  
-¡Claro que no! – La chica ya no estaba roja, si no morada - ¡Sabes muy bien que yo no puedo pasar!.  
  
-Pero yo si. – Athena le saca la lengua – Y déjame decirte que tiene un físico de un Dios. Las idas al Gimnasio si le ayudan – Le guiñe el ojo – Vamos a espiarlo, no seas aguada.   
  
-Athena basta, tu sabes que nuestro Amo solo es reservado solo en ese aspecto conmigo, él me tiene confianza en todo pero en eso no. Además, me muero de la pena Athena.  
  
-Que cosas contigo, si no quieres pues no y punto – Athena empieza a volar hacia la puerta, la abre y entra al baño.  
  
-Tonta.,.,. – Lilia se vuelve a acostar. Cierra sus ojos y empieza a fantasear – Oh mi hermoso amo.,.,. Te amo tanto.,.,. Seria genial si tu y yo fuéramos novia. Nunca dejaría que sufrieras.,.,. nunca – La chica esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percata que la puerta del baño se abre - .,.,. Oh, "Alec-kun"  
  
-¿Sucede algo Lilia? – Lilia da un brinco al escuchar a su amo, rápidamente se cubre el rostro con las sabanas.  
  
-No sucede nada mi amo.,.,. – Piensa – "Que vergüenza.,.,. ¿Me habrá escuchado? No quiero ni imaginarlo".  
  
-Esta bien Lilia – Alec abre su closet buscando algo de ropa para empezar a arreglarse – Lilia, hoy llegaré un poco tarde, así que no me esperen para comer. Quiero investigar más acerca de la extraña presencia.  
  
-Si mi amo.  
  
-Por cierto, Gracias por llamarme Alec y no amo – Sale del cuarto.  
  
-.Por nada.,.,. Alec.,.,. – Se descubre y al momento observa a una Athena enojada volando enfrente de ella.  
  
-¡No seas igualada!.   
  
-.,.,. Perdón.,.,.  
  
Mientras tanto en el departamento de Sakura  
  
-¡Neeeeee! – Se escucha el grito desesperado de Sakura.   
  
-Al parecer Sakura se quedo dormida – Le dice Tomoyo a Kero mientras desayunan.  
  
-Si, es el colmo. Nunca se levantará temprano. – Kero se lleva un buen numero de galletas a la boca.  
  
-Ni siquiera porque Shaoran va a venir por ella– Sonríe Tomoyo.  
  
-¡¿EL MOCOSO VENDRÁ?! – Al escuchar esto Kero se empieza a ahogar con las galletas.  
  
-Si, Es una maravillosa noticia. Sakura tendrá su primera cita con el joven Shaoran desde que él llego a Tokyo – Saca su cámara - ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Y tu Kero?.,.,. ¿Kero? – Después de un tiempo Tomoyo observa que el guardián se estaba ahogando e inmediatamente lo ayuda - ¿Estas bien?.  
  
-No.,.,. – Kero toma aire.  
  
-¡Se me esta haciendo tarde! – Sakura llega al comedor y toma un pedazo de pan - ¡Shaoran no tardará en llegar!.  
  
-Shaoran llegará en 10 minutos aproximadamente. – Tomoyo sonríe – Sería buena idea que aproveches ese tiempo para ponerte algo mas apropiado.  
  
-¿Apropiado Tomoyo? – Sakura queda extrañada y al instante se observa. Por las apuraciones ni se dio cuenta de lo que se puso. No estaba correctamente vestida - ¡NEEEEEE!.  
  
Después de 10 minutos  
  
-Hola Sakura.,.,. Te vez hermosa.   
  
-Gracias. – Se ruboriza al escuchar las palabras de Shaoran.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?.  
  
-Si – Sakura se acerca a Shaoran para darle un tierno beso.  
  
-¡Que escena tan conmovedora! – Al instante Shaoran y Sakura observan que Tomoyo esta grabandolos.  
  
-¡Daidouji! – Shaoran se sonroja - ¿Nos has estado.,.,.?  
  
-Así es.,.,. – Pone ojos de soñadora – Por ningún motivo iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en su primera cita – Se lleva una mano a la boca y ríe discretamente.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! – Sakura esta mas que roja.   
  
-Creo que es mejor irnos. – Shaoran y Sakura salen del departamento  
  
-¡Que emoción! – Revisa si la grabación a quedado bien - ¡Perfecto!. Ahora a editarla y etiquetarla – Sale Kero de su casita.  
  
-¿YA SE FUE ESE MOCOSO?  
  
-Si Kero.  
  
-Tuvo suerte, de haberlo visto le hubiera dado una paliza – Empieza a boxear – Dos que tres golpes y cae redondito  
  
-Hay Kero.,.,. – Sonríe Tomoyo – Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras.,.,. vuelvo enseguida.  
  
-¡Cómprame unos dulces! ¿SI?   
  
-Si Kero.  
  
Tomoyo Sale del departamento y se dirige a comprar las cosas pero.,.,.  
  
-¿ES ELLA? – Lilia sigue a Tomoyo. Lleva una gabardina negra, sombrero negro y unos lentes oscuros.   
  
-Si, es ella - Athena lleva una vestimenta igual que su amiga - ¿Crees que vestida así no me descubrirá?  
  
-_.,.,. – una gota resbala por la cabeza de Lilia – Mejor métete a la bolsa – La mete a su bolsa – Yo la seguiré.  
  
Mientras Lilia sigue a Tomoyo la examina de pies a cabeza  
  
-Si, definitivamente no es para nuestro amo – Lilia Piensa – "Es hermosa la mocosa"  
  
-¿Verdad que si? – Athena piensa – "Es muy linda"  
  
-"Esa mocosa no puede quitarme a Alec"  
  
-"No puede quitarme a mi amito"   
  
-"LA ODIO" – Piensan las dos  
  
-.,.,. ¿Mmm? – Tomoyo voltea porque se siente vigilada, rápidamente Lilia se esconde en un callejón - .,.,. Creo que es mi imaginación. – Continua caminando.  
  
-Uff.,.,. por poquito – Lilia piensa – "Ni creas que vas a ganármelo"  
  
-¿Qué me esta pasando? – Empieza Tomoyo a ruborizarse - ¿Qué estoy sintiendo por Alec?. Es la primera vez que.,.,. siento esta sensación.,.,. ¡Que felicidad! – Piensa – "Esta decidido, aunque no sea un maestro de las cartas lo filmare como a Sakura" – Ahora ya no estaba roja, si no morada - ¡Te grabare Alec-kun! – Se lleva la mano ala boca y empieza a reír disimuladamente.   
  
-ESA MOCOSA – Se le engruesa la vena de la frente - ¡Esta hablando de Alec ! VOY A MATARLA – Cierra el puño pero en ese instante tiene que esconderse porque Tomoyo volteó.  
  
-¿Alec? – Se extraña – Estoy segura que alguien menciono su nombre.,.,. O acaso.,.,. ¿Ya estoy delirando? – Vuelve a reír pero ahora mas fuerte y después continua caminando.  
  
-Esto es.,.,. ¡LA GUERRA! – Lilia siente unos incontrolables celos hacia Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran deciden ir a una cafetería para platicar tranquilamente.   
  
-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?, te observo pensativo.  
  
-No Sakura.,.,. Solo estaba contemplando a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. – Al escuchar esto Sakura se pone roja.  
  
-No digas esas cosas Shaoran.,.,. – Baja la mirada.  
  
-¿Por qué? – Shaoran le toma la mano - ¿Te molesta?.  
  
-No, no me molesta – Aprieta la mano de su amado - .,.,. solo que, no puedo creerlo. Aún siento que es un hermoso sueño.,.,. un hermoso sueño en el cual no deseo despertar, nunca deseo despertar. Soy muy feliz.  
  
-Y yo también Sakura. – Sus rostros empiezan a acercarse, pero en esos momentos llega el nuevo mesero y azota las bebidas en la mesa - ¡Pero que sucede! – Shaoran levanta su mirada y observa con terror que es Touya.  
  
-¿Se les ofrece algo más? – Touya observa con odio a Shaoran.  
  
-¡Hermano! – Le engruesa la venita de la frente.  
  
-Al parecer llegue en el momento apropiado monstruo.  
  
-¡No soy ningún monstruo! – Sakura se levanta y en ese momento empieza a temblar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? – La gente empieza a asustarse.  
  
-Es.,.,. es una presencia maligna – Shaoran se levanta - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!  
  
Los vidrio comienzan a vibrar con tal fuerza que empiezan a romperse uno a uno. Shaoran toma a Sakura y a Touya y los obliga a esconderse debajo una de las mesas del lugar.  
  
-¡Que demonios esta pasando! – Touya observa a Shaoran – Siempre supe que traerías mala suerte.  
  
-¡No es el momento para decir eso! – Shaoran lo calla mientras los demás huyen del sitio aterrorizados. De repente las tazas comienzan a reventarse una por una.  
  
-Es una presencia increíble Shaoran – Sakura se quita la llave – Nunca había sentido algo así.  
  
-¡Eriol! – Llega Nakuru con el joven Eriol – ¿Lo has sentido?.  
  
-Si, es algo indescriptible.,.,. no puedo creerlo, es tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo me parece algo tan familiar.  
  
-Señor Eriol.,.,. La nueva dueña de las cartas corre un grave peligro – Dice el pequeño peluche de color azul marino mientras vuela observando seriamente a su amo.  
  
-Lo sé, tenemos que ir por ella. -Eriol se levanta y cerrando los ojos -"Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma a Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo.,.,. ¡Libérate!".   
  
- Vaya .,.,. – Alec deja el libro en la mesa - .,.,. "Long time no feel you pal" – La mirada de Alec cambia a una mirada pasiva y misteriosa - ¿Será capaz la maestra de las cartas vencerlo? – se levanta – Tendré que ayudarla.,.,. aunque no es el momento adecuado.  
  
Cuando Sakura y Shaoran salen de la cafetería observan con horror que la gente a desaparecido. Las calles están completamente vacías.  
  
-La maestra de las cartas de oriente, es todo un honor conocerla – Dice una persona que esta cubierta con una túnica negra.  
  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?.   
  
-¡Tu cabeza! – El sujeto extiende su mano.  
  
-¡CUIDADO SAKURA! – De la mano de sujeto emergen sombras con un aura maligna.  
  
-¡ESCUDO! – Sakura utiliza esta carta para protegerse.  
  
-Mmm.,.,. Nada mal.,.,. – Ríe el sujeto – Nada mal.,.,. – Junta sus manos – "Fuerzas mágicas de las tinieblas, noche oscura, distancia perpetua que descubre la luz eterna, eclipsa la luz del destino y muestra tu fuerza a mis enemigos". – De repente en las afueras de la ciudad una nube negra y densa comienza a aparecer, alrededor del sol se forman dos columnas de tinieblas, la luna aparece en su lugar y luego esta desaparece también sin dejar rastro para convertir todo en oscuridad.  
  
-Llegamos tarde. - Eriol aparece enfundado en su traje de mago sosteniendo su báculo parecido a un sol.  
  
-Señor Eriol.   
  
-Clow.,.,.- Yue aparece frente al joven mago- ¿Que sucede aquí?.  
  
-Tal parece que es una fuerza maligna esta vez – Dice Kerberos haciendo acto de presencia en su forma normal.  
  
-Jajajaja.,.,. No podrán vencerme.,.,. Los poderes del credo Clow son inútiles contra el poder de Lord Kyouki – Levanta su mano – "Seres de la oscuridad, aparezcan a mi ruego.,.,. criaturas, espectros, muertos vivientes.,.,. Sean mis aliados, Lord Kyouki lo ordena" – En ese momento del cielo cae un rayo negro.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Touya sale de la cafetería.   
  
-¡Será mejor que te escondas Touya!  
  
El suelo empieza a abrirse, de el aparecen personas con la piel podrida que apenas logran ponerse en pie. Del cielo aparecen espectros brillantes con forma casi humana. Y por ultimo aparecen a lo lejos seres humanos con el rostro desfigurado.  
  
-.,.,. Pero si son.,.,. – Shaoran no puede creer lo que observa.  
  
-¡Fantasmas! – Sakura se aterra, tanto que se arrodilla empieza a llorar.  
  
-¡Resiste Sakura! – Dice Kerberos - ¡En este instante tienes que vencer tus miedos.  
  
-¡No puedo!.  
  
Los zombis empiezan a acercarse cada vez más, Shaoran con su espada empieza a cortarlos uno a uno, Yue ataca con sus flechas a los seres con el rostro desfigurado atravesándoles el corazón mientras que Kerberos arroja llamaradas a los espectros.  
  
-¡Utiliza la carta "Espada" Sakura! – Dice Shaoran mientras forcejea con un zombi - ¡Sakura! .,.,. ¡SAKURA! – Shaoran observa a Sakura, esta aterrada – Sakura.   
  
-Reacciona Sakura. ¡Tienes que reaccionar! – Touya se acerca a ella.  
  
-No.,.,. No puedo.  
  
-Sakura, ten valor, todos estamos aquí y lucharemos contra esto – Un zombi ataca a Eriol lanzándolo lejos.  
  
-¡Será mejor huir de aquí! – Dice Kerberos – Cada vez aparecen mas y mas.   
  
-Te.,.,. Tengo miedo. – Sakura cierra los ojos, no quiere ni observar lo que esta pasando. Pero en ese instante ella escucha una voz.  
  
-"No tienes que temer Sakura".  
  
-"¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? ¿Quién eres?".  
  
-"No importa eso en estos momentos Sakura. Lo importante es que te levantes y ayudes a tus amigos.,.,. No puedes rendirte".  
  
-"Pero.,.,."  
  
-"Lord Kyouki es quien manipula a esos demonios. Si logras vencerlo los demonios desaparecerán. Ahora levántate, utiliza tus conocimientos como Maestra de las cartas y vence a Kyouki"  
  
-"Si" – Sakura se levanta.  
  
-Por fin.,.,. – Touya sonríe.   
  
-¡No puedo rendirme!.,.,. "ESPADA" – El báculo de Sakura se convierte en una espada e inmediatamente va a ayudar a su Shaoran.  
  
-Sakura. – Shaoran esta ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina recuperación de Sakura.   
  
-¡No te dejaré Shaoran.,.,.! Te amo.   
  
-Bien Sakura – Sonríe y se prepara para hacer un hechizo. - DIOS DEL TRUENO – Shaoran invoca al ataque del trueno – VE – Elimina a algunos zombis mientras que Sakura se encarga de otros mas.,.,.  
  
-Bien hecho "monstruo" – Atrás de Touya aparece un zombi y lo levanta – SUÉLTAME.  
  
-¡Touya! – En el momento que Yue decide ayudarlo una flecha dorada atraviesa al zombi y este se desvanece – ¿Qué?.  
  
Eriol y Yue voltean al lugar de donde provino la flecha y difícilmente pueden observar a una silueta sosteniendo un arco dorado que después se convierte en una carta.  
  
-No es posible.,.,. – Eriol observa como la silueta le hace una señal a manera de saludo mientras el se defiende de los zombis con su báculo.  
  
-Me parece familiar.,.,. – Dice Yue extrañado.  
  
-"Sakura-chan, Kyouki es débil a la luz… ¡Ocúpala!" – La silueta desaparece.,.,.  
  
-¡LUZ! – Una chica de cabello y traje blanco aparece dirigiéndose a Lord Kyouki envolviéndolo en un resplandor de luz.  
  
-Aaaaaarg.,.,.,. ¡Maldito Maestro de las cartas! .,.,. ¡REGRESARE! – Al momento de desaparecer el resplandor la túnica de Lord Kyouki aparece en el piso humeando.  
  
-¡Lo hemos vencido! – En ese momento el eclipse desaparece y todo vuelve a una aparente normalidad.  
  
-¡Touya! – Yue se acerca a él - ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si.,.,. – Touya se sonroja y abraza al ángel.  
  
-Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin esa voz. – Dice Sakura - ¿Quién habrá sido?   
  
-"Esto es solo el inicio Sakura" – Escucha Sakura.  
  
-El.,.,. ¿El inicio?.,.,. – Sakura se queda extrañada ante la voz.  
  
-Sakura, hay algo malo alrededor de todo esto.  
  
-Eriol, ¿tu.,.,. tu no sabes nada.?- Le pregunta Sakura a Eriol.  
  
-No.,.,. y por primera vez estoy muy preocupado, hay algo familiar en todo esto y sin embargo todo es tan nuevo que yo.,.,.-En ese momento Eriol se lleva las manos a la cabeza cayendo al suelo.  
  
-¡Eriol! – Grita Sakura acercándose rápidamente a Eriol pero Nakuru y Spinel lo levantan.  
  
-Lo sentimos Sakura, pero el amo Clow debe descansar – Los guardianes de Clow se llevan al joven volando por el cielo.  
  
Mientras tanto   
  
-Eres un estúpido Lord Kyouki.,.,.  
  
-Lo siento Lord Chinju.   
  
-Los maestros de las cartas son mas poderosos de lo que pensábamos, creo que me veo obligado a mandarte con Lord Fugawara.  
  
-¡No! ¡Fugawara no señor! – Se arrodilla - ¡Lo suplico!  
  
-No hay otra alternativa.,.,. Si la reencarnación del Amo Piet aparece será nuestro fin. Tenemos que asesinar al maestro de las cartas.  
  
-Si señor.,.,.   
  
-También deseo que asesinen al jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.,.,. Alguien lo quiere fuera de la jugada.,.,. ¿Verdad amigo? – Una sombra aparece   
  
-Así es.,.,. tenemos una cuenta pendiente.   
  
-Será como usted quiera Señor Chinju.,.,. – Kyouki y Fuwagara desaparecen del lugar.  
  
Nota de autor: Yujuuu.,.,. ya termine el capítulo dos en menos de 2 días, es record para mi O_o ¿Cómo la ven? Espero que se entienda el capítulo porque esta medio enredado. Bueno no gracias a Alex.,.,. esta medio extraño.,.,. pero bueno. Espero que les allá gustado  
  
Avances del próximo Capítulo: Sakura y Shaoran empiezan a investigar acerca del tal Kyouki, mientras Eriol recuerda algo no muy agradable. Kyouki aparece nuevamente causando destrozos. El próximo capítulo se titulará: "Remembranzas del pasado   
  
Felicitaciones, mentadas y sugerencias a.,.,. bueno ya saben a donde.,.,. ¿Que no? .,.,. jaja, no se crean.,.,. todo lo que quieran decir a alejandro_salazar83@hotmail.com 


	4. Capítulo III: Remembranzas del pasado

Capítulo III: Remembranzas del pasado.  
  
Los problemas han comenzado, Sakura junto con Shaoran investigan en unos libros que Eriol les ha prestado.  
  
-Le dejo esto Señor Shaoran – Dice Wei mientras deja una bandeja de plata con galletas y café en una mesita.   
  
-Muchas gracias Wei, puedes retirarte. – Wei se retira.  
  
-Shaoran, no encontré nada en este libro – Sakura deja el libro para tomar otro. En ningún libro aparece algo que mencione a un enemigo de Clow con las características del sujeto que apareció hace unos días.  
  
-Shaoran.,.,. ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que nos ayudó?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea. Al parecer el rumor que había un Maestro de las cartas de occidente es cierto – Queda pensativo.  
  
-¿Un Maestro de las cartas?.  
  
-Así es Sakura.,.,. En unos libros de la biblioteca del Concilio mencionan a un tal Piet, un rival de Clow.  
  
-¿Rival?.  
  
-Bueno.,.,. mas que rival, se dicen que fueron amigos. Ambos tenían al parecer el mismo poder mágico, solo que Aoi Piet era mas reservado y casi no se conoce de su historia.   
  
-Aoi Piett – Sakura empieza a acomodar sus ideas.  
  
-Se dice que Piett realizo también unas cartas, las "Cartas Piet" casi con las mismas características que las "Cartas Clow".  
  
-Entonces, hay la posibilidad que.,.,. – Interrumpe Shaoran.  
  
-Que haya otro "Maestro de las Cartas".,.,. Si, si la hay.  
  
-Otro Maestro. – Piensa – "Entonces la voz que me ayudo, puede ser él"  
  
-¿Pasa algo Sakura? Te observo pensativa.  
  
-No Shaoran-kun. Estoy bien – Sakura intenta tomar otro libro pero se topa con la mano de Shaoran que también intentaba tomar un libro. Al instante ambos se sonrojan.   
  
-Sakura.,.,.  
  
-Shaoran-kun.,.,. – Sakura se acerca a Shaoran.  
  
-Espero que al terminar todo esto tengamos un tiempo para nosotros.   
  
-Yo también lo espero – Sakura toma las manos de Shaoran – Te amo Shaoran-kun.  
  
-Te amo Sakura– Ambos se besan apasionadamente y por un momento olvidan el nuevo peligro que los amenazan, ahora lo único que existe es su amor.  
  
Mientras Sakura y Shaoran investigan, Eriol.,.,.  
  
-RED – Un chico corre hacia el Mago Red Clow abrazándolo del cuello y casi casí colgándose de él.  
  
-Pi.,.,. Piet – Gota de Clow - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?.  
  
-No lo sé. – Esta rojito – Me gusta mucho.  
  
-¿Podrías dejar de pegarte a mi? Por favor – Se separa Piet.  
  
-Esta bien. – Se enoja un poco – Clow, ¿Has realizado la "Magia Creación*"?  
  
-Así es – Su carácter es serio.  
  
-Hay si, hay si.,.,. "Yo lo se todo" - Le saca la lengua – Pues para tu información. ¡Yo también realice el hechizo!  
  
-¡QUÉ! – Clow queda sorprendido - ¿CUÁNDO?  
  
-Pues.,.,. Hace un par de días – Le sonríe.  
  
-No puedo creerlo – Sonríe – Te felicito amigo.  
  
-Muchas gracias Red. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si probamos nuestras cartas?  
  
-Las cartas que realicé son para el bien y no para la diversión personal. No puedes pedirle al sol que alumbre sólo porque quieres que lo haga, el sol alumbra porque.,.,. – Interrumpe Aoi.  
  
-¡No! No empieces.,.,. Por favor – Con sus poderes atrae dos copas de vino – Mejor celebremos nuestro éxito.  
  
-Me parece Aoi.  
  
-¡Por las cartas!  
  
-¡Para que hagan el bien!  
  
-¡Salud! – Ambos chocan sus copas. Al hacer esto Eriol despierta.  
  
-Era.,.,. era un sueño – Eriol se limpia el sudor - A.,.,. Aoi Piet.,.,.  
  
-¡QUE! – Dice Athena a su amo - ¡Es imposible!.  
  
-No lo es pequeña Athena. Lord Kyouki está vivo – Piensa – "No pensé que Kyouki viviera"  
  
-Eso es imposible amo.,.,. Usted lo venció hace ya mucho tiempo – Dice Lilia.  
  
-Aún no entiendo como sobrevivió. – Alec junta sus manos y apoya su rostro en ellas.  
  
-¿Qué haremos amito? Kyouki es muy peligroso.  
  
-I know.,.,. – Cierra los ojos y piensa – "Maldición, debí haberlo asesinado cuando pude"  
  
-Amo, hay que estar precavidos, no sabemos que puede hacer Kyouki.  
  
-Eso.,.,. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Al parecer Kyouki ha aumentado su poder.  
  
-¿QUÉ? – Dice exaltada Athena – ¡Imposible!.  
  
-Lo que dice Athena es cierto – Apoya Lilia a su amiga – La ultima vez, Kyouki no soporto su poder. Su cuerpo era débil para el poder.  
  
-Lo sé chicas. Pero este Kyouki se veía más fuerte.  
  
-Entonces hay que estar muy alertas amo.   
  
-Si chicas, desde ahora las quiero cerca de mi. ¿Entendido?   
  
-Si amo – Responden Lilia y Athena.  
  
-Volveré a pelear con Kyouki – Alec toma sus cosas – Bueno chicas, me voy a la universidad – Se acerca a Lilia y la besa – Cuídense mucho – Sale del su hogar.  
  
-Oh.,.,. "Alec-kun" – Se sonroja.  
  
Mientras tanto.  
  
-Yukito ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si Touya – Yukito tiene un rostro pensativo y un poco triste.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Triste? ¿algo.,.,.? –Dice Touya abrazando a Yukito.  
  
-Te preocupas demasiado.  
  
-¿Y como no hacerlo? Desde que aquella ocasión en la que decidí que tu cuidaras a Sakura.  
  
-Tu no lo hiciste por eso – Sonrie pícaramente Yukito- De sobra sabemos tu y yo que lo hiciste por que me amas, igual o más de lo que yo te amo.  
  
-Si.,. tienes razón – Touya besa suavemente a Yukito – Pero no me puedes negar que me preocupo por ella.  
  
-No lo niego pero no deberías de preocuparte tanto. Bien sabes que yo haré lo que esté en mí para cuidarla y protegerla.  
  
-Si, pero.,.,. ¿a ti quién te protege?. –Touya se aferra más a Yukito.  
  
-Pues tu.,.,. podrías vigilarme – Le sonríe a Touya y lo besa nuevamente.  
  
-Yukito.,.,.,.  
  
En la biblioteca de la universidad.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Shaoran? – Eriol se sienta a un lado de su amigo - ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?.  
  
-Creo que he descubierto quien nos atacó hace unos días. – Dice seriamente Shaoran.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Quién?.  
  
-Alec Scot.  
  
-¿Alec Scot? – Se sorprende - ¿Estas seguro Shaoran?  
  
-No, no estoy seguro. Pero hace un par de días sentí un poder mágico en él. Un gran poder.  
  
-¿Pudiste percibir si era maligno?. – Dice Shaoran preocupado.  
  
-Por desgracia no. Pero piensa esto. Desde que él llego estas cosas han pasado.  
  
-.,.,. Shaoran. Tenemos que estar muy seguros – El joven Eriol teme que este error sea mortal.   
  
-¿Entonces Eriol? ¿Me apoyarás?.  
  
-Si Shaoran. ¿Cuándo lo enfrentaremos?.  
  
-Saliendo de clases.  
  
-Esta bien Shaoran. Espero no arrepentirme luego.  
  
Las horas pasan y la ultima clase finaliza.   
  
-Uf, que cansado estoy – Alec mueve el cuello de una forma extraña y este le truena – Creo que lo mejor sería ir a dormir un.,.,. – Es interrumpido por Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Hola Alec! – Alec se asusta y da un pequeño salto en su banca.  
  
-¡Agggg! – Después del pequeño susto Alec empieza a recuperar la respiración. - Señorita Tomoyo.,.,. Me ha metido un susto terrible. ¿Qué hace aquí?.  
  
-Vine a preguntarte algo Alec.  
  
-¿Para que soy bueno? – Todos los alumnos salen del salón.  
  
-¿Quieres acompañarme a la cafetería a comer algo? – Sonríe nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Me quiere decir que, salió de su clase solo para decirme que si la acompaño a comer?  
  
-Si Alec – Alec se levanta.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien – Sonríe – Además tengo hambre. – Le gruñe el estomago y al instante se pone rojito.   
  
-¡Gracias Alec!  
  
-No me agradezca, es todo un placer acompañarla – En ese momento llega Shaoran y de una manera muy agresiva sujeta de la ropa a Alec y lo azota en la pared.  
  
-¡Ya se quien eres Alec! – Shaoran se ve muy molesto - ¡Eres el maldito que nos atacó hace unos días – Eriol esta atrás de su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Cálmate! – Alec se suelta de Shaoran.  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿QUIÉN TE ENVIO?.  
  
-¿Enviar? Oye.,.,. estas demente Li. "Are you Crazy?" – Dice Alec algo enojado – Así que es mejor que te tranquilices.  
  
-¡Tu eres nuestro enemigo!.  
  
-¿DE QUE HABLAS? Ya me estoy hartando Li. – Sakura también entra al salón.  
  
-¡Así es! CALMATE SHAORAN – Dice Sakura algo molesta.  
  
-No Sakura.,.,. Él nos ataco hace unos días.  
  
-¿Tienes pruebas Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-Así es.,.,. Tienes pruebas Li – Dice Alec algo molesto.  
  
-¡Si! – En el momento una gran fuerza maligna se siente cerca de la universidad.   
  
-¿Qué? – Eriol queda sorprendido.  
  
-Es él – Dice Sakura.  
  
-¡Imposible! – Shaoran queda sorprendido.   
  
-¿Qué?.,.,. – Alec intenta disimular su miedo - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿De que están hablando?.   
  
-¡Tomoyo! – Sakura se acerca a su amiga - ¡Tu yo Alec deben de salir de aquí cuanto antes!.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Tomoyo esta asustada.   
  
Nuevamente empieza a temblar, Sakura y los demás salen apresuradamente del sitio y observan como el sol se oculta en unas densas nubes negras.  
  
-¡Ese poder es increíble Athena!.  
  
-Si. Tenemos que ir con nuestro amito cuanto antes – Las chicas corren hacia la universidad pero al llegar notan un tipo de barrera rodeando la universidad.   
  
-¿QUÉ ES ESTO? – Lilia toma una piedra y la arroja a la barrera. La piedra se hace polvo cuando toca la barrera.   
  
-No podremos pasar.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Kerberos lanza llamaradas hacia la barrera pero es inútil.  
  
-Es inútil Kerberos, nuestra magia no funciona – Llegan Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon.   
  
-¡Yue!.   
  
-Ru.,.,. Ruby Moon.,.,. Spinel. Entonces también lo sintieron.  
  
-Es un increíble poder. Es mayor al de hace unos días. – Dice Kerberos.  
  
-Eso es porque son dos poderes. – Contesta Yue.  
  
-¿Qué? – Se sorprende Spinel - ¡Imposible!.  
  
-Espero que Sakura este bien – Dice Yue resignado.   
  
-Todos han desaparecido – Dice Sakura algo asustada – Como la última vez.  
  
-El poder de ese sujeto aumentó considerablemente.  
  
-Mmm.,.,. – Alec piensa – "No aumento. Son dos presencias.,.,. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? Kyouki siempre trabajaba solo".  
  
-¿Pasa algo Alec? – Pregunta Tomoyo.  
  
-Tomoyo – Alec la toma de la mano – Pase lo que pase.,.,. No te separes de mi. ¿Entiendes?.  
  
-Si.,.,. – Se sonroja – Si Alec.  
  
-Bienvenidos – Kyouki ríe – Los estábamos esperando.  
  
-¿Eh?.,.,. – Alec piensa – "¿Estábamos?".  
  
Kyouki y Fugawara estaban flotando encima de un edificio.  
  
-Bienvenida Maestra de las Cartas de Oriente.,.,. Te estaba esperando. – Dice Fugawara.   
  
-¿QUIÉN ERES?. – Pregunta Shaoran.  
  
-Mi nombre es Fugawara, maestro de la tierra.   
  
-¿Tierra? – Dice Eriol. - ¿Qué quieres decir?.  
  
-¡Esto!.  
  
El sujeto saca un báculo y hace que empiece a temblar. Empiezan a hacerse enormes grietas que se tragan a algunos árboles y bancas.   
  
-Su poder es impresionante – Susurra Eriol -"Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma a Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo.,.,. Libérate". – Su báculo aparece.  
  
-"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo.,.,. Libérate" – El báculo de Sakura crece de tamaño.  
  
-Bien, bien – Kyouki observa que Shaoran también hace lo mismo – Creo que ya están listos para enfrentarme. Aunque es una desgracia que no este el Maestro de las Cartas de Occidente.  
  
-¿Qué? – Se sorprende Alec - ¿Qué acaba de decir? .,.,. – Piensa – "El no es Kyouki.,.,. Kyouki me hubiera reconocido sin ninguna dificultad. Pero, ¿Por qué tiene la misma esencia que Kyouki? ¿Por qué?".  
  
-Bueno, dejémonos de juegos – Kyouki empieza a reunir en su mano magia negra – Y exterminemos a los que estorban – Señala a Tomoyo y a Alec.  
  
-- NO, TOMOYO CUIDADO.  
  
Kyouki arroja el poder al edificio que estaba atrás de Tomoyo y Alec. Este edificio empieza a quebrarse.   
  
-¡SAKURA! – Tomoyo se asusta. El edificio se quiebra mas y mas. Hasta que se nota que se va a venir abajo.  
  
-¡TOMOYO! – Sakura saca una carta para ayudar a su amiga pero en ese instante.,.,.  
  
-¡No lo permitiré Kyouki! – Dice Alec mientras sujeta su collar con la mano izquierda – "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, de acuerdo a nuestro pacto muestra tu forma a Alec, quien a aceptado la misión.,.,. LIBERATE" – El collar de Alec se transforma en una "Sakabatou*".   
  
-No.,.,. No lo puedo creer – Todos están sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder pero en especial Tomoyo. Al final volvió a enamorarse de un "Maestro de las cartas".  
  
-¡El edificio se derrumba Alec! – Dice Eriol.  
  
-"¡SPEED!" – Alec saca una carta y con un lado de la espada la toca. Al hacerlo un tipo de alitas aparecen en sus zapatos.  
  
En el preciso instante que el edificio se estaba derrumbando Alec carga a Tomoyo y en fracción de segundos se alejan de ahí.   
  
-A.,.,. Alec. – Tomoyo esta en los brazos del apuesto Maestro de las Cartas – Tu.,.,. tu eres   
  
-Shhh – Dice Alec suavemente – Dejemos esto para después Tomoyo – Alec baja a la chica.  
  
-¡Perfecto! – Dice Kyouki – El otro blanco ha aparecido.,.,. Entonces. ¡Prepárense a morir! – Kyouki y Fugawara empiezan a juntar su poder para empezar el ataque.  
  
-Wow – Dice Alec en tono sarcástico – "Nuevamente me metí en problemas" – Se acerca a Sakura – Espero que seas buena Maestra.,.,. si no lo eres. – Dice en español – "Mañana nos difuntearán con cafecitos mi niña"   
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Tiene cara de ¿?. Y ella no es la única, ya que nadie habla español.  
  
-Olvídalo y prepárate a pelear.  
  
Continuara.,.,.  
  
Nota del autor: ¿Cómo vieron este cap? Horrible, verdad? Ja, es que poco a poco se me acaban las ideas. Bueno, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque el capítulo trato mas de explicaciones que de otra cosa.   
  
Por ultimo. ¿Qué tal estuvo Alec en su aparición como el Maestro de las cartas de Occidente? Espero que bien. ¿Y que tal esta su español? Jajaja.,.,. horrible, verdad? Bueno si nos guiamos por el hecho de que la historia se realiza en Tokio, es obvio que nadie le entendió al tonto comentario (Que ese era el chiste de la historia) pero bueno, solo quería poner algo distinto es la pelea.   
  
* Esta idea la tome de un gran Fanfic llamado: Secuela de un amor. Doy el crédito a la escritora por el nombre del hechizo, ¿ok?. La dirección de esta maravillosa historia es: http://www.galeon.com/inspiration  
  
* Sakabatou: Una espada con el filo invertido. Si, así es, como la de Kenshin. _U  
  
Nota final: Me disculpo porque los capítulos han estado muy cortos, pero para ser sinceros ya los había pensado así, lo siento.  
  
Avances del otro capítulo: Una dura pelea se lleva a cabo en la universidad. Los guardianes desesperadamente intentan ayudarlos hasta que alguien rompe el hechizo. Kyouki es vencido por la intervención de alguien conocido de Alec mientras Eriol se lleva la mayor sorpresa de su vida. El próximo capítulo tiene por nombre: "La sorpresa de Eriol" 


	5. Capítulo IV: La sorpresa de Eriol

Capítulo IV: La sorpresa de Eriol.  
  
-¡Ahora prepárense a morir! – Kyouki junta sus manos y empieza a recitar algo en voz baja.  
  
-Tengan cuidado – Dice Alec – Kyouki esta lleno de sorpresas.,.,. Desagradables sorpresas – Guarda su espada en su funda y se coloca en una pose muy extraña.   
  
-¿Algún plan Maestro de las cartas? – Pregunta Eriol.  
  
-Tengo uno. Pero será muy arriesgado.  
  
-Dime cual es.  
  
-Debemos destruir la barrera que rodea a la universidad.,.,. Necesitaré de tu ayuda Shaoran.  
  
-¿Acaso piensas que puedo confiar en ti?  
  
-¡Que! – Alec queda algo molesto - ¡Acabo de salvar a Tomoyo!   
  
-Entonces yo lo haré – Eriol apoya su báculo en el piso – Shaoran, protégeme.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar en él? – Shaoran se pone enfrente de su amigo.   
  
-No tenemos otra opción Shaoran. Además, no se ve que es una mala persona.  
  
-.,.,. Aun no estoy muy convencido, pero te ayudaré.  
  
-Así me gusta – Sonríe Alec – Sakura, encárgate de Fugawara. Yo arreglaré cuentas personales.  
  
-Si Alec – Sakura observa a Fugawara con una mirada desafiante.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado Sakura! – Grita Tomoyo mientras saca su cámara de video.   
  
-What? – Alec se queda sorprendido por lo que saca Tomoyo – ¿Nos vas a grabar?.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! – En su mirada se refleja una amplia felicidad - ¡No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de grabar a los Maestros de Cartas!  
  
-¡NO!.,.,. – Ta, Alec se va para atrás y se da un tremendo golpe - Que.,.,. que cosas.,.,. – Gota.  
  
-¡Es suficiente Maestro de Occidente! – Empieza a cargar su poder - ¡Te haré pagar la muerte de mi padre!.  
  
Kyouki arroja una sombra a Alec, este da un brinco hacia el poder. Cuando esta a escasos metros Alec desenfunda su espada y corta en dos el poder.   
  
-"LIGHT" – Alec saca la carta y la acciona cerca de Kyouki pero para su sorpresa no hace efecto.  
  
-¡NECESITAS MAS QUE ESO! – Kyouki Vuelve a arrojar el mismo poder de sombras y ahora golpea el pecho de Alec. Alec empieza a caer de picada y cae en los escombros del edificio.  
  
-Demonios.,.,. – Se limpia la sangre de la boca – No pensé que.,.,. que aguantara ese poder.  
  
-¡Ataca Maestra de Oriente! – Fugawara carga su poder.  
  
-¡Convierte en Cadenas de Justicia! – Saca una carta – "VIENTO" – Acciona la carta y la magia viento rodea a Fugawara.   
  
-Ja.,.,. ¿Crees que me detendrás con esto? – Con un sencillo movimiento se libera – Intenta con algo mejor.  
  
-"Disparo" – Sakura acciona una poderosa carta y le dispara a Fugawara pero este detiene los tiros con la palma de la mano - ¡No es posible!.  
  
-Ja, haber.,.,. vuelve a intentarlo.  
  
-"Flecha" – Sakura ocupa otra carta. Esta tiene un poco mas de efecto en Fugawara ya que la flecha se divide en varias.   
  
-.,.,. ¡Maldita Mocosa!.,.,. ¡Lo pagaras!.  
  
Fugawara pisa violentamente el suelo, con ello provoca un pequeño terremoto y del pie de Fugawara surge una grieta que se dirige a Sakura. Sakura ocupa la Carta "Salto" para escapar del ataque y llegar a la techo de un edificio, desde ahí ataca a su rival con "Trueno" pero por una extraña razón los truenos no le afectan. Por ultimo Sakura utiliza "Pelea" para aumentar sus habilidades.   
  
-Muy bien maestra de las cartas.,.,. ¡Me toca a mi! – Fugawara arroja un pequeño poder al suelo.  
  
-Pero.,.,. – Piensa – "¿Qué habrá hecho?" – Sakura se descuida y el poder aparece debajo de ella pegándole en la barbilla y haciendo que caiga del edificio.  
  
-SAKURA – Shaoran saca un pequeño papel para realizar un conjuro – ¡Dios el viento .,.,. VE! – Shaoran crea un tipo de bolsa de aire y esta amortigua la caída de Sakura - ¡Cuánto tiempo mas Eriol!  
  
-Solo un poco mas – Las pequeñas rocas empiezan a flotar, debido al increíble poder que Eriol emana.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca – Sakura se levanta – "Agua".  
  
Este ataque golpea furiosamente a Fugawara. Tanto que sale proyectado lejos de la Maestra. Fugawara se levanta furioso y empieza a arrojar al suelo varios poderes que después aparecen debajo de Sakura pero esta vez Sakura los esquiva dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Desde el aire Sakura ataca con "Fuego" pero él se hace uno con el suelo y desaparece.  
  
-¿Qué? – Sakura queda sorprendida.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado Sakura! – Dice Shaoran pero demasiado tarde, ya que Fugawara aparece atrás de Sakura y la sujeta.  
  
-¡Prepárate a morir!.   
  
Un pequeño tornado aparece rodeándolos. Las piedras que se levantan con el empiezan a lastimar a Sakura salvajemente.   
  
-¡Señor de las sombras, ven a mi llamado y sujeta a mi enemigo! – Pequeñas sombras se acercan a Alec.  
  
- "JUMP" – Unas alas aparecen en los zapatos de Alec. Él da un gran brinco para librarse de las sombras - ¡Es mejor que te detengas!   
  
-¡No lo haré! – Hace aparecer un báculo negro - ¡Solo hasta que vea muerto al asesino de mi padre!.  
  
Kyouki empieza a volar y se dirige hacia Alec, este al ver que se aproxima ocupa "Fly" y unas alas aparecen en su espalda. Ambos empiezan a luchar arduamente con sus báculos.   
  
-¡Yo no maté a tu padre! Su estúpida sed de poder lo llevo a autodestruirse. Su cuerpo no soporto tanto poder de las sombras.  
  
-¡Mentira! – Golpea a Alec en la cara y este empieza a caer de picada hacia el suelo – "Oh Dios de la muerte, ven a mi llamado y dame tu onda mortal de la sombra" – Una gigantesca energía negra es proyectada hacia Alec.  
  
-"TELEPORT" – Alec al tocar la carta con la espada desaparece y la energía destruye otro edificio.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios? – Empieza a buscarlo.  
  
-SAKURA – Shaoran al ver como su novia es terriblemente golpeada se enfurece y se olvida de proteger a Eriol.   
  
-¡Espera Shaoran! – Eriol intenta detener a su amigo y a causa de esto pierde levemente la concentración.   
  
-.,.,. No te preocupes reencarnación del mago Clow – Alec aparece detrás de Eriol – Yo te protegeré, ahora solamente no pierdas la concentración. – Entierra su espada para ayudarse a mantenerse en pie – Sakura esta en graves problemas.   
  
-¡DIOS DEL .,.,. – Interrumpe Fugawara.  
  
-¡Si me atacas también atacarás a Sakura! – Shaoran detiene su hechizo - ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.  
  
-No.,.,.   
  
-"Por los clavos de Jesucristo" – Dice Alec en español – Esto se esta poniendo feo – Saca una carta – Communication - Alec activa la carta para hablarle a Sakura – "Sakura.,.,. Sakura".  
  
-"Otra.,.,. otra vez tu." – Sakura esta a punto de perder el conocimiento.   
  
-"No te rindas Sakura, has un último esfuerzo".  
  
-"Mi enemigo es muy fuerte.,.,. no creo poder".   
  
-"Patrañas Sakura, el enemigo es fuerte si tu crees eso. Se esta permitido caer y perder Sakura. Pero no se esta permitido flaquear y hacerte menos.,.,. Tienes que dar todo de ti y dejar de creer en el poder del enemigo. Confía en el tuyo".  
  
-"Pero.,.,.".  
  
-"Se que es tu primera pelea contra una fuerza completamente oscura, sin sentimientos y sin amor. Sé que es difícil.,.,. Yo perdí a alguien en mi primera confrontación.,.,. No te dejes intimidar Sakura-chan.,.,. eres la Maestra de Oriente".  
  
-"Si" – Sakura empieza a apretar su báculo.  
  
-Tonta, ¿Acaso tienes planeado hacer algo? – Rie Fugawara.   
  
-¡Amigas.,.,. por favor ayúdenme! – Las cartas empiezan a brillar y reaccionan a la orden de Sakura. Todas las cartas empiezan a volar alrededor de Sakura y Fugawara sale proyectado lejos de ahí.   
  
-¡SAKURA! – Shaoran queda sorprendido por la actitud de las cartas. Aún continúan protegiendo a su ama hasta que Sakura se desmaya y las cartas regresan a su mano. Shaoran corre hacia ella.   
  
-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?.  
  
-Bien.,.,. Bien hecho Sakura – Dice Alec - ¿Tardarás Eriol?.  
  
-Es.,.,. estoy a punto de juntar la energía. – Su báculo empieza a brillar.  
  
-¡Te encontré Alec! ¡MUERE! – Kyouki arroja el poder.  
  
Cuando el poder estaba cerca él, cuerpo de Eriol expulsa un increíble poder que simplemente destruye el poder de Kyouki. Las gafas de Eriol brillan y este levanta el báculo, de este aparece un rayo blanco que se dirige hacia la barrera y la destroza por completo como si hubiese estada hecha de vidrio.  
  
-¡Yue!.   
  
-¡Andando! – Yue y Kerberos abren sus alas y entran a la universidad, seguidos de Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon.  
  
-¡Se a destruido la barrera Athena!.  
  
Lilia cierra los ojos y unas alas de ángel aparecen cubriéndola. A la pequeña Athena le sucede lo mismo, unas alas la cubren. Cuando las alas se abren dejan ver a las guardianas: Lilia, ahora llamada Lorelei era una chica sin las trenzas, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y un poco mas largos, brillando como si fueran de oro, su forma de vestir era idéntica a la de Yue solo que su ropaje tenia un leve toque dorado, su mirada era fría, demasiado fría. Athena se convirtió en una loba de pelaje gris claro, sus ojos de color plata parecían intimidar a cualquiera, ostentaba colmillos blancos como la nieve y a pesar de su fiera apariencia lucia muy elegante.   
  
-¡Es tiempo de ir a Ayudar a Alec!.  
  
-Si – Lorelei y Athena abren sus alas y empiezan a volar rumbo a la universidad.  
  
-La reencarnación del mago Clow ha destruido la barrera. – Kyouki se enoja ligeramente - ¡Me confié! ¡MALDITA SEA! – Un pequeño rayo recorre su mano derecha - ¡Te exterminare!.   
  
-¿Estas bien Clow? – Pregunta Alec.  
  
-Estoy agotado – Cae hincado – Necesito descansar un poco.  
  
-Demonios.,.,. ¡Shaoran! ¡Encárgate de Fugawara! – Saca una carta "FLY".  
  
Acciona la carta y unas alas aparecen en la espalda de Alec. Ya con esto empieza a luchar en el aire contra Kyouku. Mientras tanto Shaoran lucha contra Fugawara arduamente.  
  
-"FIRE, EARTH" – Alec utiliza dos cartas básicas para atacar a Kyouki, pero este se protege con una esfera negra.   
  
-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Necesitas mas que eso! "Sombras, acudan al llamado de Kyouki, y denme algo de su poder" SHADOW – Arroja el poder pero es destruido a la mitad del camino por un rayo de hielo y una flecha de fuego.  
  
-¡Lorelei! ¡Athena! – Se dibuja una gran sonrisa en Alec - ¡Me da muchísimo gusto verlas!.   
  
-Es mejor que vaya a curar a la Maestra de Oriente mi Amo – Dice Lorelei mientras de reojo observa a Tomoyo grabando todo lo que sucede - Esa.,.,. Esa mocosa.  
  
-Entiendo – Alec le guiñe el ojo.  
  
-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! – Kyouki se arroja hacia donde esta Alec, pero este saca una carta y vuelve a desaparecer – Maldición –Cuando reacciona nota que Lorelei se dirige hacia él con una espada dorada.   
  
-¡Te dije que yo seria tu oponente! – El báculo y la espada chocan.   
  
-Esta bien – Kyouki sonríe – Acepto tu reto.  
  
-¿Qué sucede contigo Li? ¡Eres muy débil! – Fugawara golpea constantemente a Shaoran con su báculo - ¡Pensé que el jefe del concilio de hechiceros era mas fuerte! – Termina con un golpe extra fuerte en el estómago y Shaoran es proyectado hacia donde esta Clow.   
  
-.,.,. Maldición – Shaoran no puede moverse.  
  
-¿Estás bien amigo? – Eriol se acerca un poco a Shaoran - ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas luchando muy mal.  
  
-Lo.,.,. Lo siento Eriol, pero solo puedo contar con la mitad de mi poder.   
  
-¡QUE! ¿Por qué?.   
  
-AMBOS MORIRÁN – Fugawara inclina un poco el báculo - ¡SANDSTO.,.,. – En ese instante una flecha se entierra en su mano y hace que suelte el báculo.   
  
-¡Yue! – Grita Eriol.   
  
-Llegamos a tiempo – Kerberos lanza de su boca una gran ola de fuego hacia Fugawara.  
  
-¡Amo Eriol! - Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon llegan con su amo y se colocan enfrente para protegerlo.  
  
-¡Spinel Sun! ¡Ruby Moon! Me da mucho gusto verlos.  
  
-Resiste Sakura. – Alec Saca una carta - ¡Cure! – La carta se activa y de ella sale una joven que abraza a Sakura y desaparece. Al hacer esto las heridas de Sakura se cierran casi por completo.   
  
-.,.,. – Sakura empieza a abrir los ojos - .,.,. ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-Nada importante señorita Sakura.   
  
-¡Que emoción! – Tomoyo esta maravillada al ver la escena de Sakura y Alec - ¡Los maestros de las cartas juntos! Pero.,.,. Ahora que recuerdo. Sakura no lleva ningún vestido diseñado por mí. Bueno, espero que para el próximo encuentro Sakura y Alec lleven un vestuario mas impactante – Se lleva la mano libre a la boca y ríe discretamente.  
  
-¡Eres una gran peleadora Guardiana! – Dice Kyouki.  
  
-Tu tampoco lo haces mal – Sonríe desafiantemente.   
  
-Creo que ya es tiempo de eliminarte.   
  
-¡CURE! – Alec utiliza la carta para sanar las heridas de Shaoran - ¿Estas bien Li?  
  
-Si.,.,. – Alec le estira la mano para intentar ayudarlo pero Shaoran la rechaza agresivamente - ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!.  
  
-¡Shaoran-kun! – Dice Sakura molesta – ¡No debiste hacerlo!.  
  
-No hay proble.,.,. – Alec deja de hablar debido a la presencia de un gran poder mágico. Por un instante Alec quedo estático.   
  
-Si.,.,. Siento una poderosa presencia – Dice Eriol - y me es muy familiar.,.,.  
  
-Pero si es.,.,. – Alec sonríe.  
  
-¡Prepárate a recibir mi técnica especial "angelita"! – Kyouki cierra sus ojos y cierra sus manos para empezar a recitar un conjuro.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado Lorelei! – Dice Athena.   
  
-Ese tonto no me golpeará.,.,. – Lorelei espera a Kyouki pero al igual que su amo siente la presencia - Pero si es.,.,.  
  
-"Dios de la Luz y Esperanza ven a mi llamado. Bríndame un poco de tu brillante resplandor para desaparecer la maldad que hay en este mundo. Yo Aoi Piet te lo pide" – Un extraño sujeto aparece con un báculo. El sujeto apunta su báculo hacia Kyouki y arroja un enorme rayo blanco.  
  
-¡Nooooo!.   
  
Kyouki intenta arrojar un poder para detener el potente rayo pero es inútil. Este poder es muy poderoso, tanto que Kyouki lo recibe de lleno y empieza a despedazarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer.  
  
-Es la reencarnación del Mago Piet – Dice Alec.  
  
-Ha llegado en buen momento.   
  
-¡Maldición! – Dice Fugawara – El estúpido de Kyouki fue eliminado. ¡Los volveré a enfrentar bastardos! – Fugawara desaparece sumergiéndose en el suelo.   
  
-Lo.,.,. Lo hemos vencido – Dice Athena.  
  
-No lo creo Athena – Alec se apoya con su espada, ya que esta débil. Tomoyo corre hacia Alec y lo ayuda.  
  
-¿Estas bien Alec? – Pregunta Tomoyo.   
  
-De fábula – Da un paso y pierde el equilibrio, gracias a Tomoyo Alec no azota – Bueno.,.,. quizás necesito unas vacaciones.  
  
-¡Te dije que la carta "Cure" utiliza mucho de tu poder mágico!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre usarla así? – Se acerca el joven a Alec. No es muy alto, a de medir como 1.70cm. Su ropa es muy extraña, es aguadísima y tiene un ligero toque Japonés, lo mas peculiar en este sujeto es que utiliza un gorro bombacho que oculta su cabello, gafas que esconden el brillo de sus ojos y unos guantes.  
  
-Tu, ¿Tu eres.,.,.? – Eriol se acerca.  
  
-Pensé que sabias todo Clow. – Dice el joven. - ¡Yo soy la reencarnación del Mago Piet. Mi nombre es Jean Kawamori – Estira la mano – Mucho gusto Eriol Hiragizawa.   
  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Eriol estrecha la mano de Jean. La reencarnación de Clow esta muy sorprendido.  
  
-Alec me mantuvo al tanto – Voltea a ver a Shaoran – Señor Li.,.,. Mucho gusto en conocerlo.  
  
-He escuchado de ti Kawamori. Tu has de ser el mago de Francia.  
  
-"Oui" – Dice Jean – Al parecer llegue a tiempo.   
  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos – Dice Sakura.  
  
-Tu has de ser la Maestra de las cartas de Oriente – Sonríe – Tenemos mucho que hablar.,.,. pero creo que lo mejor seria cambiar de sitio, la barrera se a esfumado y estoy segura que no tardaran en venir a investigar que ha sucedido.   
  
-Creo que tienes razón – Dice Alec mientras se apoya en Tomoyo.   
  
-Entonces lo mejor seria ir a nuestro hogar – Dice Athena mientras vuelve a su forma falsa.   
  
-Me parece una buena idea – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-Grr.,.,. – Lorelei piensa – "Estúpida mocosa.,.,. ¿Qué se cree?"  
  
Ya en el departamento de Alec los hechiceros se reúnen para hablar, mientras guardianes y osos de peluche andan en otro cuarto.  
  
-Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. – Dice Jean  
  
-Así es Maestro – Responde Alec – Al parecer nuestros anteriores enemigos son los más débiles.  
  
-¿Más débiles? – Tomoyo se asusta – Pero si.,.,. los enemigos anteriores casi los derrotan.  
  
-Shaoran – Sakura toma la mano de su amado.  
  
-Sakura.,.,. – Shaoran piensa – "Estos individuos son muy fuertes.,.,. Creo que tendré que.,.,.".  
  
-¿Sucede algo Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-No, nada Sakura – Aprieta su mano – No te preocupes.  
  
-Jean, necesito hablar contigo.,.,. a solas – Eriol se levanta.  
  
-¿Conmigo Eriol? – Jean también se levanta y ambos se alejan - ¿Qué sucede Eriol?.  
  
-¿Conoces a la persona que esta haciendo esto?.  
  
-No muy bien. Al igual que tu , no recuerdo claramente.,.,. pero de algo estoy seguro. Fue nuestro enemigo.  
  
-Eso mismo yo pensaba.,.,. Entonces lo mejor seria no separarnos.  
  
-¡Exacto! – En ese instante Jean se le pega al brazo de Eriol - ¡Yo pensaba lo mismo!.  
  
-¡Ya me esperaba esto! – Eriol intenta separarse – No te me pegues.  
  
-Ohh.,.,. Bueno. – Jean agacha la cabeza y suelta a Eriol.  
  
-Vamos.,.,. tampoco es para tanto.  
  
Notas del Autor: Por fin termine.,.,. ya me duele la espalda ya que me cuesta mucho trabajo describir las peleas, espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Avances: El misterio de Alec es revelado. Los maestros de las cartas investigan en los escombros de la escuela, mientras Tomoyo prepara un plan. Shaoran hace una llamada misteriosa a H.K. Kero se encuentra confundido y Spinel continua venciéndolo en los juegos. Mientras tanto Lilia habla con Yukito acerca de sus sentimientos. Para finalizar Eriol queda pasmado por una acción de Jean. El próximo capítulo: "Los Maestros de las Cartas" 


	6. Capítulo V: Los maestros de las Cartas

Capítulo V: Los maestros de las Cartas.  
  
El cuarto esta oscuro, las cortinas no dejan pasar los rayos del solo, solo se nota una silueta sentada en el escritorio tomando algo. Mientras tanto afuera.  
  
-Señorita Sakura – Dice Lilia – Bienvenida.  
  
-He venido a ver a Alec. – Dice mientras sonríe.   
  
-En estos momentos esta en la biblioteca meditando.  
  
-¿Meditando? – Sale Kero de la bolsa de Sakura – Si que es muy extraño, ¿No está loco?  
  
-¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES! – De la bolsa de Lilia sale Athena  
  
-.,.,. ¡Si es.,.,. es.,.,.! – Kero se asusta.  
  
-¡Soy tu peor pesadilla! – Dice la pequeña Atenía mientras Alec sale de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? – Dice Alec - .,.,. O señorita Sakura, No sabía que estaba aquí.   
  
-Acabo de llegar Alec.,.,. y por favor, llámame solamente Sakura.  
  
-.,.,. De acuerdo Sakura, por favor entre – Ambos entran a la biblioteca.  
  
-Cálmate Athena – Gota de Lilia porque observa a Athena enojadísima.   
  
-La bestia del sello del Maestro de Occidente esta furiosa, que miedo – Dice burlonamente Kero  
  
-¡Empieza a rezar! – Cambia a su forma original y aúlla.  
  
-¿Ah si? – Kerberos cambia a su forma original pero en ese instante Sakura y Alec salen y ambos dicen:  
  
-KERO-CHAN/ATHENA – Ambos se enojan.   
  
-.,.,. – Ambos vuelven a ser muñecos de felpa y sus amos entran a la biblioteca nuevamente.  
  
-.,.,. Hay chicos – Gota de Lilia – Se van a matar ustedes dos.,.,. y lo peor es que yo tengo que salir.,.,. – Deja una gran canasta de dulces.  
  
-¡DULCES! – Kerberos y Athena quedan súper contentos al ver la canastota.  
  
-Recuerden.,.,. tienen que compartir.   
  
Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca.  
  
-Por favor Sakura, ponte cómoda – Alec prende dos lámparas para iluminar un poco la biblioteca.  
  
-Es una biblioteca muy pequeña pero es linda.,.,. Aunque muy oscura. ¿Por qué no colocaste más focos?.  
  
-Me gusta la oscuridad.¿Gustas algo de tomar?.  
  
-No Gracias.  
  
-¿Segura? Tengo Sake, Tequila, Coñac, Whisky, Ron. – Alec se sirve un poco de Tequila en un vaso especial llamado "Caballito"  
  
-¿Qué es eso? – Dice la maestra de las Cartas.  
  
-Es tequila mexicano, es como el Sake. – Alec abre un cajón especial lleno de hielos y saca un refresco (Lo llamaremos refresco de "Cola" para no pagar regalías) y se lo da a Sakura.  
  
-.,.,. Gracias. – Alec se sienta enfrente de Sakura.  
  
-¿Para que soy bueno Sakura?.  
  
-Lo primero que me gustaría decir sería: gracias por haberme ayudado contra Fugawara.   
  
-No hay problema Sakura. – Se toma el tequila de un trago.  
  
-.,.,. Alec, también quiero preguntarte otra cosa. ¿Desde cuando eres un Maestro de las Cartas?.   
  
-.,.,. Tiene ya algo de tiempo.,.,. – Junta sus manos y apoya su barbilla en ellas – Todo empezó hace 10 años.,.,.   
  
Yo era un chico común y corriente, vivía en New York, yo era un latino y por ello muchos chicos me molestaban.  
  
-VEN AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO LATINO – 5 chicos persiguen a un joven.  
  
-¡Demonios! – El chico continua corriendo desesperadamente, al doblar en una esquina Alec entra a una biblioteca y logra eludir a sus perseguidores por el momento – Uff, estuvo cerca.,.,.  
  
Al momento pensé que había sido coincidencia haber llegado a la biblioteca, pero no lo fue.,.,. Algo me atrajo. Algo que cambio mi vida para siempre. Sentí algo muy extraño.,.,. algo que provenía de un sitio dentro de la biblioteca.,.,. Era un libro que estaba escondido entre la estantería y los libros.,.   
  
-¿Qué demonios es esto? – Cuando Alec lo toca este empieza a brillar y Alec lo suelta - .,.,. ¿Pero que.,.?.   
  
No se porque lo volví a tomar y lo guarde en mi mochila. Al llegar a mi casa lo saque y me decidí a abrirlo.  
  
-.,.,. ¿Qué será esto? – Alec nota que hay un tipo de cartas, toma una. - .,.,. ¿Qué es esto? .,.,. Wi.,.,. ¡Wind!  
  
Al leer lo que decía la carta, una fuerte ventisca apareció y ésta, hizo que las cartas se perdieran en la ciudad. En ese instante apareció del libro una muñequita de felpa.,.,. Athena.,.,. Y con ello empezó mi historia.  
  
-.,.,. No lo puedo creer. – Sakura esta muy sorprendida mientras Alec se sirve un poco mas de Tequila.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? .  
  
-Es que.,.,. Lo que a mi me sucedió fue casi parecido. Accioné la carta Viento y las cartas volaron y desaparecieron.  
  
-Mmm.,.,. Al parecer nosotros dos ya estábamos predestinados a ser Card Captors, querida Sakura. – Se toma de un trago su bebida.   
  
-Alec, ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?.  
  
-Por supuesto – Se sirve un poco más de Tequila.  
  
-¿Por qué has venido a Japón?.  
  
-A ayudarte, a diferencia de ti yo he estado luchando contra las fuerzas del mal desde mis 14 años. En mi último encuentro mi enemigo me reveló que aparecería un enemigo muy fuerte que vencería a los Maestros de las Cartas. En ese momento quede sorprendido porque pensé que yo era el único Maestro que existía.  
  
-Yo pensaba lo mismo Alec. – Sakura se levanta. – Alec, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.   
  
-Tienes razón. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar pistas en el sitio en donde nos atacaron.  
  
-Pero, la escuela esta cerrada. No podremos entrar.  
  
-Sakura, no hay imposibles para nosotros.,.,. no mas me toma otro y ya nos vamos, en serio, la última y nos vamos – Una enorme gota recorre la cabeza de Sakura.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro cuarto cerca de ahí.  
  
-¡Ese chocolate es mío! – Kero hace berrinche mientras Athena devora el chocolate.  
  
-Era.,.,. – Athena se hecha en la cama.   
  
-¡No puedo creer que exista alguien como tu!   
  
-¡Claro! Si soy única. – Se limpia el chocolate de la boca.   
  
-¡Eran partes iguales! ¡Ese chocolate tenía que ser mío!.  
  
-Se nota que no eres un caballero con las damas. – Le saca la lengua.  
  
-.,.,. – Piensa – Me está sacando de mis casillas.   
  
-Kero-chan – Entra Sakura al cuarto – Ya nos vamos.  
  
-¡Excelente! – Kero vuela hacia Sakura.  
  
-Athena – Dice Alec – Espera a Lilia, yo saldré con Sakura por respuestas.   
  
-Si amito – Athena sale volando del cuarto rumbo a la sala.   
  
-Sakura, por favor toma mi mano – Alec sujeta su collar y pronuncia "Liberate". Al momento su collar se transforma en una espada. - ¡Teleport! – Sakura, Kero y Alec desaparecen.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura.  
  
-¡He terminado! – Tomoyo guarda una película VHS y un DVD en unas cajas - ¡Han quedado perfecto! Ahora solo tengo que.,.,. – Tomoyo toma varias telas de distinto color - .,.,. Diseñar la ropa de mi querida Sakura y de mi querido Alec. ¡Que felicidad! – Sus ojos empiezan a brillar.  
  
En las ruinas de la escuela policías y peritos investigan arduamente las ruinas, hasta que un tipo de polvo cae del cielo y todos quedan dormidos. Sakura y Alec llegan volando.  
  
-Buen trabajo Sakura – Dice Alec mientras las alas de su espalda desaparecen.   
  
-Aún siento el gran poder mágico – Dice Kero mientras salía de la bolsa de Sakura.  
  
-Guardián Kerberos.,.,. ¿No se te hace familiar esta energía?  
  
-Si, se me es muy familiar pero no logro recordar de donde.  
  
-Grandiosa ayuda. – Dice en español – "A este se le va el avión re feo".  
  
-¿Conoces a Fugawara Alec?.  
  
-No – Responde el Maestro de las cartas – Al decir verdad, a mi también me extrañó ese sujeto. Me pregunto que conexión habrá tenido con el hijo de Kyouki.   
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo – Dice Kero – Este poder lo había sentido hace ya tiempo. Era de un amigo de Clow.   
  
-¡Perfecto! – Dice Sakura - ¿Qué mas recuerdas?.  
  
-Solo eso Sakura. Aún no logro recordar al amigo de Clow.   
  
-No te preocupes – Dice Alec – Con el tiempo lo harás – Empieza a alejarse de Sakura.  
  
-¿Te irás?.  
  
-Creo que sería mejor separarnos – Desaparece de la vista de Sakura.  
  
Y en otro lado Shaoran hace una llamada a H.K.  
  
-Residencia Li – Dice una voz femenina.  
  
-Meiling, soy yo.  
  
-¡Shaoran! – Meiling se emociona al escucharlo - ¿Cómo has estado Shaoran?.  
  
-Meiling, escucha con atención.  
  
-Esta bien.,.,. .,.,. aja.,.,. si.,.,. mmm ¡QUE! Pero.,.,. .,.,. si, lo se pero.,.,. ¿Estas seguro?.  
  
-Completamente Meiling.,.,. Los necesito en Japón lo antes posible.  
  
-Si Shaoran, pero tu sabes que no es tan fácil.  
  
-Sé que harán lo mejor y dejaran las cosas en buen estado.   
  
-Eso espero. Si podemos mañana mismo salimos hacia Japón.,.,. Solo tengo que hablar con él.,.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes.,.,. Meiling, tengo que colgar.  
  
-Si, cuídate mucho Shaoran – Cuelgan - .,.,. Espero que todo salga bien.  
  
Mientras tanto la bella Tomoyo ha terminado de escoger las telas y otras cosas para hacer un hermoso un vestuario para Alec.   
  
-¡He terminado el vestuario de Sakura! ¡Quedó lindísimo! – Tomoyo aún no pierde el toque y el vestido ha quedado "E-x-c-e-l-e-n-t-e". Gracias a Dios ha dejado de hacer vestidos en forma de animales como los hacia en la primaria – Ahora a realizar el vestuario de Alec.,.,. Mmmm Quizás sea buena idea hacer también una nueva funda para la espada – Le brillan los ojos - ¡Que emoción! ¡Filmar a Alec con una de mis creaciones! – Se ríe discretamente.  
  
Unos días han pasado. Por el momento todo es paz pero Los Maestros de las cartas no descansan.  
  
-¿Para que nos han reunido? – Pregunta Shaoran a Sakura y a Alec.  
  
-Para esto – Alec deja caer un tipo de anillo en la mesa – Este anillo es muy extraño – Lo sujeta Eriol.  
  
-Pero si es.,.,. – En ese momento Jean se lo arrebata.  
  
-O si, el símbolo de un viejo conocido, ¿Verdad Clow?   
  
-.,.,. Así es, pero no me digas Clow, mejor Eriol.  
  
-Esta bien – Examina bien el anillo – Pero, si él estuviera vivo, tendría como 100 años.  
  
-Quizás reencarnó como nosotros. – Dice Eriol.  
  
-Déjame y doy mi punto de vista – Shaoran observa el anillo.  
  
-Eriol, si él reencarnó, estamos en serios problemas. – Dice Jean preocupada  
  
-Mmm, este símbolo se me hace conocido.,.,. Lo he visto en libros del concilio, ¿Les molesta si me lo quedo para estudiarlo mas?. – Pregunta Shaoran  
  
-No hay problema – Dice Alec.   
  
-Si amigo, quédatelo – Afirma Eriol.  
  
-Espero que no sea peligroso – Dice Sakura.   
  
-.,.,. – Alec piensa – "La señorita Tomoyo no vino.,.,. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? .,.,. Dios, en que andas pensando Scot, saca esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza"  
  
-¿Sucede algo Alec? – Pregunta Jean.  
  
-.,.,. – Se sonroja – No, nada.,.,. Jajajaja – Se rasca la cabeza.   
  
Mientras en otros cuarto.   
  
-¡No, no puedes vencerme! – Kero y Spi juegan con un juego de video.  
  
-¡Si puedo! – Spi vence a Kero nuevamente – Soy el mejor.  
  
-.,.,. – Kero queda con los ánimos por los suelos - .,.,. No puede ser.,.,.   
  
-Ja – Athena aguanta su risita burlona y piensa – "Que gracioso es Kero-chan".   
  
-¿Por qué no le dices eso a Alec? – Le dice Yukito a Lilia con su clásica sonrisa.  
  
-.,.,. No, no me atrevo.  
  
-¿Por qué? – Se acerca Nakuru – No pierdes nada Lilia.  
  
-No soy adecuada para él, eso es todo. Yo soy una falsa identidad.  
  
-Al igual que yo – Dice Yukito aún manteniendo su sonrisa – Pero estoy seguro que tu verdadera identidad no quiere verte triste.  
  
-.,.,. Lorelei también quiere mucho a mi amo pero.,.,.  
  
-¡Entonces no se diga mas! – Responde Yukito - ¡Tienes que decirle tus sentimientos! Si no después será tarde.  
  
-No – Lilia niega con la cabeza – Alec ha sufrido muchísimo como para meterle otro problema en su cabeza.  
  
-El amor no es un problema ni un peso. – Dice Yukito.   
  
-Dices ello porque no sabes absolutamente nada.,.,. Alec perdió a su ser mas querido hace ya tiempo.  
  
-¿Ese ser querido murió? – Pregunta Nakuru.  
  
-.,.,. No quisiera hablar de ello – Una lagrima recorre su rostro. El simple hecho de recordar esa trágica escena le quiebra el corazón   
  
-Entiendo amiga – Dice Yukito mientras intenta consolarla.   
  
-.,.,. Samantha.,.,. – Susurra Lilia  
  
Han pasado unas horas, todos se han ido a excepción de Jean y Eriol.   
  
-Es muy extraño – Dice en voz baja Eriol.  
  
-¿Qué es extraño? – Pregunta su amigo Jean.  
  
-No puedo creer que Chang esté vivo, simplemente no lo puedo creer.  
  
-Quizás no sea Chang querido Eriol – Se acerca a él – Quizás sea alguien más.  
  
-Pero es su sello Jean, el anillo trae el sello de la familia Chang.  
  
-Lo se, lo se.,.,. Pero eso no significa nada.  
  
-Significa problemas.,.,.  
  
-Mira.,.,. Si en nuestra anterior vida pudimos contra el, podremos en esta vida. – Le toma la mano - ¿No crees?  
  
-.,.,. – Eriol esta confundido - ¿Qué haces Jean? – Eriol se voltea un poco para quedar frente a frente.  
  
-.,.,. Estas nervioso Eriol.,.,. – Jean se sonroja.  
  
-No es cierto.,.,.   
  
-¿A que le temes Eriol? ¿A no saber todas las respuestas?  
  
-.,.,. Así es.,. – En ese instante Eriol deja abrir su corazón.   
  
-No has cambiado en nada Red.,.,. Aún continuas teniendo mucho miedo.,.,. ¿Por qué esconderlo con una sonrisa?.  
  
-Por así no pueden lastimarme Aoi.   
  
-Yo nunca te lastimaré, eres.,.,. eres la persona mas importante en mi vida "j´adore Red"  
  
Eriol no sabe que hacer y el rostro de Jean se acerca mas y mas al suyo hasta que se funde en un beso, un lindo beso. Eriol no hace nada por detenerlo, sus labios son tan suaves. Lo único que puede hacer es apretar los hombros de Aoi, son tan suaves, tan delgados.  
  
Aoi esta completamente rojo, por fin después de tantos años esta besando a la persona que ama, por fin Red Clow ha abierto su corazón. El beso es muy apasionado, Aoi se a perdido en el delicioso sabor de los labios de su amado.,.,. desde su vida pasada había deseado esto.   
  
Pero una escena tan conmovedora tiene que terminar tarde o temprano, es Aoi quien se separa bruscamente al sentir las manos de Eriol apretarle sus hombros.  
  
-.,.,. Eriol, yo – Empieza a caminar hacia atrás - .,.,. Lo, lo siento.,.,. Eriol, realmente lo siento.,.,. – Sale corriendo dejando a Eriol petrificado por lo que acaba de suceder.   
  
-.,.,. Que, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? – Eriol no puede creerlo, pero ¿Qué acaba de suceder?.   
  
Nota de Autor: Uyyyyy.,.,. Eriol beso a Jean, ¿Otra escena Yaoi hecha por mi Amigo Alex? No, esta escena me la eché yo solito, =P Ahora si que mi Amiga Laura (Kagome Higurashi) me va a matar, pero eso si Nakoruru (su nick viejito) y todos los demás que leen, antes que saquen sus cuchillo y me maten termina de leer el fic, les aseguro que no es lo que piensan =P. Hay una sorpresa mas adelante   
  
Eso si, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer escenas románticas, debido a que mi corazón esta podrido (Bueno dizque esta) y porque no creo en eso "mágico" llamado amor. Pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado este cachito.  
  
Avances del próximo capítulo: Meiling por fin llega a Japón con un misterioso acompañante. Por fin, después de mucho trabajo Lilia le confiesa a Alec sentimientos. Sakura y Alec se enfrentan a un enemigo muy poderoso. El siguiente capítulo se llamará: "El verdadero poder de Shaoran" 


	7. Capítulo VI: El verdadero poder de Sha

Capítulo VI: El verdadero poder de Shaoran.  
  
En un parque de Tokio, Sakura espera sentada en una fuente a alguien.   
  
-Toma Sakura – Llega Shaoran con un helado  
  
-¡Gracias! – Sakura toma el helado y Shaoran se sienta a lado de ella. - ¡Esta delicioso!  
  
-Si.,.,. – Shaoran empieza a pensar y su mirada refleja tristeza.  
  
-Shaoran, ¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a la ceremonia de mi padre?.,.,. Shaoran.,.,. – Voltea a verlo y nota que Shaoran esta preocupado - ¿Shaoran?   
  
-.,.,. – Sale de su trance, voltea a verla y le sonríe - ¿Me decías algo Sakura?  
  
-.,.,. ¿Qué te pasa Shaoran? – Sakura pasa su mano por el rostro de Shaoran - ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Por supuesto que estoy bien Sakura. No te preocupes.  
  
-Te noto preocupado Shaoran.  
  
-Estoy bien Mi hermosa "Flor de Cerezo".  
  
-¿Me lo juras? – Sakura observa fijamente Shaoran.  
  
-Si Sakura.,.,. – Lo dice pero en un tono que no le inspira confianza a Sakura.  
  
-Algo me ocultas Shaoran. – Sakura se pone triste. – Shaoran, por favor.,.,. no me ocultes lo que te sucede.,.,. me rompes el corazón.  
  
-Sakura – Le toma la mano – Es algo que no puedo decirte.,.,. por favor entiéndeme.  
  
-Esta bien Shaoran, lo intentaré. Pero tengo muchísimo miedo, miedo a perderte.   
  
-No debes de tener miedo.  
  
-La ultima vez que me sentí así fue con la carta "Vacío". Tuve tanto miedo.,.,. Miedo a perder mis sentimientos, pero especialmente.,.,. miedo a perder lo que sentía por ti.,.,. "Lo que siento por ti"  
  
-No va a pasar nada malo Sakura. – Shaoran la tranquiliza dando le beso apasionado, tan apasionado que Sakura pierde las fuerzas y suelta el helado.  
  
En otro lado.  
  
-¿QUÉ TU QUE? – Alec no puede creer lo que escucha.  
  
-.,.,. Si, lo besé. Lo, lo siento – Baja la mirada.  
  
-No, no te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo, solo lo que te mandó tu corazón.  
  
-Pero, yo debí.,.,. debí detenerlo. Por poco me descubre, estoy segu.,.,. – Alec interrumpe.  
  
-Mira Jean, lo hecho, hecho está. Y ya nada puede solucionarlo. Así que no te estés mortificando.  
  
-Está.,.,. está bien Alec. – Ambos se levantan – Gracias  
  
-Ten muchísimo cuidado. Y espero que Margot y Remi lleguen pronto.  
  
-Mañana llegarán, bueno me despido – Le da un beso en la mejilla.   
  
-¿Me decías algo de tu padre Sakura? – Dice Shaoran mientras ambos caminan al departamento de Sakura.  
  
-Mañana es una ceremonia muy importante celebrada para mi padre en la universidad.  
  
-¿Qué se celebra?  
  
-El ascenso de mi padre. – Sonríe – Será el doctor de la Facultad de Arqueología.  
  
-Eso es una magnífico. Pero.,.,. ¿Mañana? Mañana no creo. Mañana llega Meiling. Pero prometo alcanzarte Sakura.  
  
-¡Llegará mañana Meiling! ¡Eso es una gran noticia!  
  
-¿A que hora es la ceremonia de tu padre?  
  
-A la 1 de la tarde Shaoran.  
  
-Meiling llega a la 1:10, llegaría un poco tarde.  
  
-No importa Shaoran, mientras llegues todo esta bien.  
  
-Gracias. – Llegan al departamento de Sakura.  
  
-Entonces.,.,.   
  
-Entonces.,.,. Nos vemos mañana.   
  
Unas horas después.  
  
-Quizás te estas preocupando de más amiga. – Dice Tomoyo mientras termina un saco de traje.  
  
-¿Lo crees Tomoyo?  
  
-Si Sakura. Estoy segura que Shaoran no te ocultaría nada importante.  
  
-En ocasiones lo siento mas frió e ido en sus pensamientos.   
  
-Conociéndolo. – Sonríe – Esta pensando la mejor forma para protegerte – Tomoyo esta dando los últimos detalles al saco.  
  
-Si, eso ha de ser – Sonríe y "por fin" se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Tomoyo – Amiga.,.,. ¿Y ese saco?  
  
-Estoy terminando el saco del traje.  
  
-Eso es bueno Tomoyo – Sakura se levanta – Iré a descansar.,.,. Buenas no – En ese momento piensa en el traje - ¿Traje? ¿Cuál traje Tomoyo?  
  
-¡El traje que le estoy haciendo a Alec! – Tomoyo enseña un traje color verde palo y en sus ojos se refleja una gran felicidad. - ¡Estoy tan emocionada!  
  
-Jajaja.,.,. – Gota – Hay Tomoyo.   
  
Al siguiente día, a las 11:00 a.m.  
  
-Buenos días Touya – Tomoyo lo invita a pasar al departamento.  
  
-Buenos días.,.,. – Pasa y se sienta en la sala. - ¿Tardará mucho el monstruo?  
  
-No creo, esta terminándose de arreglar. – Tomoyo empieza a guardan en su bolsa dos paquetes.  
  
-¿Y eso que es Tomoyo?  
  
-Solo diré que estoy preparada para cualquier emergencia. – Sonríe.  
  
-Aun no logro entenderte a la perfección. – Sale Sakura del cuarto.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Ya es tarde – Al escuchar esto Sakura se enfurece.  
  
-B-U-E-N-O-S D-Í-A-S.  
  
-Eres lenta Monstruo. – Sakura pierde los estribos y las venas de la frente y de la mano se engruesan.  
  
-¡No soy un monstruo! – Lo patea.  
  
-.,.,. – Se aguanta las ganas de Gritar. – No has cambiado en nada.   
  
-Sakura.,.,. – Dice Tomoyo mientras se pone en medio de Sakura y Touya. – Es mejor partir, recuerda que tenemos que estar un poco antes con tu padre.   
  
-.,.,. Tienes razón amiga – Touya se levanta.  
  
-Iremos en mi auto, solo espero que no lo destruyas monstruo.   
  
-¡TOUYA!  
  
-¡Que lo besaste! – Dice Shaoran muy sorprendido.  
  
-Si.,.,. si lo bese. Y aun no se la razón del porque no pude contenerme. Algo en él me atrajo. Sus ojos eran tan profundos.,.,. sus labios tan suaves y delicados.,.,. – La mirada de Eriol se pierde al estar contando lo que le sucedió. - .,.,. sus labios eran dulces, y sus hombros tan suaves, tan, tan.,.,.   
  
-¿Estas bien Eriol? – Shaoran esta muy sorprendido, nunca había visto así a su amigo.  
  
-Si.,.,. si, solo estoy confundido. Siempre he tenido el control de todo y ahora.,.,. simplemente esto se me sale de las manos.  
  
-¿Por qué no hablas con él? Creo que es lo único que puedes hacer.   
  
-Creo que si. Gracias amigo.  
  
-¿Estas segura que me veo bien hija? – Dice el profesor Kinomoto mientras termina de acomodar su corbata.  
  
-Si papá, te vez muy bien. – Dice Sakura con una amplia sonrisa mientras que Tomoyo filma.  
  
-Si te vez papá, en eso concuerdo con el monstruo.  
  
-¡Que has dicho! – Se le engruesa la vena a Sakura.   
  
-Calmada hija. – Fujikata sonríe pero esa sonrisa se desvanece cuando observa el reloj – Se esta haciendo tarde.  
  
-Sakura – Tomoyo se acerca a su amiga - ¿Te molestaría si te alcanzo luego? Tengo que hacer algo.  
  
-No me molesta Tomoyo, solo espero que llegues a tiempo.  
  
-Claro que si amiga. – Apaga su cámara y la guarda – Te veo más al rato.   
  
-Esta vez.,.,. Obtendré mi venganza – Fuwagara se encuentra en el Templo de Mon-zen.  
  
-.,.,. Igual yo. – Una sombra aparece detrás de Fugawaga.  
  
-Señor Chang Ho Nam – Fugawara voltea a verlo.  
  
-Tengo cuentas pendientes con Li Shaoran.,.,.  
  
-Y yo con la Maestra de las Cartas, ¿Verdad chicos?  
  
-Si.,.,. – Atrás de Fugawara aparecen dos sujetos; Uno con una mascara con forma de demonio y otro individuo mitad hielo y mitad fuego.   
  
-Acabaremos con ellos señor. – Crea una pequeña llama en la palma de la mano.  
  
-Les tengo una sorpresa a los maestros de las cartas – Ríe sádicamente el sujeto con la mascara.  
  
En la casa de Alec.  
  
-Buenos días – Tomoyo le sonríe a Lilia - ¿Se encontrará Alec?  
  
-Si, por favor señorita Daidouji pase – La invita a pasar – Por favor tome asiento.  
  
-Gracias.   
  
-Por nada Por favor espere aquí a mi Amo. – Piensa – "Que maldita suerte.,.,. Exactamente cuando voy de salida llega esta Mocosa.,.,." – Lilia sale de la casa.  
  
-Al parecer se fue enojada, o ¿Fue mi imaginación? - Tomoyo empieza a esperar a Alec. Pasan como 15 minutos y Alec no aparece - ¿Pasará algo? – Tomoyo escucha que alguien toca el piano y al instante la curiosidad la invade. Al empezar a caminar y cuando lo hace escucha  
  
Ella, se desliza y me atropella.  
  
y, aunque a veces no me importe  
  
sé que el día que la pierda,  
  
volveré a sufrir por.,.,.  
  
ella, que aparece y que se esconde;  
  
que se marcha y que se queda;  
  
que es pregunta y es respuesta;  
  
que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella.,.,.  
  
Tomoyo llega al cuarto y observa a Alec. Tomoyo lo contempla por un momento.  
  
Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;  
  
va conmigo pero, no se donde va.  
  
mi rival, mi compañera;  
  
que esta tan dentro de mi vida y,  
  
a la vez, esta tan fuera.  
  
sé que volveré a perderme y,  
  
la encontrare de nuevo pero  
  
con otro rostro y otro  
  
nombre diferente y otro cuerpo.  
  
pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva;  
  
nunca me responde si, al girar la rue.,.,.  
  
-Hola Alec. – Al instante Alec da un brinco.  
  
-To.,.,. Tomoyo. – Alec empieza a recuperar poco a poco el color – No sabía que estaba aquí.  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabias? ¿Acaso no te dijo Lilia?.  
  
-No, no me dijo nada. Y es muy raro que ella no me haya dicho que estabas aquí. – En ese momento Alec se ruboriza – Disculpa Tomoyo.,.,. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?  
  
-No mucho – Sonríe dulcemente – Solo lo necesario para escucharte cantar – Al escuchar eso Alec se pone morado de la pena – ¡Y cantas muy bien!.  
  
-Por favor Tomoyo.,.,. Basta. – Alec intenta recuperar la compostura – Tomoyo.,.,. ¿Puedo saber la razón de su visita?  
  
-Tenia.,.,. – Se pone roja. – Tenia ganas de verte Alec.  
  
-¿Disculpa? – Alec se levanta y se le queda viendo fijamente a Tomoyo.  
  
Ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro. Alec esta cautivado por los hermosos ojos de Tomoyo, sus ojos pueden reflejar una gran ternura, una gran inocencia y lo mas importante.,.,. Una gran nobleza. Mientras que Tomoyo se pierde en los ojos oscuros de Alec, ojos que reflejan una gran tristeza y dolor. Tomoyo acaricia el rostro de Alec suavemente mientras poco a poco reúne las fuerzas para acercarse a su rostro para besarlo.   
  
-No.,.,. no puedo – Alec hace hacia un lado su rostro para evitar el beso.  
  
-.,.,. – Tomoyo queda lastimada por la acción de Alec – Perdóname Alec. – Alec mira hacia el suelo y no responde – Creo que lo mejor es que.,.,. me vaya. – Tomoyo empieza a caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Alec rompe el silencio.  
  
-No, perdóname tu a mi. – Tomoyo se detiene a escucharlo y voltea a verlo. – Yo.,.,. – Tomoyo lo interrumpe.  
  
-¿Por qué me pides perdón?   
  
-Porque no se que me sucedió – Alec se acerca a Tomoyo.  
  
-No tienes que pedir perdón. – Sonríe con dificultad para evitar su tristeza pero una pequeña lagrima recorre su rostro.  
  
-Si tengo que pedirte perdón, porque.,.,. – Alec pasa su mano con suavidad en el rostro de Tomoyo para secar la lagrima. – tengo miedo.  
  
-¿A que le temes Alec?   
  
-A volver a.,.,. – Son interrumpidos por.,.,.  
  
-¡AMITO! – Athena llega gritando al cuarto – ¡Algo terrible ha pasado!  
  
-Creo que es mejor irme – Tomoyo mira su reloj – Se me ha hecho tarde, nos veremos después Alec.  
  
-No, espera – Alec intenta detenerla Athena se pone en medio del camino.   
  
-¡Amito, se trata de Remi!  
  
-¡Remi! – Alec responde asombrado. - ¿Qué sucede con él?  
  
-¡Esta en Tokio!  
  
-¡QUE! – Alec queda sorprendido - ¿Desde cuando? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABIAS.,.,.? – Athena no deja que Alec termine y dice:  
  
-Lilia fue por él al aeropuerto. No ha de tardar en llegar.  
  
-Esta bien.,.,. – Piensa – "Como siempre tengo que sacrificar lo que realmente quiero"  
  
Aeropuerto de Tokio 1:15 p.m.   
  
-¡Por fin hemos llegado! – Meiling se encuentra entusiasmada - ¡Podré ver a Sakura y a Tomoyo!  
  
-Meiling, no estamos aquí por asuntos personales – Interrumpe su acompañante, quien venia cubierto con una túnica negra.  
  
-Perdóname Sh.,.,. – A lo lejos observa que su primo esta ya esperándolos - ¡SHAORAN! – Meiling corre para abrazar a su primo.   
  
-Meiling, me da mucho gusto verte.,.,. – El acompañante de Meiling se acerca a Shaoran. – Y a ti también me da gusto verte.   
  
-Lo mismo digo. – Dice el misterioso sujeto. – Meiling me puso al tanto de todo.  
  
-Lo mejor sería ir a mi casa para.,.,. – Interrumpe el sujeto.  
  
-Lo se, no te preocupes.   
  
-Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura.   
  
-Lo se Shaoran, por eso he venido con Meiling. Mientras mas pronto lleguemos mejor.  
  
-Si, así es.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Universidad se realiza una ceremonia para nombrar al Profesor Kinomoto Decano de la facultad de Antropología.  
  
-Hola, Sakura – Tomoyo se sienta a lado de su amiga – Espero no haber llegado tan tarde.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoyo. – Sakura esta muy contenta por la ceremonia que se le esta haciendo a su padre.  
  
-Silencio Monstruo, papá va a pasar a hablar.   
  
-.,.,. – Sakura pisa a Touya.   
  
-.,.,. – Touya se pone rojo por el dolor.  
  
-Touya, Sakura – Tomoyo intenta calmarlos – Su padre ha empezado a hablar, es mejor prestarle atención.  
  
-Siéntate por favor. – Shaoran invita al misterioso sujeto a sentarse para después él hacer lo mismo.   
  
-Gracias – El sujeto descubre su rostro. Es una persona "idéntica a Shaoran"  
  
-Dime, ¿El Concilio se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia?  
  
-No, todo ha salido a la perfección. Tu madre fue muy inteligente al enseñarte a dividir tu poder en dos.   
  
-Si, al parecer fue una buena idea.,.,. Aunque al inicio tuve mis dudas.  
  
-Te entiendo – Sonríe – No por algo soy una parte de ti.  
  
-¿Hay alguna novedad?  
  
-Si, una en especial. Hace un par de meses el líder del Clan Chang desapareció  
  
-¿Desapareció?  
  
-Si, y lo mas misterioso fue que encontraron este pergamino. – Le da el pergamino a Shaoran – Al parecer habla de Clow y de un tal Piet.   
  
-¿De Clow y Piet? – Shaoran queda impresionado pero al ver el pergamino su sorpresa incrementa.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¡Este sello! – De su bolsa saca el anillo que Piet le dio – ¡Lo sabia!  
  
-¿Qué significa Shaoran?  
  
-¡Problemas!  
  
-Bienvenido Remi. – Alec abraza a su amigo. Remi es una persona muy alta, mide 1.95m cabello largo, lacio y de un color azul. Vestido de una forma extraña, pantalón negro de cuero, zapatos negros y un tipo de chamarra de mismo material del pantalón de color rojo. – Al parecer continuas vistiéndote muy raro.  
  
-No conocer tu la moda en París.   
  
-¿Perdón? – Alec aguanta las ganas de reír a escuchar a Remi hablar.  
  
-Si lo se.,.,. mi japonés malo es y apesta. Pero intento mejorar yo japonés malo como tu francés terrible es.,. – Lilia llega con las maletas de Remi.  
  
-¿Las puedo dejar aquí? – Lilia suelta las maletas y cuando voltea hacia Alec lo nota muy enfadado.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo en la biblioteca Lilia – Dice Alec mientras va a la biblioteca.  
  
-Pero.,.,. – Alec interrumpe.  
  
-¡AHORA!  
  
Mientras el padre de Sakura dice su discurso un increíble poder empieza a sentirse en todo Tokio.   
  
-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Tomoyo nota a su amiga muy preocupada.  
  
-Es.,.,. – Piensa – "Es una terrible energía maligna" – Empieza a temblar fuertemente.  
  
-¡Que sucede! – Touya se asusta un poco.  
  
-¡Touya! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Quédense aquí! – Sakura y Tomoyo se levantan.  
  
-Yo también voy Sakura.,.,. Siempre he estado contigo en los malos momentos. ¡Siempre!  
  
-Esta bien. – Voltea a ver a su hermano – Lleva a mi padre a un lugar seguro.  
  
-.,.,. – Touya aprieta su mano, sabe que no puede hacer nada mas. – Esta bien.,.,.   
  
-¡Shaoran! - El Alter-Shaoran se levanta.  
  
-¡Si lo sé! – Shaoran estrecha la mano de su alter Ego.  
  
-Volveremos a ser uno. – El Alter-Shaoran empieza a brillar y desaparece.  
  
-Listo – Unos pequeños rayos empiezan a rodear su cuerpo – He vuelto a tener todo mi poder. – Shaoran abre y cierra los puños – Con este poder podré ayudar a Sakura.  
  
-Ese poder.,.,. es de Chang – Eriol empieza a sudar – Es muy fuerte.   
  
-Señor Eriol – Nakuru llega a la habitación. – El señor Kawamori lo esta esperando en la sala.  
  
-¿Jean? - Va a la sala. – Jean.,.,.  
  
-¿Lo sentiste verdad? ¡Es Chang!  
  
-.,.,. Si.  
  
-¡Tenemos que ir a ese lugar de inmediato!.  
  
-Calma.,.,. Será mejor ir con Sakura.   
  
-¡Ella esta cerca! – Jean toma la mano de Eriol.   
  
-.,.,. que.,.,. ¿Qué haces? - Eriol y Jean desaparecen.  
  
-Lo siento Alec.,.,. – Lilia esta casi llorando por la actitud de Alec.  
  
-¡No debiste hacer eso! ¡Ella estuvo esperando mucho tiempo!  
  
-Lo siento.,.,. se me fue. Pero no le tomes mucha importancia.  
  
-¡QUE!   
  
-Alec.,.,. – Lilia se levanta. - ¿Por qué me estas gritando? – Empieza a llorar.  
  
-.,.,. Lo siento – Abraza a Lilia.  
  
-Yo también lo siento. Me encelé.   
  
-¿Encelar? – Sonríe un poco. - ¿Por qué?   
  
-Porque.,.,. – Se separa de Alec - .,.,. Porque, ¡Te amo!  
  
-Lilia – Le sonríe – Yo también te amo.   
  
-Pero, no como mujer.,.,. y yo te amo como hombre. – Lilia acaricia el rostro de Alec.  
  
-.,.,. Yo.,.,. yo.,.,. – En esos momentos todos sienten el poder que esta siendo emanado y empieza a temblar ligeramente.   
  
-¡Que es este poder!  
  
-¡Sakura! – Yue y Kerberos llegan volando.   
  
-Mira Sakura, ahí vienen Kero y Yue – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Kero! ¡Yue! – Ambos aterrizan. – ¡Ese poder es increíble!  
  
-Si Sakura. Al parecer nuestro verdadero enemigo a salido.  
  
-¡Tiene un gran poder! – Sakura le responde a Yue.   
  
-Hay parecer proviene de ahí – Kerberos señala hacia el Templo de Mon-zen.   
  
-El templo – Atrás de Sakura aparecen Eriol y Jean.  
  
-Hemos llegado – Jean suelta a Eriol.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Eriol se acerca a Sakura – Es él.,.,. ¡Es Chang!.  
  
-¿Chang? ¿Quién es.,.,. – Interrumpe Jean.  
  
-Chang era un amigo de Clow y Aoi pero ese sujeto siempre les tuvo envidia y se convirtió en nuestro enemigo.,.  
  
-Creo que ahora lo mejor sería esperar a Shaoran y al maestro de occidente. – Dice Eriol.   
  
-Si – Responde Sakura con tono de preocupación.  
  
Pasan 5 minutos y llega Shaoran.   
  
-Shaoran – Sakura va a abrazarlo.  
  
-Por fin ha aparecido nuestro verdadero enemigo Sakura.  
  
-Así parece Shaoran – Dice Eriol. - ¿Estas preparado?   
  
-Esta vez.,.,. si estoy preparado.   
  
-.,.,. – Eriol observa confiado a Shaoran – "¿Qué le sucede? Esta muy confiado.,.,. ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón? – A lo lejos se ve a Alec y a sus guardianes acercándose.  
  
-¡Ahí esta Alec! – Jean levanta la mano - ¡Por aquí Alec!   
  
-.,.,. El maestro de las cartas de Occidente. – Shaoran aun se nota desconfiado .   
  
-Señorita Sakura. – Alec aterriza cerca de Jean.   
  
-Como lo pensé, todos notaron ese monstruoso poder. – Dice Athena mientras Lorelei observa a Tomoyo de reojo.  
  
-.,.,. – Lorelei piensa – "Ahí esta la estúpida mocosa".  
  
-Señorita Tomoyo. – Alec se sonroja al verla. - ¿Por qué esta aquí? Es muy peligroso.  
  
-.,.,. – Tomoyo también se siente incomoda pero tiene que disimularlo - ¡No podía dejar pasar este momento para Filmarlos." – Tomoyo saca su cámara.  
  
-What? – Una gota recorre la cabeza de Alec.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos podemos ir al Templo.  
  
-¡Esperen! – Tomoyo detiene a todos.- Antes de eso quiero que Sakura y Alec me hagan un favor.  
  
-¿Un favor? – Alec queda confundido mientras Sakura ya se imagina que va a pedir.  
  
-¿Acaso es? – Sakura se pone rojita.  
  
-¡Quiero grabarlos mientras llevan esto! – Tomoyo saca los dos vestuarios para los Maestros de las cartas.   
  
-Lo sabia – Una gota recorre la cabeza de Sakura.   
  
-.,.,. Hay no.,.,. – Alec no puede creerlo.  
  
Notas: Por fin acabe.,.,. Esa vez si que me dolió la espalda. Espero que les haya gustado él capitulo. Bueno creo que en todos los caps anteriores pongo un choro mareador que nadie a de leer y pues como hoy vengo con un dolor de cabecita me lo saltaré.  
  
Los avances del próximo capítulo: Sakura y Alec se han puesto los vestuarios, a Sakura le ha encantado pero Alec esta mas rojo que un tomate. La pelea ha comenzado al fin aunque el verdadero enemigo aun no aparece. El próximo capitulo será titulado: "Duelos de Fez" 


	8. Capítulo VII: Duelo de Fez

Capítulo VII: Duelo de Fez  
  
Sakura y los demás por fin han llegado al Templo de Mon-zen. Sakura y Alec portaban los vestuarios hechos por Tomoyo. Sakura vestía unas pequeñas botas de color oscuro de un material que parecía gamuza, siendo lisas, en la cabeza portaba una boina que dejaba mostrar algunos mechones y un par de perlas adornaban la boina, llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color vino oscuro y un pequeño brazalete en la mano derecha, la falda era de color vino al igual que la blusa de un tono mas metálico con un corte libre pero coqueto. Mientras que Alec vestía un poco mas formal, Traía un elegante traje de color verde palo, una camisa color verde oscuro y una corbata de seda color café al igual que el color de sus zapatos y una nueva funda para su espada.  
  
-Me siento muy extraño.,.,. – Alec esta un poco ruborizado.  
  
-¡Te vez muy bien Alec! – Tomoyo filma a Alec.  
  
-¡No por favor! – Alec se pone más rojo. - ¡Por piedad Tomoyo! ¡No me filmes!  
  
-Hay Alec. – Una gota aparece en la cabeza de Sakura – Te acostumbrarás. – Una risa se empieza a escucharse.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? – Tomoyo se asusta.  
  
-Bienvenidos jóvenes hechiceros.,.,. – A lo lejos 5 siluetas aparecen y poco a poco empiezan a distinguirse.  
  
-¡Los maestros de las cartas han llegado! – La silueta que esta en medio es la primera en notarse. Es un individuo con el rostro cubierto por una mascara en forma de demonio y cuernos. El vestuario de todos es completamente negro.   
  
-¡Lo sabia! – Shaoran observa al individuo que esta a un lado del enmascarado. - ¡CHANG!  
  
-¡LI! – Un pequeño rayo empieza a rodear el brazo izquierdo de Chang.   
  
-¿Lo conoces Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-Chang fue mi rival en la elección para ser el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros – Responde Shaoran.  
  
-Así es – Chang sonríe - ¡Señor! – Dice Sarcásticamente – Siempre he querido saber quien es mas fuerte. ¡Quiero saber si realmente mereces ser líder!  
  
-Te espero – Responde Shaoran al reto.  
  
-¡Maestra de las cartas! – Fugawara señala a Sakura - ¡Te haré pagar lo que me hiciste! – Fugawara crea un pequeño temblor y una pequeña grieta se empieza a dirigir hacia Sakura.  
  
-¡"Salto"! – Sakura se aleja con un gran salto y llega al techo del templo.  
  
-Entonces yo me enfrentaré a este tipejo – El mas joven de los enemigos aparece rápidamente atrás de Alec y se recarga en su espalda.   
  
-¿Quién eres? – Alec se separa rápidamente pero el sujeto vuelve a colocarse instantáneamente atrás de Alec. - ¡Que!  
  
-Mi nombre es Timer, lento.,.,. – Alec es proyectado hacia un árbol con un terrible golpe.  
  
-Ahora yo me encargaré de ustedes reencarnaciones – El sujeto enmascarado se acerca a Eriol y a Jean.   
  
-¡Ten cuidado Jean! – Eriol se coloca enfrente de Jean.   
  
-¡Puedo cuidarme so.,.,. – El enmascarado ataca a Jean.  
  
-¿Asi que ustedes 4 serán mis oponentes? – El ultimo de los individuos se acerca a los guardianes, es sumamente extraño esta dividido simétricamente en dos partes. El color de su piel de la parte derecha es color rojo y la del lado izquierdo de azul. Su cabello es largo y de color negro.  
  
-Me imagino que si – Responde Lorelei con mucha tranquilidad. – Vamos Athena, mientras mas rápido derrotemos a este sujeto, mejor.   
  
-Espera Lorelei.,.,. No creo que sea buena idea atacar.   
  
-¡Yo te apoyo Lorelei! – Kerberos lanza una gran llamarada de su boca, en ese momento Lilia se arroja contra el misterioso sujeto.   
  
-Tontos, no podrán vencer al gran Gelfus – El misterioso hombre se pone de perfil.  
  
Gelfus contrarresta el ataque con una llamarada creada de la palma de su mano. Cuando bloquea el poder se cambia al otro perfil para detener el ataque de Lilia con un escudo de hielo.   
  
-Buen ataque chica, ¡PERO NECESITAS ALGO MAS!   
  
Gelfus ataca a Lorelei con un rayo de hielo que la golpea en el pecho, esta al instante sale proyectada lejos de ahí. Athena intenta atacarlo con un rayo de hielo que arroja por la boca pero es detenido fácilmente por la palma de la mano de Gelfus, este vuelve a cambiar de perfil y arroja una gran ola de fuego que la bestia del sello no logra esquivar y sale severamente lastimada.  
  
-¡Athena! – Kerberos intenta ayudar a la bestia del sello - ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Es.,.,. muy fuerte. No.,.,.no te confíes.   
  
-Al parecer este sujeto es muy astuto. – Yue crea un arco y dispara una flecha.  
  
-Mas de lo que crees "Angelito" – Gelfus crea una flecha de fuego que arroja hacia la flecha de Yue para destruirla.  
  
-¡Imposible! – Yue queda ligeramente sorprendido.  
  
Gelfus levanta su mano de una forma muy extraña y del cielo empiezan a caer piedras incandescentes que atacan a todos. Yue logra eludir el ataque al igual que Lorelei y ambos salen ilesos pero Kerberos no corre con la misma suerte ya que protegió a Athena del furioso ataque con sus alas. Después de esto Gelfus vuelve a cambiar de perfil y congela el piso.  
  
-Ese enemigo es muy fuerte – Lorelei se apoya en su espada – Aunque.,.,.  
  
-Así que tu también lo has notado – Interrumpe Yue.  
  
-Quizás.,.,.   
  
-Ese individuo cada 30 segundos se voltea hacia el otro lado. Eso significa que.,.,.  
  
-Su debilidad reside en esos cambios de perfil.   
  
-Hay que proteger a Kerberos y a Athena.  
  
-Ese ataque fue muy bueno – Alec se levanta y se sacude el polvo.  
  
-Eres resistente pero no podrás vencer a Timer.  
  
-Un nombre para mi punto de vista "Patético" – Alec se arregla la corbata y se peina un poco – ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de llamarte Clock? ¿"Reloj"? O simplemente "Watcho".  
  
-¡COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI! ¡PAGARÁS CON SANGRE!  
  
-¡Eres buena maestra de las cartas! – Fugawara golpea el suelo para que empiece a temblar.  
  
-¡Vamos Sakura! – Tomoyo empieza a Filmarla.  
  
-"Vuelo" – Unas alas aparecen en la espalda de Sakura y logra esquivar el ataque. Por desgracia el templo empieza a colapsarse.   
  
Fugawara utiliza sus poderes para arrojar rocas hacia Sakura pero esta los esquiva con muchísima facilidad, Sakura aterriza lejos de Fugawara y acciona la carta "Disparo" la cual ataque ferozmente a Fugawara el cual recibe todos los golpes en seco y es proyectado a los escombros del templo.  
  
-¡Conozco perfectamente tus habilidades! ¡Ya no podras vencerme!  
  
-Eso crees Maestra.  
  
Fugawara golpea ferozmente el piso y de el aparece una gran ola de tierra que ataca a Sakura. Ella apenas logra detener este ataque con "Escudo" y contraatacar con "Árbol", la cual sujeta a Fugawara para después atacar con "Agua". En el instante que Fugawara se libera y se prepara para contraatacar desesperadamente con su ultima técnica, la cual es crear una enorme tormenta de arena.   
  
-"THUNDER" – Alec desenfunda su espada con gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo saca una carta.  
  
-Es muy lento tu "Thunder" – Timer esquiva el ataque con su gran velocidad y contraataca a Alec con tremendos golpes a la cara y al estomago.  
  
Los golpes son certeros y rápidos, golpea 5 veces a Alec en menos de 2 segundos. Alec no puede ni siquiera cubrirse ni esquivar, en el momento en que sale proyectado hacia un lado Timer ya lo esta esperando para continuar golpeándolo, sencillamente Timer es superior a Alec.  
  
-Vamos Maestro de Occidente, esto es aburrido.   
  
-"Teleport" – Alec desaparece y aparece atrás de Timer para intentar golpearlo pero en el momento que lanza el golpe Timer desaparece. - ¡No puede ser!  
  
-¡ASI SE GOLPEA AL ADVERSARIO!  
  
Timer golpea a Alec 10 veces y termina con una certera patada en la cara que lo arroja lejos de ahí. Alec cada vez mas empieza a perder el equilibrio, su nariz esta sangrando al igual que su boca, tiene varios raspones en la frente.  
  
-Q.,.,. Que cosas – Alec se lleva la mano a la boca del estomago – El traje de Tomoyo esta arruinado – Alec cierra un ojo para intentar enfocar mejor a Timer – Este tipo me esta dando una paliza.   
  
-Pensé que iba a ser mas divertido esto.   
  
-Aun estoy empezando.,.,. – Sonríe – Voy a contrarrestar tu velocidad con mi velocidad – Saca una carta - ¡SPEED!   
  
-Interesante.  
  
Alec empieza a correr a gran velocidad alrededor de Timer pero en un instante se coloca enfrente de Alec y lo espera con un rodillazo en el estomago, el cual aleja a Alec.  
  
-¿Eso es tu velocidad?  
  
- .,.,. Aj – Alec empieza a vomitar sangre. – No lo puedo creer.   
  
-Al parecer esta a punto de terminar esta pelea.  
  
-¡No!.,.,. – Alec saca la carta "Wind"– ¡Esto aun no termina.,.,.!  
  
-Esta bien, dejaré que ocupes una carta mas y después de eso.,.,. ¡Te mandaré a la tumba!  
  
-Que amable eres.,.,. – Alec se dispone a utilizar la carta "Wind" pero.,.,. cambia de carta. – "SHIELD" – Con esta carta Alec crea una cúpula tipo de cristal que cubre a Alec y a Timer.  
  
-Bien, bien. Ahora atacaré – Da un paso y se sorprende - ¡Que!  
  
-.,.,. Lo sabía. – Alec sonríe – detenías el tiempo.,.,. pero ahora, ¡No podrás!  
  
Eriol y Piet dan un gran brinco y escapan del ataque del enmascarado.  
  
-Muy bien hecho reencarnaciones. Veo que no son tan débiles. – Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados y le truena el cuello.   
  
-¿Quién eres? - Dice Eriol.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kiojin. La mano derecha del señor Chinju. Yo seré quien los mandará al otro mundo.   
  
-No me digas. – Jean sonríe confiadamente y dice. - ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?   
  
-¡Asi! – Kioujin suelta un golpe y sus brazos se estiran como si fueran ligas.   
  
Eriol y Jean quedan sorprendidos por esto. Kiojin golpea el rostro de Jean y aprovecha para sujetarlo de la nuca y estamparlo en el suelo. Al ver esto Eriol se enoja y empieza a invocar un hechizo pero Kiojin lo saca de concentración con un golpe con la otra mano.  
  
-Mi especialidad es el Kendo y las artes Marciales. Nunca podrán vencerme – Sus brazos vuelven a la normalidad.   
  
-¡Presumes mucho! – Jean se enfurece debido a que con el golpe anterior sus lentes se rompieron - ¡Ahora prepárate a ver el verdadero poder de la reencarnación de Aoi Piet! "Yo te llamo Dios de los truenos, bríndame tu.,.,.  
  
-Me muero de las ganas de verlo  
  
Jean cierra los ojos y empieza a recitar un poderoso hechizo, mientras va hablando su cuerpo empieza a brillar a causa de la energía que esta almacenando y el cielo se empieza a nublar.,. Al terminar de recitar el hechizo levanta su báculo y en el cielo aparece un dragón blanco. El dragón ataca a Kiojin embistiéndolo y el golpe es tan fuerte que levanta una cortina de polvo.  
  
-Ja.,.,. – Jean sonríe.  
  
-Sorprendente Jean. Tu hechizo no estuvo nada mal.  
  
-¿Qué no estuvo nada mal? Vamos Eriol, tu no podrías hacer un poder de tal magnitud.   
  
-Es una lastima que ya no podemos averiguarlo. – Poco a poco la cortina de humo se disipa y deja ver a Kiojin ileso con la mano derecha levantada sujetando una gran bola de energía.  
  
-Nada mal.,.,. – Ríe Kiojin.   
  
-¡No le sucedió nada! – Eriol esta muy sorprendido.  
  
-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser.,.,.! – Jean esta atónito.  
  
-Ese ataque fue extraordinario.,.,. Pero simplemente no es suficiente. - Kiojin regresa el poder a Jean y este lo golpea en seco tanto que parte de su vestimenta es rasgada y rota.  
  
-¡JEAN! – Jean sale proyectado lejos de ahí. Eriol va inmediatamente con Jean para ver como esta. - ¡Respóndeme! – Eriol toma en sus brazos a Jean.  
  
-.,.,. Eriol.,.,. él.,.,. él es muy fuerte.   
  
-¡Resiste amigo! – Eriol toma la mano de Jean casi por instinto y nota que las manos de Eriol están desnudas.,.,. son unas manos muy suaves y delgadas. Demasiado delgadas para ser de un.,.,.  
  
-Eriol.,.,. Yo.,.,. yo tengo algo que contarte.,.,. – Poco a poco empieza a perder el conocimiento.  
  
-¡No Jean! ¡Abre los ojos!   
  
-Al parecer la reencarnación de Piet va a morir – Kiojin ríe – Es una lastima  
  
-.,.,. Jean, por favor.,.,. resiste – Eriol se levanta y observa a Kiojin. Su mirada refleja odio, es una mirada que nunca antes había tenido Eriol.  
  
-Puedo sentir tu Odio Clow.,.,. Ven aquí, te mandaré al otro mundo para que acompañes a Piet.  
  
Mientras tanto la pelea mas reñida e importante se lleva acabo entre Li y Chang.  
  
-Señor Li, este templo de Moz-sen será su tumba.   
  
-¡Nunca podrás vencerme Chang!  
  
Shaoran y Chang empiezan a desprender un gran poder mágico, tan poderoso que empieza a temblar. Ambos desenfundan sus espadas.  
  
-¡Gente como tu no puede ser miembro del concilio!   
  
-¡Yo debería de ser el líder del concilio! – Chang arroja pequeños rayos pero Shaoran los detiene con la hoja de su espada.  
  
-Necesitas algo mejor.,.,. Ese truco no sirve contra mi. ¡Dios del trueno.,.,. VE!   
  
Shaoran realiza su mejor hechizo, con el varios rayos empiezan a sobre Chang, este empieza a esquivarlos con dificultad y contraatacar arrojándose hacia Shaoran para estocarlo pero Shaoran elude el ataque. Shaoran y Chang empiezan a pelear arduamente con las espadas, Chang es el que saca en esta ocasión ventaja debido a que tiene muchísima experiencia peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
-¡Eres débil Li! – Chang hace un tipo de Counter y aprovecha eso para estocar a Shaoran en el hombro derecho.  
  
-Aggggg – Shaoran coloca la palma de su mano izquierda en el pecho de Chang - ¡FIREBALL! – De su mano aparece un rayo rojo que golpea a Chag furiosamente y hace que salga proyectado lejos de ahí.   
  
-Muy buen ataque señor Li – Shaoran con muchísima dificultad saca la espada de su cuerpo – Creo que esto el calentamiento a terminado.  
  
-.,.,. – Shaoran empieza a ver borroso - .,.,. Si, Así es. – Sonríe - ¡Dios del viento.,.,. VE!   
  
Shaoran realiza un hechizo con el cual estrella a Chang contra un Árbol. En el momento que Chang intenta recuperarse Shaoran lo ataca con una gran ola de fuego que apenas logra bloquear.  
  
-Impresionante Señor Li.,.,. Pero dígame.,.,. ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podrá soportar?   
  
-Mucho tiempo – La herida de Shaoran es grave, tanto que ya ha hecho un pequeño charco de sangre.  
  
-Eso quiero ver.  
  
-¡No eres nadie Maestro de Occidente! – Timer suelta un golpe, un golpe demasiado lento.  
  
-¡Te equivocas! – Alec hace un movimiento con la espada para cambiar el lado de esta y poner el lado con filo, Alec Le corta el brazo a Timer e inmediatamente con un movimiento lo golpea en el cuello con la parte sin filo de la espada y lo deja inconsciente.,. - ¡Es todo!   
  
La cúpula creada por la carta "shield" desaparece y Alec cae desfallecido por los golpes que ha recibido.   
  
-¡Alec! – Tomoyo corre hacia Alec - ¿Estas bien? – Se inca y toma entre sus brazos a Alec.  
  
-.,.,. Tomoyo.,.,. "I feel terrible"  
  
-No te preocupes… ya estás a salvo.   
  
-.,.,. Lo se – Alec aprieta ligeramente a Tomoyo. Es tan cálido su abrazo, pero.,.,. - ¡Esa presencia! – Alec se separa ligeramente de Tomoyo y voltea a ver a Sakura - ¡No puede ser!  
  
-¡Esta es mi técnica especial! – Fugawara empieza a hincharse.  
  
- El poder que esta reuniendo es increíble.,.,. – Sakura sujeta fuertemente su báculo.  
  
-¡SANDSTO.,.,.!- En el preciso instante que Fugawara iba a realizar el poder una espada lo atraviesa en el lado del corazón – Agg.,. Co.,.,. co.,.,. cobar.,.,. por la espal.,.,. – Fugawara cae muerto.   
  
-¡Todo esta permitido en esta guerra! – Dice la persona quien atacó a traición a Fugawara.  
  
-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-¡He venido a ayudarlos en esta guerra! – La espada vuelve a ser un báculo, muy parecido al primer báculo de Sakura – Soy una hechicera proveniente de América.,.,. Mi nombre es Samantha Summers – La chica es muy atractiva, rubia de cabello largo, hasta la espalda, color de piel claro, rasgos muy finos.   
  
-¿Samanta? – Sakura se acerca a ella – Muchas gracias por ayudarme.,.,. – Intenta estrecharle la mano pero Samanta la ignora y voltea a ver a Alec. Esto deja sorprendida a la Card Captor.  
  
-.,.,. Sam.,.,. – Alec está atónito.   
  
-¿Conoces a esta chica Alec? – Tomoyo nota que Alec intenta ponerse de pie - ¡Espera! Aun estas muy débil.  
  
-Si, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Y por lo que veo, no has cambiado en nada.,.,. ¡Continuas siendo patético!.   
  
-¡Pero como te atreves a decir eso.,.,.! – Tomoyo se molesta ligeramente pero Alec la interrumpe.  
  
-Si – Alec mira al suelo. – Así es Sam.,.,. Continuo siendo el mismo.  
  
-.,.,. ¡Tonto! – Sam lo abofetea.  
  
-¡Oye! – Sakura se pone enfrente de Samantha para detenerla.  
  
-.,.,. Tontas – Sam les da la espalda – Esta bien.,.,. iré a ayudar al Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros.,.,. Espero que ustedes hagan algo. – Desaparece.  
  
-.,.,. – Alec aguanta las ganas de sollozar.   
  
-¿Estas bien Alec? – Tomoyo se acerca a él.   
  
-.,.,. Tenemos que ayudar a los demás.,.,. Lo demás no importa – Alec con dificultad empieza a caminar.  
  
-¡Intenta detener esto! – Lorelei crea una bola de fuego de aproximadamente 20 cm de radio y la arroja a Gelfus.  
  
-¡Claro que si! - Gelfus detiene el poder con su mano pero no lo hace tan bien ya que sale herido.   
  
-Como lo pensé.,.,. – Yue sonríe ligeramente – Kerberos, ¿Estas bien?   
  
-.,.,. Si, yo estoy bien pero ella no se como esta – Kerberos aun protege a Athena.   
  
-Continua protegiéndola, yo iré a ayudar a Lilia.  
  
Lorelei embiste con su espada pero sin éxito. Gelfus detiene el filo de la espada con su mano y la congela, de inmediato cambia de perfil y arroja una ola de fuego que Lilia cubre. En ese momento Llega Yue para ayudar arrojando sus cristales de hielo que lastiman de gravedad a su enemigo. Gelfus se enfurece y realiza su técnica especial, la cual consiste en crear pilas incandescentes e icebergs que salen del suelo que empiezan a golpear a Yue y a Lorelei, pero.,.,.  
  
-"Tiempo" – Sakura activa la carta y salva a los guardianes.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Grita Kerberos.  
  
-¡Ahora Lorelei!  
  
-¡SI!  
  
Yue y Lorelei crean sus flechas y cada uno apunta al centro de Gelfus. Yue apunta al lado de fuego y Lorelei a la de hielo. Cuando la carta tiempo pierde su efecto Gelfus empieza a convertirse polvo.,.,.  
  
-¿Estas bien Yue?   
  
-Si Sakura.,.,. – Yue ayuda a Lorelei a mantenerse en pie.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Maestra de Oriente.   
  
-Sakura, vayamos a ayudar a Kerberos.  
  
La furia de Eriol es tanta que las pequeñas piedras que están a su alrededor empiezan a hacerse polvo. Eriol empieza a recitar un conjuro y crea enormes grietas. Su cabello empieza a erizarse y sus lentes se rompen.   
  
-Al parecer tu eres mas poderoso que Piet, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.  
  
-Yo pido ayuda la ayuda de la madre naturaleza.,.,.para que me brinde un poco de su poder.,.,. toma un pila de rocas!!!  
  
Eriol crea una gran montaña de tierra que poco a poco va tomando la forma de un tigre que enviste a Kiojin. Este poder lastima ligeramente al oponente que poco a poco va levantándose.  
  
-Nada mal Mago Clow.,.,. Ahora entiendo porque eres el mago mas poderoso. – Se limpia el polvo.   
  
-¡Aun no he acabado! – Cierra los ojos – Dios del tiempo y de la naturaleza, brinca un poco de tu frio para.,.,. – Empieza a nevar.  
  
-Inténtalo, de nada te servirá.  
  
-Calmar la ira de mis oponentes y enterrarlos vivos con tu lobo solitario.,.,."Ice Wollf"   
  
Ahora con la nieve se crea un lobo el cual ataca a Kiojin pero esta vez el poder no hace absolutamente nada. Kiojin destruye al lobo con un certero golpe.   
  
-¡Eriol! – Alec llega con Jean - ¡No te preocupes por Jean! ¡Yo lo cuidare! – Alec saca la carta "Cure".   
  
-Esta muy herido – Dice Tomoyo mientras Alec ocupa la carta.  
  
-Espero que ayude en algo la carta "Cure" Tomoyo. – Jean empieza a moverse.  
  
-Al parecer si funciono – Sonríe Tomoyo aliviada.  
  
-E.,.,. Eri.,.,. Eriol.,.,. – Jean intenta levantarse pero Alec y Tomoyo la detienen.  
  
-No amiga – Alec le sonríe. – Será mejor que descanses.  
  
-.,.,. – Tomoyo queda calla. ¿Qué ha dicho Alec? – "A.,.,.¿Amiga?".  
  
-Ti.,.,. tienes que ir a ayudarlo, Alec.,.,. Por.,.,. por favor.  
  
-.,.,. Está bien. – Alec se levanta – Tomoyo.,.,. Cuida a Jean  
  
-Si Alec   
  
-¡Ahora es mi turno Clow! – Lo brazos de Kiojin empiezan a crecer y con ellos ataca a Eriol.  
  
-¡Te estoy esperando! – Eriol utiliza su báculo para protegerse creando un tipo de barrera.  
  
-Nada mal Clow. – Los brazos de Kiojin vuelven a la normalidad – Creo que ha llegado el momento de pelear en serio.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Acaso no estabas peleando en serio?   
  
-No – Se escucha su risa – Solo estaba jugando contigo – Hace un movimiento extraño y crea una espada japonesa con todo y funda.  
  
-No.,.,. no puede ser  
  
-¿Listo? - Desenfunda su espada y ataca A Eriol pero en el momento que intenta golpearlo Alec bloquea el ataque son su espada - ¡Nada mal Maestro de Occidente! ¡Sorpréndeme!  
  
-¡Eso haré!  
  
En otro lado Shaoran se defiende de los ataques mágicos de su rival Chang.   
  
-¡Esa barrera no resistirá mas tiempo! – Chang después de varios intentos rompe la barrera.  
  
-.,.,. No creo resistir mucho tiempo.,.,. – Shaoran empieza a marearse.  
  
-¡Lo sabia! ¡Soy mejor que tu! – empieza a juntar energía en la palma de la mano y una esfera negra empieza a aparecer  
  
-¡No lo eres! – Shaoran realiza lo mismo pero en él aparece un esfera blanca.  
  
Chang es el primero en arrojar el poder, el poder sale en forma de un gran rayo negro pero Shaoran detiene el poder con su mano.  
  
-¡No puede ser! – Chang esta sorprendido.  
  
-Aún tienes mucho que aprender Chang. La magia negra es fácil de detener para el Jefe de los Hechiceros de Oriente.   
  
Shaoran regresa el poder y entra de seco en el pecho de Chang alejándolo de ahí y dejándolo mal herido.  
  
-Muy buen ataque Li, ese ataque solo puede ser hecho por el Jefe del Concilio. – Se levanta y se truena los dedos. – Esto me pasa por haberme confiado.   
  
-Será mejor que te des por vencido.   
  
-¡No lo haré! ¡Soy mejor!  
  
-.,.,. Continuas teniendo esa mentalidad tan tonta.,.,. – Shaoran cierra los ojos.  
  
-A s.,.,. te tengo una sorpresa.,.,. "Dios de la muerte, señor de las sombras, el amo de la oscuridad.,.,. lucifer, yo te invoco.,.,."   
  
-¡Espera! ¡Si realizas ese conjuro matarás a todos!   
  
-Bríndame tu corazón oscuro para acabar con la vida de este mundo, para traer el chaos a este mundo con el.,.,. ARMAGE.,.,. – Cuando iba a terminar el hechizo un poder lo golpea en la espalda - ¡NANI!  
  
-¿QUIÉN ERES? – Pregunta Shaoran.  
  
-Mi nombre es Samantha – El Báculo de Samantha cambia a un tipo de lanza dorada. - ¡Soy una hechicera del Grupo Secreto de Occidente! – Arroja la lanza y Chang apenas logra esquivarla.  
  
-.,.,. – Chang piensa – Creo que lo mejor será huir, nos superan en número.   
  
-Prepárate Chang – Shaoran cierra los ojos – (Conjuro)   
  
-Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión Señor Li – Tira un tipo de esfera y al instante Chang desaparece en una cortina de humo de color negro.  
  
-Escapó – Shaoran apenas se puede mantener de pie.  
  
Alec empieza a enfrentar al temible Kiojin con su espada. Ambos tienen una dura pelea, pero Kiojin se ve muchísimo mas confiado, es como si tuviera un as en la manga. Eriol al darse cuenta de esto junta sus manos y empieza a recitar un hechizo.  
  
-"Señor de las sombras, ven a mi llamado.,.,." – Eriol siente una presencia familiar.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? – Alec se da un pequeño salto hacia atrás al sentir la presencia y se aleja de Kiojin.  
  
-¡Lord Chinju! – Kiojin guarda su espada y se arrodilla.  
  
-¡Clow!.,.,.!Piet! – Una figura aparece enfrente de Kiojin, es un sujeto extremadamente viejo, duras penas puede estar de pie pero aun con su cuerpo tan débil.,.,. desprende un terrible poder.  
  
-¡Woun Chang! – Jean voltea a verlo – No.,.,. no puede ser.,.,.  
  
-¿Quién es ese viejo? – Shaoran se acerca ayudado por Samantha.  
  
-Al parecer es nuestro nuevo enemigo – Dice Sakura mientras se acerca a Alec.  
  
-Clow.,.,. – Lord Chinju señala a Eriol – ¡He venido a vengarme! Como lo prometí hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿Lo recuerdas?   
  
-Señor, déjeme acabar con ellos. No son los rivales indicados para usted.   
  
-Lo se Kiojin, pero si los acabas ahora, no será divertido.,.,. yo quiero divertirme con la dinastía Clow y con la dinastía Piet.,.,. ¡ya se! ¿Qué les parece si les doy 7 días para entrenar?   
  
-¿Entrenar? – Jean se enoja - ¡no juegues con nosotros!  
  
-¡No juego con ustedes Piet! Pero sería aburrido matarlos con un nivel inferior. Sus alumnos son mas poderosos que ustedes – Refiriéndose a Sakura y a Alec - Entonces ya esta decidido.,.,. en 7 días los espero en Kyoto.  
  
-¿Kyoto? – Alec se queda con cara de What.  
  
-Asi es, Los estaré esperando en el Castillo Nijo-jo. Espero que no falten, si faltan Japón sufrirá la perdida de una de sus ciudades mas importantes. – Chinju y Kiojin desaparecen como si fueran unas sombras.  
  
-Kyoto.,.,. – Repite Shaoran en voz alta.  
  
-Vaya.,.,. al parecer volveremos a pelear.,.,. Tengo un mal presentimiento – Alec se truena los dedos – Creo que no hay otra opción.  
  
-¡Eres un completo estúpido! – Samantha se acerca a él - .,.,. No has cambiado en nada.  
  
-.,.,. – Alec empieza a mirar el suelo – Lo.,.,. lo siento  
  
-¡No eres digno de ser el Maestro de las cartas! – Le da una bofetada y cuando le va a dar otra Sakura le detiene la mano.  
  
- ¡Basta!   
  
-Déjalo así Kinomoto – Alec se empieza a alejar.  
  
-¿A dónde vas Alec? – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-No lo se, no importa ya a donde vaya.,.,. – Saca una carta y desaparece.  
  
-Alec – Sakura se queda preocupado, sabe que él es de mucha ayuda – Solo espero que regrese.,.,.  
  
Notas: POR FIN. Después de 2 semanas termine este cap, esta corto pero me costo muchísimo trabajo, por la uni, por amigos, por fiestas, y lo mas importante "La inspiración" (Necesito que me vuelvan a cortar, XD) .,.,. Esto de las peleas es difícil, aun no comprendo como le harán los grandes escritores de fics para escribir tan bien, creo que me hace falta experiencia y un poco de paciencia -  
  
En el próximo capítulo: Una reunión se lleva a cabo para discutir acerca del terrible Chinju. Por fin, Jean da a descubrir su gran secreto y uno de los personajes se entrega al horrible vicio del alcohol. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: "Revelaciones" 


	9. Capítulo VIII: Revelaciones

Capítulo VIII: Revelaciones.  
  
En la casa de Shaoran Li.  
  
-"Kyoto" – Shaoran recuerda las palabras de Chinju.  
  
-¿Por qué ese sujeto habrá escogido a Kyoto como sitio para el encuentro? – Dice Sakura.  
  
-Kyoto es una de las ciudades mas importantes Sakura – Responde Tomoyo. – Quizás esa sea la razón.  
  
-No, esa no es la razón – Comenta Eriol – Al parecer Chang no ha cambiado. Siempre se apasionó en saber los sitios importantes de la historia en donde han existido luchas importantes – El rostro de Eriol refleja nerviosismo – En Kyoto se organizaron feroces combates entre samuráis. ¡Está demente! – Apoya su barbilla en sus manos.  
  
-¡No te preocupes Eriol! – Dice Sakura alegremente para animar a su amigo – Contamos con la ayuda de Alec y Je.,.,. – Interrumpe Samantha.  
  
-Ja, ese estúpido no nos ayudará –Sam cruza los brazos – Solo causa problemas.  
  
-¡Porque odias tanto a Alec! – Tomoyo inmediatamente se pone a la ofensiva – Desde que apareciste lo único que has hecho es tratarlo mal. ¡Déjalo en paz!  
  
-Ese no es tu problema – Samantha responde fríamente – Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.  
  
-Alec salvó mi vida en un par de ocasiones - Interviene Sakura – Es un gran Maestro de las Cartas y podemos contar con él Samantha.   
  
-¿En serio? – Responde Samantha sarcásticamente - ¿Entonces porque no está aquí?. Comprendo la ausencia de Jean, pero no la de Scot.  
  
-Alec también fue herido en la pelea anterior – Tomoyo intenta defender a Alec – Lo que pasa es que.,.,. – Shaoran interrumpe a Tomoyo.  
  
-Apoyo eso. Él debería de estar aquí. Sus heridas no son como las mías o como las de Jean.  
  
-Alec tendrá sus motivos – Responde Sakura.  
  
-Como sea – Samantha se levanta – El tiempo se agota y no se ustedes pero yo iré a practicar algunos hechizos. Con su permiso – Se retira.  
  
-Ella.,.,. Ella tiene razón – Eriol se levanta – El tiempo se esta acabando poco a poco y.,.,. ¡No podemos seguir cruzados de brazos!  
  
-¿También te vas Eriol? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos Sakura-chan. – Se retira.  
  
-Shaoran – Sakura toma la mano de Shaoran - ¿Qué sucederá?  
  
-No lo sé Sakura. – Aprieta la suave mano de la Maestra de las Cartas – No lo sé.  
  
-Al parecer ya estás recuperando el conocimiento.   
  
-.,.,. Ke.,.,. ¿Kerberos? – La muñequita de felpa intenta moverse pero se le es imposible debido a los pequeños vendajes que tiene en su cuerpecito.  
  
-Tranquila, no intentes moverte de más. – Kero tiene algunos curitas – El ataque que recibiste fue muy fuerte, lo mejor es que intentes descansar Athena.  
  
-En.,.,. ¿En donde estoy?   
  
-Estamos en el departamento de Yukito – Le acerca una cajita de chocolates – Has estado inconsciente durante 2 días.   
  
-¿Dos días?  
  
-Si, Yukito y yo nos ofrecimos a cuidarte. Lilia se encuentra descansando en el otro cuarto.  
  
-¿Y mi amito?   
  
-No.,.,. No se. No lo he visto desde la vez que nos enfrentamos a Chang.  
  
-Espero que este bien. – Athena se logra sentar con mucha dificultad – Kerberos.,.,.  
  
-¿Si Athena? – Kero empieza a comer algunos dulces.  
  
-¿Me has estado cuidando todo el tiempo? – Cuando Kero escucha esto deja de comer y se pone levemente rojito.  
  
-Si.,.,.   
  
-Gracias.,.,. – Athena aprovecha que esta cerca de Kero y le planta un beso en la mejilla pero justo en ese momento alguien entra.  
  
-¡Traje mas dulces Ke.,.,. – Yukito ve la escena y queda levemente sorprendido, al instante Kero se separa.  
  
-¡Que haces aquí! – Pregunta el muñeco de felpa.  
  
-Solo vine a dejar algunos dulces Kero, no te preocupes, ya me iré para no interrumpirte. – Kero se pone mas rojito.  
  
-¡No interrumpes nada! – Yukito tiene una amplia sonrisa, le causa muchísima gracia el estado en que esta Kero. ¿Acaso esta abochornado?   
  
-Como tu digas amigo mío.,.,.   
  
-.,.,. – Athena no esta rojita, si no morada.,.,. este Kero siempre le ocasiona problema – "Tonto Kero" – Piensa.  
  
-¡Bonjour.,.,.! – Remi abre la puerta - ¿Jean.,.,.  
  
-¡No entres! – Le arroja una almohada – Aun no me visto.,.,.  
  
-Lo siento – Se sale de inmediato del cuarto con leve color rojo en sus mejillas – Lo que sucede es que un tal Eriol Hiragiwaka te espera en su despacho.  
  
-¿Hiragiwaka? .,.,. ¡Eriol! – Al escuchar esto se viste lo mas apresuradamente posible y sale del cuarto - ¡Desde hace cuanto Eriol me espera!  
  
-10 minutos. Te espera en el despacho.  
  
-¡Tonto! ¡Me hubieras dicho antes! Ya no importa. ¡Déjanos solos! – Entra al despacho y se encierra.  
  
-Buenos días – Eriol saluda con su clásica sonrisa.   
  
-Eriol.,.,. – Empieza a recuperar el aire - ¿A que se debe tu visita?  
  
-Quería saber como estabas.  
  
-Ya mejor, gracias. Mis heridas mejoran cada día más.  
  
-Me da gusto escuchar eso - Eriol mira fijamente a Jean.  
  
-.,.,. – Se incomoda – Eriol.,.,.  
  
-¿Si? – Sonríe  
  
-No hagas eso.,.,.  
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-¡Me incomoda! – Eriol toma las manos de Jean.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Si.,.,. ¡Basta! – Se suelta pero Eriol la toma de una muñeca y jala a Jean hacia él. Esto sonroja a Jean.  
  
-A mi me parece que te gusta Jean. – Eriol le quita los lentes con su mano libre.   
  
-Eriol – Empieza a tartamudear – No.,.,. por .,.,. por.,.,. por favor.,.,. no continúes.,.,.  
  
-Jean.,.,. Eres tan hermosa.,.,. – Jean queda impactada. ¿Qué ha dicho Eriol? ¡Hermosa! Imposible.  
  
-¡No!.,.,. No se de que hablas – Jean empieza a mover su rostro hacia los lados en señal de nerviosismo pero Eriol le detiene el rostro y besa a Jean.,.,. Un beso profundo que sencillamente derrite a Jean y deja a Jean sin fuerzas.   
  
-Hablo de esto.,.,. – Eriol le quita su gorro y cuando lo hace los largos cabellos de Jean se sueltan, es un cabello lacio, azulado que llega casi al final de la espalda. – Te vez más hermosa sin esto – Arroja lejos el gorro.   
  
-Pero.,.,. desde.,.,. ¿Desde cuando sabes esto Eriol?  
  
-Apenas logre descubrirlo – Ríe divertidamente – Pero para ser sincero fuiste demasiado astuta para engañar a Clow durante mucho tiempo.  
  
-.,.,. – Jean ya no estaba roja, ya se encontraba morada por la pena que sentía – Nunca le permití a Clow acercarse tanto a mi.,.,. Contigo sencillamente perdí el control.   
  
-Por fin, ahora todo esta claro.,.,. Pero, ahora me gustaría saber el porque de tu engaño.  
  
-Si.,.,. Creo que tienes el derecho a saber porque.,.,.  
  
La familia Piet era la familia más importante del Grupo Secreto de Magos. Pettite Piet y Chiara eran poderosos magos y ambos esperaban impacientemente la llegada de su "Heredero". Él tenía que ser mejor que sus padres, tenía que llegar a ser "El hechicero de todos los tiempos" pero algo malo sucedió. El hijo de Pettite y Chiara nació mujer.,.,.  
  
En esos tiempos una mujer no podía ser hechicera, con esto el sueño de la familia Piet se vio destruido. Al inicio Pettite no lo creia pero al final termino aceptando a su hija pero Chiara no la acepto. Ella había dado a conocer al grupo de magos que su hijo había nacido sanamente. Este comunicado enfureció a mi padre, él no aceptaba este engaño pero cuando iba a desmentirlo entró en un extraño coma y murió.   
  
Chiara juró por la memoria de su esposo que su heredero sería él mejor de todos, he hizo todo lo posible para lograrlo. Aoi Piet siempre demostró desde niño ser un gran hechicero, entro rápido al grupo de hechiceros educado por su madre y se convirtió aparentemente en el mejor.,.,.,. mas bien dicho la mejor. Hasta que.,.,. conoció a alguien y quedo perdidamente enamorada.  
  
Su nombre era Red Clow, era un misterioso sujeto, con grandes poderes. Al inicio Piet lo considero como un rival, luego como un amigo.,.,. después como un gran compañero y después.,.,. como hombre.,.,. Se enamoró de Red Clow.   
  
-.,.,. – Eriol quedo sin palabras, este relato es increíble.  
  
-¿Aún estas interesado en escucharme? – Refleja algo de tristeza.  
  
-No puedo creerlo Jean. Fuiste obligada a algo.,.,. – Interrumpe Jean.  
  
-Lo hecho, ya hecho está. No hay solución. – Ve a Eriol fijamente – No voy a mentirte, durante toda mi vida odié este engaño, nunca comprendí porque tenía que ocultar mi verdadera identidad.,.,.  
  
-Fueron injustos contigo.  
  
-Si, y al final ya no me importaba, ya me había hecho a la idea que era un hombre, hasta.,.,. ¡Hasta que te conocí! ¡Tu cambiaste mi vida, tu despertaste algo nuevo en mi, algo que dormía y pedía a gritos surgir.,.,.! ¡Yo pedía tu.,.,.  
  
Eriol no deja terminar a Jean e instintivamente empieza a besarla apasionadamente, ella empieza a acariciarlo, ambos se pierden en caricias. Ambos desde ya hace mucho tiempo deseaban esto. En un arranque Eriol carga a Jean y la acuesta en el escritorio mientras sus manos empiezan a desnudarla lentamente.,.,. la piel de Jean es fina como la seda, suave como una rosa y al mismo tiempo ardiente e irresistible.  
  
Por su parte Jean empieza a quitarle la camisa, en un impulso salvaje y a la ves instintivo la rompe y la arroja lejos de ahí. Ella rodea el cuerpo de su amado con las piernas y acaricia su amplia espalda mientras Eriol besa su cuello.   
  
-¡Te amo Eriol! – Jean separa el rostro de Eriol ligeramente de su cuerpo para quitarle los lentes y después besarlo apasionadamente.,.,. el beso es largo, profundo.,.,. sencillamente en ese beso va el alma de Jean.,.,. Las fuerzas de Jean se van perdiendo poco a poco hasta que deja caer los lentes de su amado.,.,.  
  
-¡Que Jean es mujer! – Sakura y Shaoran no dan crédito a lo que acaba de decir Tomoyo.  
  
-Si – Tomoyo tiene una amplia sonrisa – De eso estoy convencida.  
  
-¡Explícate! – Dice Shaoran.  
  
-Cuando Alec estaba curando a Jean en la última pelea pude notar claramente su rostro, era demasiado suave como para ser de un hombre. Y sus manos no eran nada toscas y eran delgadas. Además cuando ella recobró el conocimiento no pudo fingir su voz y pude escuchar que era una voz aguda, una voz de mujer.   
  
-¡Increíble! – Sakura también esta muy sorprendida.   
  
-Además Alec le dijo "amiga". Con eso me quedo claro que Jean es mujer.  
  
-Pero, ¿Por qué lo habrá ocultado? – Dice Sakura.  
  
-Ella debió tener sus razones – Responde Tomoyo.  
  
-Quizás.,.,. De algo estoy convencido – Se levanta Shaoran – Eriol se va a ir de espaldas cuando se entere – El celular de Sakura empieza a sonar.  
  
-¿Si?.,.,. – El rostro de Sakura refleja preocupación – Entiendo Lilia.,.,. Voy a ayudarte, no te preocupes – Sakura vuelve a guardar el celular cuando acaba la conversación con Lilia.  
  
-¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunta Shaoran.  
  
-Si.,.,. Alec no ha aparecido desde hace dos días.  
  
-¡Que! – Tomoyo se levanta  
  
-Lilia me ha pedido que la ayude a buscarlo.  
  
-¡Yo también voy Sakura! – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-Y yo también las ayudaré – Dice Shaoran.  
  
-Shaoran-kun.,.,. – Queda extrañada.  
  
-Aunque no confió en él como tu, se que nos puede ser de gran ayuda en la pelea contra Chang.,.,.  
  
-Gracias Shaoran-kun – Sonríe Sakura.  
  
Es así como Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Lilia empiezan a buscar por doto Tokio, pero no hay rastros de Alec.,.,. las horas pasan poco a poco y aun nada.  
  
-¿Dónde podrá estar? – Sakura busca desde el cielo ayudada de la carta "Vuelo" - ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su presencia? – En ese momento siente una diminuta presencia mágica - ¿Será Alec?  
  
Sakura va a inspeccionar de donde proviene esa presencia. A llegado a un hotel.,.,. un hotel importante, cuando intenta seguir a la presencia esta desaparece, obligándola a buscar en todo el hotel.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lado.,.,.  
  
Eriol y Jean han consumado un momento de deseo, pasión y amor. Ambos acostados en el sofá, tapados por una sabana de seda. Ella descansa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, él solo la contempla  
  
-Eriol.,.,. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?  
  
-Mmmm.,.,. No lo se. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres irte?  
  
-No.,.,. – Lo abraza fuertemente – Me siento muy cómoda aquí.,.,. pero el pobre de Remi ha estado toque y toque.  
  
-¿Quién es el tal Remi? Desde que llegue a tu casa me he estado preguntando eso.  
  
-Es mi guardián.,.,. Como Nakoru – Jean se mueve ligeramente para luego acostarse encima de él para que sus rostros queden frente a frente. ¿Celos?  
  
-Claro que no – Dice Eriol.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Jean refleja una carita de niña pícara.  
  
-Simple duda Jean.  
  
-Pero.,.,. Si tu lo sabes todo.,.,. – Lo besa ligeramente - ¿O no?  
  
-Bueno, lo se casi todo – Sonríe – Jean.,.,. eres tan hermosa.  
  
-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal – Lo besa – Pero no me has contestado la pregunta Eriol.   
  
-Quizás un poco.,.,.  
  
-¿Quizás?  
  
-Jean, no tientes a ti suerte.,.,.  
  
-Esta bien – Lo besa - ¡Te amo Eriol!  
  
-Yo también te amo – La besa  
  
-Eriol.,.,. ¿No crees que ya es hora de salir? – Sus ojitos se dilatan y aparece una sonrisa un poco misteriosa.  
  
-¿Ya quieres salir Jean?  
  
-Mmmmm.,.,. Traduce esto.   
  
Jean lo empieza a besar apasionadamente, luego empieza a besarle el cuello y poco a poco empieza a bajar hacia el pecho para besarlo y así bajar cada vez mas y más.,.,.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura llega al bar del hotel, al inicio no ve nada extraño, hasta que observa la barra. El individuo que esta ahí sentada es muy familiar.,.,. ¡Es Alex!. Sakura de inmediato se acerca a Alec y se sienta a un lado de él.  
  
-¿Alec?  
  
-.,.,. ¿Mmm? – Alec voltea a verla – Yo.,.,. yo.,.,. – Sakura le sonríe, por fin lo encontró - ¿Yo te conozco? - ¡TA! Sakura se va para atrás. ¡No puede ser! ¡Alec está tomado! – Oye cantinero.,.,. – Le toca la espalda - ¿Conoces a esta tipa?  
  
-.,.,. ¡Ya te dije que no me.,.,. – El cantinero voltea - ¡Sakura!  
  
-¡Hermano! – Sakura queda sorprendida.,.,. ¿Trabajando en un bar?  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí monstruo? – Dice Touya algo molesto.  
  
-.,.,. – Alec enfoca bien a Sakura - ¡Kinomoto! .,.,. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Touya, puedo explicarlo.,.,. – Dice Sakura algo abochornada – Lo que sucede es que andaba buscando a esta persona.  
  
-¿Conoces a este tipo? – Touya señala a Alec - ¡Como es posible que te juntes con gente así!  
  
-Touya, lo que pasa es que.,.,. – Interrumpe Alec.  
  
-Oye, dame otra tella – Enseña una botella – Esta vacía.,.,. quiero tella – Saca un bonche de dólares y los pone sobre la mesa.  
  
-Si, toma – Touya lo ignora y le da la primera botella que encuentra para seguir hablando con su hermana - ¡Este individuo lleva dos días aquí!  
  
-Lo se hermano, mira lo que pasa es.,.,.  
  
Alec toma la botella y lee lo que dice en ella. "Tequila".,.,. ¿Cómo que tequila? Al instante observa lo que viene escrito detrás de la botella. "Tequila hecho en Japón, sacado del agave. Doble destilación" Hasta abajo lee que hay un día para una rifa.  
  
-¿Ya puedes entender hermano?  
  
-¿Es un Maestro de las cartas? – Touya queda sorprendido.  
  
-Si hermano.,.,. – Sakura voltea a ver a Alec - ¿Alec?  
  
-Deisde que lleige.,.,. No he visto.,.,. Ni un mamey, digo maguey.,.,. Ósea.,.,. con mis cálculos matemáticos no ma.,.,. gueyes.,.,.,. igual a no agave.  
  
-¿Alec? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tanto dices?  
  
-¡Un d.,.robo Sakud.,.ra! – Se levanta - ¡Según hecho de che agave.,.,.! ¡Puro che químico y saborizante! – Le da un tragote a la botella   
  
-Alec.,.,. – Sakura se pone rojita porque muchas personas dentro del bar están observándolos – Por.,. por favor – Alec da un salto para subirse a la barra.  
  
-¡Oye, bájate! – Dice Touya Furioso.  
  
-¡Esta adulted.,.rado! – Alec da un gritote y con una mano levanta la botella – Ahhh.,.,. ¡Esta cegador! – Con la otra mano se tapa los ojos.  
  
-¡Basta Alec! – Sakura ya se encuentra morada, todos absolutamente todos están viendo el show de Alec.  
  
-¡Y que se d.,.rifa un coche! ¡No se dejen engañar! ¡Siempre se lo saca la chica del dueño! – Algunos que estaban como Alec le responden y se levantan.  
  
-¡Tienes razón! – Levantan sus copas.  
  
-¡Chicos! – Alec levanta nuevamente la botella - "¡Que es lo que quiere el seguro social?!"   
  
-.,.,.,. – Silencio absoluto, nadie sabe que es el seguro social.  
  
-¡Pues salud! – Alec empieza a tomarse la botella empinándosela.  
  
-¡Salud! – Los ebrios brindan con Alec.  
  
Alec empieza a perder el equilibrio y cae de la barra dándose tremendo golpe y al parecer queda inconsciente.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Dice Touya fúrico(enojadísimo, embarracado, etc) - ¡Llévate a tu amigo antes que lo mate!  
  
-.,.,. Si Touya – Sakura ayuda a Alec a levantarse – Vamos Alec.,.,. tenemos que salir de aquí.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. Es un te.,.,.tequila hecho.,.,. hecho con hu.,.,. – Sakura lo jala.  
  
-¡Ya Alec! – Sakura lo calla y con esfuerzo lo saca por la parte trasera del hotel.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡SOL! – Alec se tapa - ¡Quítenlo! ¡Quítenlo!   
  
-.,.,. – Una enorme gota recorre la cabeza de Sakura – Alec.,.,. Es un poste de luz.,.,.  
  
-Conra.,.,. – 3 sujetos se acercan a Sakura y a Alec.  
  
-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Queremos su dinero! – Uno de ellos saca una navaja, Sakura se asusta levemente pero Alec no.,.,. al contrario al parecer esta acostumbrado.  
  
-Zzzzzz – Alec se separa de Sakura y con algo de trabajo se mantiene en pie – Que.,.,. ¿Aquí no dicen.,.,. "Caite con la lana"? Ujule.,.,. no pues en mi pueblo.,.,. son expeitos.,.,. no te acaban de asaltar y ya.,.,.,. y ya.,.,. te andan esperando en la otra esquina.,.,. – Sakura y los 3 sujetos se quedan atónitos. ¿Qué tonterías dice Alec?  
  
-¿!Te crees gracioso!? – Saca una Socom Mark 34 9mm - ¡Es mejor que te calles!  
  
-Ok, ta bueno.,.,. – Se lleva la mano a su collar – Esto es lo que.,.,.,. lo que mas tengo de valor.,.,. – Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y piensa – "Si que me dolió en golpe".  
  
-¡Alec no! – Sakura intenta detenerlo pero demasiado tarde.,.,.  
  
-"LIBERATE! - Un resplandor aparece en la mano de Alec y deque a los ladrones deslumbrados. Cuando ellos empiezan a recuperar la visión pueden notar a Alec con una espada.  
  
-¡Te quieres pasar de listo! – Se frota sus ojos y después saca un revolver.  
  
-.,.,. ¡Quédate atrás Sakura! .,.,. – Alec saca dos cartas y cubre a Sakura con su cuerpo.  
  
-Pero.,.,. Alec.,.,. apenas puedes mantenerte en pie – Sakura sujeta su collar.  
  
-¡Basta Bufón! – El sujeto del revolver apunta a Alec.  
  
-"Agility" "Fence"  
  
Las cartas se activan a tiempo. En el momento que le disparan Alec bloquea el disparo. Esto deja sorprendido a los tipos y empiezan a dispararle. Alec empieza a avanzar mientras detiene disparos en forma espectacular, dando vueltas sobre su eje mientras avanza, moviendo la espada en forma circular mientras la suelta por un instante para girarla y sujetarla inmediatamente y rebotando las balas golpeándolas levemente con la hoja de la espada. Una de las balas es rebotada en la mano de uno de los asaltantes y queda fuera de combate, mientras tanto Alec se ha acercado a otro para cortarle la mano y después nokearlo golpeándolo en el rostro con el mango de la espada.  
  
-Alec – Sakura queda impresionada - .,.,. ¡Increíble!  
  
-¡No es humano! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! – El que queda intacto empieza a correr.  
  
-A no.,.,. eso no – Alec hace un movimiento con la espada y la suelta ligeramente para que esta gire un poco y quede del lado sin filo para después arrojarla al ladrón que escapaba.  
  
La espada golpea al ladrón en la nuca y este cae inconsciente. Mientras tanto Alec sujeta al que estaba mas cerca y lo arroja al que recibió la bala en la mano.   
  
-¡Bien hecho Alec! – Cuando Sakura intenta acercarse a Alec.,.,.  
  
-¡Retira.,.,. – Alec le da la espalda, se inca y empieza a volver el estómago, al parecer el esfuerzo fue mucho. Mientras tanto a Sakura le aparece una inmensa gota que recorre su nuca.,.,.  
  
-¿Han sabido algo? – Tomoyo llega al departamento de Yukito.  
  
-Aún no Tomoyo, ten calma.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Sakura y Lilia?  
  
-Sakura aún no llega, Lilia esta hablando por teléfono a Jean.  
  
-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Yukito!  
  
-Ten paciencia Tomoyo.,.,. – Yukito le sonríe para calmarla mientras tanto Lilia llega con ellos muy molesta.  
  
-Lo que nos faltaba.,.,. ¡Jean y Eriol llevan casi 6 horas encerrados en el despacho! – Se sienta - ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – Tocan la puerta.  
  
-¡Debe de ser Sakura! – Tomoyo corre a abrir la puerta pero para su desgracia es Shaoran - ¿Algo?  
  
-Nada Daidouji, no lo encontré.  
  
-Mmmm.,.,. Kinomoto es la última esperanza.,.,. – Dice Lilia mientras el teléfono suena.  
  
-Yo contestaré, ha de ser Touya – Dice Yukito mientras se dirige a contestar - ¿Si? .,.,. Hola Sakura.,.,. – Tomoyo y Lilia se acercan a Yukito - ¿En serio? – Se aleja de la bocina y dice .,.,. Sakura lo encontró.  
  
-¡En serio! – Tomoyo y Lilia se alegran – Déjame hablar con ella Yue.  
  
-Ya te dije que no me digas Yue.,.,. además no es posible que te pase la llamada. Sakura quiere hablar conmigo, dice que es lo mejor.  
  
-¿Lo mejor? – Shaoran queda extrañado.  
  
-¡Pero como dice eso! – Lilia se enoja - ¡Yo debería de hablar con.,.,. – Yukito la interrumpe.  
  
-Al parecer Alec esta tomado.  
  
-¡QUE! – Lilia queda en Shock.  
  
-¿Tomado? – Tomoyo no lo puede creer.  
  
-Y al parecer acaba de volver el estomago – Yukito continua hablando con Sakura.  
  
-¡NO! – Lilia cae rendida en el sofá – "Ya canto Oaxaca"  
  
-Si Sakura.,.,. entiendo.,.,. Entonces te esperamos aquí – Yukito cuelga – Lilia, ¿Qué tan mal se pone Alec?  
  
-¡Muy mal! – Dice Lilia mientras se lleva una mano a la frente – Nuevamente el huracán "Samantha" hace estragos la vida de Alec.  
  
De regreso con Sakura.  
  
-Muchas gracias Sakura – Sakura lleva a Alec cargando en su espalda.  
  
-No agradezcas Alec, recuerda que te debía 2 favores.  
  
-.,.,. Si, aunque esto se hubiera solucionado mas fácil con la carta "Teleport"  
  
-No te preocupes, gracias a "Fuerza" me es fácil llevarte.  
  
-Lo se, sin esa carta no me hubieras aguantado – Alec sonríe levemente - ¡Me siento muy mal!  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste esto Alec?  
  
-Creo que lo llamaré "Tradición" de mi continente para olvidar las penas.  
  
-¿Tradición?  
  
-Si – Se ríe levemente – Ahogamos las penas en alcohol  
  
-.,.,. ¿Y cuales son tus penas Alec?  
  
-.,.,. Sam – Empieza a sollozar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede con Samantha?  
  
-Lo que le sucedió fue mi culpa.,.,. solo mi culpa.  
  
-¿Qué le sucedió?  
  
-Perdió su sentimiento mas importante por ayudarme a sellar la última carta de Piet.  
  
-¿Cuál era la carta? – Sakura empieza a imaginarse la respuesta y con todo el corazón desea que no sea esa carta.  
  
-.,.,. "The nothing" - .,.,. Sakura se detiene.,.,. quedo petrificada, esa era la respuesta que no quería escuchar.  
  
-Si, a mi también me sucedió lo mismo – Sakura saca con dificultad la carta "Esperanza"  
  
-Acaso.,.,.¿Acaso a ti también te sucedió eso Sakura?  
  
-Si.,.,. pero esta carta fue la que protegió a Shaoran.,.,. Yo.,.,. yo por un momento pensé que el sentimiento de Shaoran había desaparecido, me sentí muy mal.,.,. porque.,.,. porque.,.,.   
  
-No digas mas.,.,. A ti no te sucedió eso Sakura – Saca una carta – Pero aun no entiendo el termino "Protegió" – Alec le da la carta a Sakura- Cuando la carta tomo el sentimiento mas importante de Sam cambió a esta carta – Sakura ve la carta.,.,. "Loneliness"  
  
-So.,.,.soledad – Sakura no lo puede creer, ¿Acaso Samantha estaba condenada a nunca mas sentir Amor? Este sentimiento es lo que mas teme Sakura y en estos momentos esta en sus manos.,.,. Su mayor temor esta en sus manos.  
  
-Así es.,.,. y desde ese día Samantha me ha odiado "Olvido el gran amor que ambos sentíamos" – Empieza a llorar.  
  
-Alec.,.,. – Sakura empieza a sentir como las lagrimas de su amigo caen sobre ella – Vamos, no llores.,.,. No es tu culpa.  
  
-¡Si lo es!.,.,. "Yo debí quedarme sin ese sentimiento"  
  
-Alec – Sakura voltea su cabeza levemente para verlo – Estoy segura que Sam hizo eso para tu bienestar.,.,. porque ella te amaba demasiado y no quiso verte sin sentimientos, lo hizo para verte sonreír.,.,. y Alec, yo pienso que muy en el fondo.,.,. ella continua amándote y se alegra de verte bien.   
  
-Sakura.,.,. – Sakura lo interrumpe.  
  
-No puedes seguir culpándote por ello Alec.,.,. eso te esta dañando. Tu solo te estas cerrando a no ser feliz y a no amar nuevamente.,.,.  
  
-Yo.,.,. yo tengo.,.,. – Alec empieza a quedarse dormido poco a poco - .,.,. tengo miedo a amar.,.,.  
  
-Pero Al.,.,. – La interrumpe.,.,.  
  
-Y.,.,. creo que ya volví a.,.,. a hacerlo.,.,. – Alec se apoya bien en Sakura.  
  
-.,.,. ¿De quien? .,.,. – Se pone rojita por la acción de Alec. Ella llega a pensar por un instante que la persona que esta amando es a ella.  
  
-To.,.,. Tomo.,.,.  
  
-¿Tomoyo?.,.,. ¿Ibas a decir Tomoyo Alec?… ¡Alec! – Sakura nota que Alec se quedo completamente dormido- .,.,. Alec.,.,. ¿Alec esta enamorado de Tomoyo?  
  
Notas del autor: Un capítulo de descanso y revelaciones, ¿que tal? Pues de algo estoy seguro, los que no sean mexicanos no entenderán quizás dos que tres cositas. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Yo explicaré  
  
Algunas de las escenas cómicas fueron sacados de huevocartoon. (www.huevocartoon.com) una genial pagina de humor, se las recomiendo.  
  
Tequila: El tequila como muchos saben es una bebida alcohólica 100% mexicana, sacado del agave del maguey.  
  
"Esta cegador": Aquí en México se dice que cuando una bebida es fuerte o muy mala te deja ciego, XD  
  
Seguro Social (IMSS): El instituto mexicano del seguro social es una institución creada para atender la seguridad social y la salud de las familias de los trabajadores de empresas privadas.   
  
En la capital de México, el D.F. tiene una gran fama de ser la ciudad mas peligrosa del mundo, esto se debe a que en cada esquina casi casi te asaltan.  
  
Cantar Oaxaca: Volver el estomago  
  
Para el próximo capítulo: Empieza un duro entrenamiento, duelos entre los protagonistas de la historia y el día de ir a Kyoto llega.,.,. El próximo capitulo. "Día de entrenamiento" 


	10. Capítulo IX: Día de entrenamiento

Capítulo IX: Día de entrenamiento.  
  
Todos, absolutamente todos están reunidos en el gran patio de la casa de Jean.  
  
-¡Hay no! – Alec no puede ni con su alma, se ve y se siente terrible – No quiero hacer nada.,.,. me siento muy mal.  
  
-Eso se llama cruda* Alec – Dice Lilia – Pero tu solo te la buscaste.  
  
-Ya, no me regañes.,.,. – Alec se va a un rincón oscuro.  
  
-Hemos perdido ya muchísimo tiempo – Dice Eriol – Lo mejor será entrenar antes de ir a Kyoto.  
  
-Si – Responde Sakura entusiastamente.   
  
-Dime Shaoran, ¿Puedes entrenar? – Pregunta Eriol.  
  
-Aun no amigo – Responde Shaoran – La herida en mi hombro aun no ha sanado.  
  
-Esta bien, entonces Sakura entrenará con Lorelei y con Yue. Mientras yo entrenaré con Jean.,.,.  
  
-Esta bien – Tomoyo saca su cámara - ¡Por lo mientras yo los grabaré!   
  
-.,.,. Tomoyo.,.,. – Una gota recorre la cabeza de Sakura.  
  
- Alec.,.,. – Eriol se acerca al joven hechicero – Tu entrenarás con Samantha.  
  
-¡QUE! – Alec voltea levemente a verla, y como lo pensó, esta molesta por la decisión de Eriol. - Bu.,.,. bueno. Pero estarás cavando mi propia tumba.  
  
-Reencarnación de Clow – Samantha se acerca a Eriol - ¿Quién te ha puesto a cargo de esto?   
  
-Nadie Samantha, pero necesitamos equilibrar los combates.,.,.   
  
-¡Me niego a entrenar con el estúpido de.,.,. – Alec la interrumpe.  
  
-¿Me tienes miedo verdad? – Sonríe ligeramente.  
  
-¿QUÉ? – Samantha se pone enfrente de Alec - ¿Dices que te tengo miedo?  
  
-Si, me tienes miedo.,.,. por eso no quieres enfrentarte a mi.,.,.  
  
-¡Estúpido! – Samantha intenta abofetearlo pero esta vez Alec le detiene la mano.  
  
-Guarda tus energías para en combate.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. – Lilia se queda sorprendida por la actitud de Alec. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? – Alec-kun.,.,.   
  
-¡Prepárate a tragar tierra Alec!  
  
-Claro, lo que tu quieras.,.,. – Alec se aleja de ella por unos instantes y se acerca a Lilia.  
  
-Mi amo.,.,. usted.,.,.,. – Interrumpe Alec.  
  
-Creo que ya es tiempo de enfrentarme a mis "demonios" – Tiene una cara de preocupación.  
  
-.,.,. Si amo – Lilia sonríe. Al parecer su amo esta decidido a enfrentarse a la persona que más teme.  
  
-Solo un favor Lilia.,.,. – Alec le toma las manos y la mira fijamente a los ojos, su rostro es muy serio y empiezan a brillar sus pupilas.  
  
-Si.,.,. – Se ruboriza ligeramente por la actitud de Alec.   
  
-¿Puedes ir a la tienda? – Una gota recorre la nuca de la guardiana – No quiero que pienses que eres mi mandadera.,.,. pero en buena onda, lánzate por unas cervezas y un refresco de naranja.,.,. En buena onda.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. Eres.,.,. eres.,.,. ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Lilia golpea a Alec y este sale proyectado hacia el cielo.  
  
El primer combate esta a punto de realizarse.,.,. será entre Sakura Vs Yue y Lorelei. Los tres ya están preparados mientras los demás esperan impacientemente sentados en bancas que empiece todo esto.  
  
-Vaya conseguimos lugares en primera fila – Dice Alec mientras en una jarra mezcla cerveza con un refresco de naranja.  
  
-Alec.,. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunta Tomoyo.  
  
-A pues se llama un mejoral* - Después agrega jugo de Limón y agita la mezcla – Es pa la cruda.  
  
-¿Cruda? ¿Qué es eso Alec?  
  
-Lo que estoy sufriendo mi bella Tomoyo – Dice Alec mientras arroja una carta – "FOOD" – Activa la carta y aparece un plato con chilaquiles* rojos- O si.,.,. ahora si se me quitará la cruda.   
  
-Vaya Jean, si que es raro tu aprendiz – Eriol le toma la mano a Jean.   
  
-Algo.,.,. pero es muy bueno, ya te acostumbrarás a sus locuras. – Jean voltea a verlo. Alec esta jugando con Tomoyo. Esto la alegra muchísimo, ya que es muy difícil que Alec este sonriendo y mas con Samantha cerca. – "¿Qué sorpresas me tienes preparada Alec?" – Piensa su maestra.  
  
-¿No quieres Tomoyo? – Dice Alec mientras le acerca un tenedor con comida a la boca.  
  
-No Alec.,.,. muchas gracias – Tomoyo intenta grabar a su amiga pero Alec no la deja.  
  
-Vamos, solo poquito.,.,. déjame decirte que es exquisito.  
  
-Alec no.,.,. – Alec no la deja terminar de hablar y le mete el bocado. Tomoyo se lo come.  
  
-Rico, ¿Verdad?  
  
-.,.,. – Tomoyo empieza a sentir una extraña sensación en su lengua.,.,. ¡La comida es irritante! Al instante empieza a llorar y a sentir que arde su lengua. - ¡Que me has dado! ¡Arde!  
  
-Uy.,.,. creo que te enchilaste* - Dice Alec mientras le da un poco de Mejoral* - Tómate esto.,.,. con esto te calmarás – Tomoyo se empieza a tomar el liquido, al inicio es un sabor algo desagradable pero luego es un sabor riquísimo.  
  
-Esto sabe rico.,.,. – Dice Tomoyo  
  
-¿Verdad que si? – Le sonríe Alec.  
  
-.,.,. – Samantha observa lo ocurrido, esta furiosa por lo que sucede.,.,. al instante voltea hacia otro lado – Estúpido Scot. –¿Acaso estará celosa?  
  
-¿Estas lista Sakura? – Pregunta Yue  
  
-Si – Responde Sakura.  
  
-Esta bien.,.,. Yo atacaré primero – Lorelei truena los dedos y hace aparecer un arco de fuego.  
  
-"Vuelo" – Unas alas aparecen en la espalda de Sakura.  
  
Cuando Lorelei arroja la flecha Sakura da un enorme salto y esquiva el ataque, ya en el aire Sakura empieza a volar y saca algunas cartas. Yue y Lorelei también empiezan a volar y cada uno se coloca en distinto lugar para atacar. Lorelei que estaba en el lado izquierdo empieza a crear su espada mientras Yue ataca con una flecha de luz que rosa el brazo de Sakura. Lorelei se arroja con fuerza contra Sakura pero esta ocupa la "viento" para detener a su agresora y e intentar atacar con "Agua" pero es sorprendida por Yue quien la golpea con los cristales de hielo.  
  
-¡No Sakura! – Shaoran se levanta de su lugar pero es detenido por Touya.  
  
-¡Siéntate mocoso! – Lo sienta– Sakura no es tonta, y estoy seguro que podrá con esos dos.  
  
-Si Shaoran – Meiling intenta tranquilizarlo – No subestimes el poder de Sakura.  
  
-.,.,.  
  
Aunque Sakura recibió un feroz ataque no ha perdido la compostura y ocupa "Fuego" para atacar a ambos. La carta fuego se acciona con un gran poder que golpea a los dos guardianes haciéndolos caer.  
  
-¡Impresionante! – Dice Alec – ¡Los poderes de Sakura son sorprendentes.,.,.! – Sonríe - La carta "Fuego" apareció con una enorme fuerza.,.,.   
  
-De haber sabido que hoy iban a pelear les hubiera hecho vestuarios apropiados – Dice Tomoyo mientras una gota recorre la nuca de Alec.  
  
-¿Otra vez? .,.,.,. – Se sonroja – Pero.,.,. La última vez tu traje quedo maltratado.,.,.  
  
-Lo se pero – Aparentemente acaricia su cámara – Vale muchísimo la pena grabarlos vestidos así – Ríe mientras con la mano libre se cubre la boca.  
  
-.,.,. que.,.,. que terror.  
  
Lilia es la primera en recuperarse, cuando lo hace puede ver que Sakura ya esta en el piso así que decide atacarla con su espada pero cuando lo hace el báculo de Sakura ha cambiado a una espada y detiene el ataque. Yue poco a poco empieza a levantarse, cuando lo hace por completo puede ver la lucha que hay entre ellas.   
  
-No pensé que Sakura tuviese esas habilidades – Dice Kero para si mismo.   
  
-¿Cómo que no pensabas eso Kero? – Pregunta Athena.  
  
-Si.,.,. yo me imaginaba que los poderes de Sakura iban a aumentar pero no de esta manera.,.,. ha superado mis expectativas.   
  
Sakura tiene un poco de dificultades con Lilia, al parecer la guardiana es ligeramente mejor que Sakura en el manejo de espadas, esto obliga a Sakura ha activar una carta aun usando "Espada". La carta que activa es "Pelea" con esto el duelo se torna a su favor. Cada vez que las espadas chocaban Sakura golpeaba a Lorelei o esquivaba el ataque con movimientos especiales. En un movimiento Sakura bloquea el ataque y golpea la mano de Lorelei para que suelte la espada y termina dando un tremendo golpe en el estomago para arrojarla lejos de ahí.  
  
-Sa.,.,. Sakura.,.,. – Yue no puede creer lo que esta viendo.  
  
-No puede ser.,.,. posible – Lilia se lleva una mano al estómago – Yo pensé.,.,. pensé que era mejor.  
  
-Y si lo eres Lilia – Dice Sakura – Cuando me di cuenta de esto se me ocurrió ocupar dos cartas para aumentar mis habilidades.,.,. esto se me ocurrió cuando vi a Alec ocupar también dos cartas.   
  
-Mmmmm.,.,. ¿Yo use dos cartas? – Alec queda confundido - ¿Cuándo? _  
  
-De seguro ayer Alec – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-.,.,. Si fue ayer no me acuerdo.,.,. _  
  
-Creo que con esto finaliza el entrenamiento. – Dice Eriol.  
  
-Si, así parece, el monstruo no es tan mala después de todo.  
  
-Entonces el segundo entrenamiento puede empezar.,.,. será entre Alec y Samantha.  
  
-Bueno.,.,. ya me siento un poco mejor – Alec se levanta - ¡Estoy listo!  
  
Después de esto Alec y Samantha van al sitio de entrenamiento.,.,. Alec se ve ligeramente preocupado y no es para mas.,.,. enfrentará a la persona que más teme en el mundo.  
  
-Nunca.,.,. nunca pensé volver a enfrentarme a ti.,.,. – Alec hace creer su báculo – Agradezco que solo es un entrenamiento.  
  
-Ja.,.,. aunque digan que es un entrenamiento – Samantha crea dos pequeñas espadas – Yo no lo tomaré como eso. – Gira las espadas con las manos, en señal de pelea.  
  
-¿Cómo que no lo tomarás como eso Sam? – Alec se asusta.  
  
-Te mataré.,.,. – Alec queda por un momento en Shock pero tiene que reaccionar a causa del terrible ataque de Samantha.  
  
Samantha se arroja contra Alec con las dos pequeñas espadas, Alec puede detener el primer ataque con mucha facilidad pero el segundo ataque rasga ligeramente el pecho del maestro de las cartas, este intenta contraatacar dando un giro sobre su eje y golpearla en el cuello pero Sam con una espada detiene el ataque.  
  
-¡No seas estúpido! – Samantha entierra la otra espada en un muslo de Alec – Conozco bien tus movimientos.,.,. esta técnicas de las espadas es nueva en mi.,.,. la entrené especialmente para enfrentarte.  
  
-Ahhh¡¡¡¡.,.,. – Alec se aleja con un brinco pero su pierna esta sangrando mucho.  
  
-Al parecer Samantha se lo está tomando muy en serio – Dice Sakura.  
  
-¡Demasiado! – Tomoyo Filma lo que sucede mientras su rostro refleja preocupación.  
  
-.,.,. Samantha – El rostro de Jean refleja miedo – No.,.,. no lo hagas.,.,.  
  
-He hecho una herida profunda – Sonríe Samantha – No tienes posibilidad de sobrevivir.  
  
-No.,.,. no puedo creer que te tomes tus sentimientos personales tan apechos – Alec rasga un pedazo de su camisa para ocuparla como venda.   
  
-He esperado esto durante mucho tiempo.,.,. – Se arroja nuevamente contra Alec.  
  
-Esperarás aun más  
  
Sam ataca con las dos espadas intentando hacer un golpe simultaneo, Alec cubre ambos ataques e intenta contraatacar pero es en vano debido a la excelente defensa de su agresora y nuevamente ella estoca a su contrincante, esta vez es en su costado derecho.  
  
-Aunque eludas mis ataques rápidamente puedo ponerme a la defensiva y contraatacar – Patea a Alec y este sale proyectado lejos de ahí - ¡No hay ángulo muerto en la técnica de las espadas gemelas creada hace 200 años!.,.,. Mis habilidades.,.,. son mucho mejores.  
  
-Sam.,.,. – Alec empieza a ver borroso.  
  
-¡Esa mujer esta demente! – Dice Tomoyo - ¡Intenta matarlo!  
  
-Si.,.,. – Responde Jean – Creo que lo mejor es detener el encuentro.  
  
-No Jean.,.,. – Dice Sakura.  
  
-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿POR QUÉ NO?  
  
-Esto es algo que Alec ya tiene que enfrentar.,.,. Aunque lo conozco muy poco se que lo de Sam lo afecta. Ya es tiempo que afronte su miedo.  
  
-.,.,. Alec.,.,. – Jean junta sus manos para empezar a rezar.  
  
-El próximo ataque será el último Scot. – Vuelve a arrojarse a él.  
  
-.,.,. "Agility" - Alec acciona la carta cuando Jean estaba a escasos 2 metros.   
  
Cuando Sam ataca Alec por fin esquiva los ataques usando grandes reflejos, ahora cuando contraataca lo hace de mejor forma y logra lastimar la mano izquierda de Sam y después con gran velocidad golpea su estomago obligándola a hincarse por el dolor.  
  
-No seas tonta.,.,.después de ver tus ataques dos veces pude pensar en algunas formas para protegerme de ellos.,.,. Vamos levántate.,.,. no querrás que todo esto acabe así.  
  
-¿Acabar? – Sam se levanta algo adolorida – No estaba pensando en eso pero mi mente acaba de cambiar. – Observa a Alec con Odio – Te mataré.  
  
-Te estás tomando esto muy apecho – Alec saca otra carta – No quiero lastimarte pero tampoco puedo permitir que me lastimes más.,.,. – Los ojos de Alec aún reflejan miedo.,.,. están llorosos, sumidos, dilatados.,.,. Enamorados de la persona que tiene enfrente.,.,.  
  
-Esta bien.,.,. – Cambia a su clásica espada, una Katana larga – Veamos si puedes detenerme.  
  
Sam ahora intenta dar una estocada el cual Alec bloquea. Ambos empieza a pelear arduamente, usando sus mejores golpes, movimientos y conocimientos. Solo se escucha como las espadas chocan y el chillido cuando ambos forcejean.,.,. esto no es una pelea ordinaria, esto es una "Guerra". El primero en verse agotado es Alec.,.,. las dos heridas en su cuerpo son profundas.,.,. Y esta perdiendo mucha sangre.,.,. Solo continua peleando por que el afán de no perder lo hace fuerte.,.,. Al final Alec es el primero en separarse usando "Jump". Ya lejos de ella saca dos cartas.  
  
-No me hagas reír Alec.,.,. No podrás usar tus poderes contra mi. – Cierra los ojos – "Lord of the Death.,.,. come to me.,.,. DARKNESS" – Una onda oscura es arrojada a Alec.  
  
-¡Teleport! – Alec desaparece en el momento que el poder va a golpearlo.  
  
El movimiento es tan rápido que Sam no observa que Alec se encuentra atrás de ella, este activa la carta "Water" y la carta golpea con una terrible ola la espalda de Sam dejándola inconsciente.  
  
-¡Perfecto! – Tomoyo se levanta - ¡Ha ganado!  
  
-"Victory" – Alec hace con los dedos índice y medio una V para después desmayarse.  
  
-¡Alec! – Jean corre para ver como esta Alec – Responde.,.,. Alec.,.,. – Pone sus manos en las heridas de Alec y estas se cierran. – Tonto Alec.,.,.   
  
El tiempo pasa, ambos se han recuperado, y esta a punto de compensar para terminar todo, el encuentro entre Eriol y Jean.   
  
-El último encuentro.,.,. ¿No te parece emocionante Alec? – Dice Sakura.  
  
-O si Sakura.,.,. – Dice Alec mientras voltea a ver a Tomoyo – Por favor, luego voy a querer una copia de esta pelea.,.,. sencillamente será espectacular.  
  
-Si Alec – Responde Tomoyo mientras en sus ojos se refleja felicidad – Pero antes.,.,. tendré que editar las peleas de Sakura y la tuya – Ríe mientras se cubre la boca con la otra mano.  
  
-.,.,. – Una enorme gotota pasa por la cabeza de Alec.  
  
-Dime Jean.,.,. que tan en serio será nuestro combate. – Dice Eriol mientras sujeta su báculo fuertemente.  
  
-Espero que no tanto – Le sonríe mientras se empieza a quitar los guantes. – Ya que estoy muy cansada.,.,. – Le guiñe el ojo mientras se arremanga.  
  
-Y.,.,. ¿Y porque estas cansada? – Se sonroja Eriol.  
  
-Ya vez.,.,. de seguro es por que estamos a nivel del mar – Se quita el gorro.  
  
-¡Lo sabía! – Dice Tomoyo.  
  
-.,.,. Al final tenias razón amiga – Dice Sakura asombrada  
  
-Si, y es muy hermosa – Dice Alec - ¿No crees Shaoran?  
  
-.,.,. Si – Dice sin dejar de ver a Jean – No pensé que fuera tan hermosa.  
  
-¿Y que tan linda Shaoran-kun? – Dice Sakura mientras lo abraza.,.,. mas bien abrazo parece estrangulación por los celos que siente.  
  
-.,.,. Sa.,.,. Sakura.,.,. – Dice Shaoran mientras se pone moradito.  
  
-Intenta tratarme bien precioso.,.,. – Sonríe pícaramente – Como ayer.,.,. ¿Esta bien?  
  
-.,.,. – Eriol empieza a ponerse mas rojito.,.,. no sabe si de la pena o del coraje. Siempre ha tenido control de sus emociones.,.,. y más cuando esta con los demás, pero ahora Jean sencillamente lo hace ver muy débil e inseguro. Cosa que detesta. - ¡JEAN!  
  
-Te pusiste rojito.,.,. – Jean ríe discretamente - ¡Te vez precioso!.,.,. Pero no te enojes conmigo, ¿Okit mono*?   
  
-¡Basta! – Eriol ya esta morado cambiando a lila.,.,. sencillamente Jean se esta vengando de lo de Ayer – ¡Yo empezaré!   
  
-Uy.,.,. Ya te enojaste conmigo.,.,. – Pone cara de niña regañada - ¿Por qué?  
  
-.,.,. ¡JEAN!  
  
-Algo extraño pasa con Eriol.,.,. – Dice Sakura – Lo noto sumamente extraño  
  
-Jijiji – Ríe Alec discretamente mientras piensa – "Eriol esta siendo vencido por los encantos femeninos de Jean"   
  
-¿Pasa algo Alec? – Pregunta Tomoyo.  
  
-No, nada.,.,. Solo que.,.,. me sorprende ver a Jean tan.,.,. "Coqueta" – Alec se tapa la boca para que no vean la gran sonrisa que tiene.  
  
-¿Coqueta? – Tomoyo se queda pensando en esto.  
  
-Lilia.,.,. no pensé que Jean fuera tan hermosa. – Dice Sakura.  
  
-Si, lo es.,.,. pero obviamente no tan hermosa como yo. – Ríe – Pero por lo que veo, también tiene sus encantos.,.,. y si que se los tenia bien guardados.   
  
-En mi opinión es la más hermosa – Dice Touya – Pero claro que la estoy comparando con la monstruo.,.,. por eso quizás me vaya a los extremos.  
  
-¡Que quieres decir hermano! – Sakura le da un terrible pisotón.  
  
-¡Si que quieres decir! – Lilia también hace lo mismo. – ¡Yo soy mas hermosa!  
  
-Empecemos.,.,. – Se inca para tocar el piso – "Señor de la tierra responde a mi llamado, Eriol pide tu ayuda para sujetar a mi enemigo.,.,." – El piso empieza a vibrar ligeramente.   
  
-Prepara tu mejor golpe niño lindo.  
  
-PREPÁRATE – Su mano empieza a brillar – "Señor de la tierra, enséñanos tu poder"  
  
Del suelo aparecen lianas que enredan las piernas y manos de Jean para después jalarla hacia el piso. Jean pone resistencia y logra zafar su mano derecha y con ella empieza a cortar las lianas una por una convirtiendo su báculo en espada, luego de ello el báculo vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
-Nada mal Eriol.,.,. pero no se sirve eso de nada si no me atacas. – Le sonríe – Vamos, te dije que me trataras bien pero tampoco exageres.,.,. Todos pensarán que esto esta comprado.,.,.  
  
-Esta bien – Sonríe ligeramente – Entonces me divertiré un poco.  
  
-Uy.,.,. – Le guiñe el ojo – Que miedo.,.,. – Truena los dedos y una esfera brillante aparece en su mano - ¡BLITZ!  
  
Un destello aparece en la mano de Jean para cegar por un instante a Eriol. En el momento que él empieza a recuperar la visión nota que Jean ha desaparecido.  
  
-No pudo haber desaparecido.,.,. ella esta cerca.,.,. ¿Dónde? .,.,. – Eriol se concentra y arriba de él escucha algo, al voltear vuelve a deslumbrarse por el sol pero puede ver una silueta.,.,. "Es ella"  
  
-"La ola de fuego hará arder a mi enemigo.,.,. Aliento de Dragón"  
  
Una enorme ola de fuego aparece del báculo de Jean y ataca ferozmente a Eriol, al inicio las llamas envuelven todo, pero cuando se van disipando poco a poco todos pueden ver como el joven hechicero esta rodeado por una burbuja de cristal, Jean vuelve a tocar el piso.  
  
-Uy, ya me habías preocupado mi niño.,.,.  
  
-No me vencerás con algo así Jean.   
  
-Lo se.,.,. aunque no saliste ileso de ese ataque – Jean señala las manos de Eriol, están levemente quemadas – Aunque seas muy bueno ese ataque te ha dejado unas heridas en tus manos.  
  
-Nada mal Jean.,.,. te pudiste dar cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. ¡Te felicito!  
  
-Creo que con esto podemos dar por terminado este calentamiento  
  
-Creo que si Jean  
  
-Al parecer ya acabaron la pelea – Dice Alec – Me imaginé que iba a durar poco por los niveles que están ocupando.,.,. pero no pensé que tan poco.  
  
-Pero aun así Alec, fue una gran pelea.  
  
-Bueno, eso si no lo puedo negar Saku.,.,. – Sakura y Alec voltean a ver a sus maestros.,.,. aun no ha terminado la pelea.,.,.  
  
Ahora ambos empiezan a emanar energía a grandes cantidades.,.,. Eriol emana una energía roja mientras Jean una azul, las fuerzas son de igual magnitud, cualquiera puede vencer.  
  
-"Dios del fuego escucha mi llamado .,.,. – El báculo empieza a brillar – y proporciona el calor del infierno.,.,.   
  
-"Shield of Water" – Jean gira su báculo y una burbuja rodea su cuerpo.  
  
-Eso no te servirá de nada.,.,.   
  
El aire empieza a tornarse de color rojo.,.,. el pasto se empieza a quemar y empieza a temblar. Eriol ataca con un golpe, un terrible golpe que al golpear derrite la burbuja y Jean sale proyectada lejos de ahí mientras parte de su ropa se empieza a quemar. Jean al caer se gira para apagar las llamas y después se quita su capa.  
  
-"Dios del agua escucha mi llamado.,.,. – Ella gira su báculo y un tipo de remolino empieza a formarse alrededor de ella – y proporcióname un poco de tu fuerza.,.,. – Señala con su báculo a Eriol – La neblina apagará su fuego.,.,. Tranquility"  
  
Aparece una neblina que rodea todo el sitio. La neblina es densa y todos quedan sorprendidos por esta técnica.  
  
-¿QUÉ? – Dice Alec sorprendido - ¡Hará una de sus técnicas mas poderosas!  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
  
-TOMOYO! – Alec sujeta a Tomoyo y la tira al suelo  
  
Lilia tira a Sakura y Shaoran al suelo.,.,. algo grande va a suceder  
  
Eriol no observa nada.,.,. cuando piensa en algo para abrir la neblina empieza a sentir como el aire le falta y como empieza a cerrarse su garganta.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. Que sucede.,.,. – Se lleva una mano a la garganta - .,.,. me estoy asfixiando.,.,. – Se inca y suelta el báculo  
  
-"Dragón Azul, has tu aparición y termina el dolor de mi adversario"  
  
Un dragón de agua de 13 metros golpea a Eriol y este empieza a ser arrastrado por todo el lugar.,.,. luego todo desaparece y se puede observar a un Eriol mal herido.  
  
-Jean esta loca.,.,. – Dice Alec mientras se levanta – Esa técnica pudo haber lastimado a muchos.,.,. – Observa como Touya esta sin aire.,.,. al parecer nadie le advirtió. – Bueno.,.,. creo que si hubo lastimados.,.,.,. – Voltea a ver a Tomoyo quien esta debajo de él – ¿Estas bien?  
  
-.,.,. Si – Tomoyo esta morada de la pena.,.,. Ella no supo que sucedió, solo se abrazo de Alec fuertemente.,.,. él es tan perfecto, su aroma es tan suave.,.,.   
  
-Me alegra que estés bien.,.,. – Alec también esta levemente rojito, se levanta y después ayuda a Tomoyo a levantarse - .,.,. Al parecer esto ha terminado.  
  
Eriol se levanta, se siente muy lastimado.,.,. sus lentes están en el suelo, destrozados y él sorprendido por el ataque.  
  
-.,.,. te lo tomaste muy en serio.,.,. – Sonríe y nota que esta sangrando levemente de la boca  
  
-Perdón bebe.,.,. se me paso la mano.,.,. – Le guiñe el ojo Jean  
  
-No importa.,.,. – Sonríe – Yo te ataque con agresión también.,.,.  
  
-Entonces quizá lo mejor sería terminar la pelea. No es buena idea seguir lastimándonos.,.,.  
  
-En eso te apoyo.,.,. entonces.,.,. se termina el entrenamiento.  
  
-Si, no debemos lastimarnos de mas.,.,.  
  
El tiempo se acerca.,.,. los días pasan rápido, Sakura y Shaoran pasaron los días restantes juntos al igual que Eriol y Jean, mientras tanto Samantha entrena de una forma ardua y para finalizar Alec entra en etapa de reflexión.,.,. Cada uno reacciona diferente pero todos piensan en lo mismo.,.,. regresar bien de este viaje a Kyoto  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran viendo un amanecer, el último antes de irse a Kyoto  
  
-¿Sucede algo Shaoran? – Pregunta la hermosa Sakura mientras se acerca al joven hechicero.  
  
-Solo pensaba en lo que va a suceder mañana Sakura. Pensaba en todas las posibilidades.  
  
-Shaoran – Ella pasa sus brazos por el cuello de su novio, no le gusta verlo preocupado. – Todo saldrá bien.  
  
-.,.,. Yo.,.,. yo no se que decir Sakura.  
  
-Tenemos que regresar Shaoran, la vida nos ha puesto en el mismo camino después de tanto tiempo, no quiero volver a separarme de ti.,.,. nunca, no lo quiero.  
  
-Ni yo.,.,. – Empieza a salir el sol cada vez mas y más y Shaoran saca una cajita negra. – Por eso yo.,.,. yo quiero decirte.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. – Sakura se queda calladita, sus ojos se dilatan.  
  
-¿Deseas casarte conmigo Sakura Kinomoto? – Ella queda callada se queda sorprendida, en unos escasos 2 segundos ven su mente pasan varios recuerdos, varias emociones.,.,. varias cosas. Luego sonríe y abraza fuertemente a su novio.  
  
-Si, si quiero Shaoran. – Lo besa – Es lo que más deseo en este momento.,.,.  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
-Gracias Sakura, ahora me das más ilusiones para regresar con bien.  
  
-Si Shaoran, regresaremos y les contaremos a todos esto – Shaoran le coloca el anillo. – Es tan hermoso.  
  
-Ha pasado por generaciones Sakura. Es el anillo de la familia Li, y ahora el será la demostración de compromiso.  
  
-Si – Sonríe – Prometo no fallarte  
  
Ambos terminan de contemplar el amanecer.,.,. Ahora ellos tienen el compromiso de regresar, no pueden fallarle al otro, ahora más que nunca.  
  
Mientras tanto Jean observa a Samantha como entrena.  
  
-Esa chica se esta tomando las cosas muy en serio – Dice Jean mientras Eriol llega con ella – Hola pequeño – Lo besa.  
  
-Hola Jean – Observa a Sam. – Vaya.,.,. se ve que tiene muchas energías.  
  
Samantha esta peleando contra 3 sombras de ella, ambas atacan con agresividad y fuerza.,.,.  
  
-No puedo perder – Repite constantemente Sam mientras recuerda la pelea con Alec. – No puedo perder de nuevo con él.   
  
Ella ataca a las sombras pero estas son igual de fuertes que ella.  
  
-Se lo esta tomando muy en serio.,.,. – Dice Eriol – Es un entrenamiento y pelea como si fuese ya la batalla final.  
  
-Si – Responde Jean tristemente – La derrota con Alec la afecto demasiado.  
  
-¿Por qué odia tanto a Alec?  
  
-.,.,.,. Porque lo ama.,.,.   
  
-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo – Dice Lilia.  
  
-Hola Lilia, ¿No sabes donde esta Alec?.  
  
-Esta meditando. Lleva días en Yoga. Te llevaré pero por favor guarda silencio.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Ambas llegan al cuarto de Alec, Lilia abre muy despacio la puerta y ya dentro de este se encuentra el joven maestro en posición de Loto flotando.   
  
-.,.,. – Tomoyo piensa – Puedo ver algo que rodea el cuerpo de Alec, es un tipo de energía azul. Pero.,.,. ¿Por qué puedo yo ver eso?  
  
-Señorita Tomoyo, es mejor dejarlo solo.  
  
-Si.,.,. – La chica se queda pensando porque observo esa extraña energía.   
  
Kyoto, Japón.,.,. la hora del dolor ha llegado.  
  
Castillo Nijo-jo  
  
Solo algunos hacen el viaje.,.,. Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Jean, Samantha, Alec y los 4 guardianes.,.,.   
  
Sakura va vestida con unas botas negras de piel sin tacones, un pantalón negro un top negro y tiene recogido el cabello mientras Alec va vestido con un pantalón de pana color blanco, zapatos negros, una playera negra con franjas blancas que forman una cruz y encima una chamarra blanca de piel con unos cuantas franjas negras mientras tanto Shaoran, Eriol, Jean y Samantha van con su vestuario mágico.  
  
-Bienvenidos.,.,. – Una sombra llega con los magos.,.,. Los estábamos esperando.,.,. – Hace reverencia.  
  
-Llévanos con Chang – Dice Eriol.  
  
-Por supuesto señor Cloud.,.,. solo que hay un problema.,.,. han cambiado los planes.  
  
-¡Cambiado! – Jean se enoja levemente – ¡Que quieres decir con eso!  
  
-Que antes de llegar con él tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas.  
  
-Entonces.,.,. – Dice Alec mientras se adelanta un poco – No perdamos más el tiempo y entremos.  
  
El camino es oscuro, lleno de miedos y dudas.,.,. ¿Qué habrá mas adelante? No se sabe, es incierto. Se llega al primer salón y hay un individuo con ropas extrañas, color rojo completamente, es una gran túnica roja con goblins dorados y dos dragones.   
  
-El primer desafío.,.,. – Dice el sujeto – y el último para ustedes.,.,. – Alec da un paso.  
  
-Esto parece interesante.,.,.  
  
-Será tu tumba.,.,. – Alec saca su espada.  
  
-No, no, no.,.,.,. – Ríe.  
  
Ambos se miran, ambos se analizan y el ambiente se tensa.,.,. La primera pelea esta a punto de empezar, y será.,.,. Mortal.  
  
Notas de autor: SIMON.,.,.,. ya acabé el capítulo.,.,.,. después de años, tormentas y un semestre en la uni.,.,. lo he terminado. Ahora empezará el final del Fic. quizá esperado, quizá y no tan esperado.,.,.   
  
Avances del próximo capítulo: La muerte merodea a nuestros héroes, las pruebas serán agotadoras mientras hay un ataque sorpresa en Tokio.,.,. El próximo capítulo alguien podría morir.,.,. El próximo capítulo "El la oscuridad de Kyoto" 


	11. Capítulo X: El la oscuridad de Kyoto

Capítulo X: El la oscuridad de Kyoto  
  
-Esta bien joven maestro de las cartas, es tiempo de.,.,. ¡PELEAR! – Poderes malignos empiezan a rodear al mago y para sorpresa de todos aparece una baraja en sus manos, luego la levita un poco y se empieza a barajar   
  
-¿Qué.,.,. es eso? .,.,. Cartas.,.,. – Alec piensa - ¿Serán iguales que las mías?  
  
-Prepárate para morir Maestro de las cartas – Estira las manos y de la bajara se separan las primeras 7 cartas y llegan a la mano de su amo mientras q la bajara flota a un lado. – Interesante.,.,. – Sonríe mientras ve las 7 cartas que tiene en su mano.  
  
-"¿Qué demonios hará?" – Vuelve a pensar el joven Scot mientras teme lo peor  
  
-¿Qué son esas cartas? – Dice Tomoyo mientras filma la pelea.  
  
-No.,.,. no puede ser – Dice Eriol – Ese estilo.,.,. pensé que se había extinguido.  
  
-No lo puedo creer Eriol – Dice Jean mientras se acerca a él y le toma la mano – Esa forma de usar magia se había extinguido hace 50 años.,.,.  
  
-Ahora joven maestro – Separa una carta de las 7 y se hace humo, al instante aparece en el suelo un tipo de figura en forma de llama color rojo dentro de un circulo.  
  
-NO CREAS QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE HAGAS ALGO.,.,. ¡FIRE! – Alec acciona la carta, el poder va directo al mago y lo golpea. Al momento del impacto piensa – Fue muy fácil.  
  
-Buen ataque maestro de las cartas.,.,. pero no te irás limpio – Separa una de las cartas que tiene en su mano, se hace polvo y al instante aparece un pequeño rayo que golpea al Maestro de las cartas, la figura roja del suelo se vuelve gris y pierde su brillo.  
  
-Ese ataque.,.,. no me detendrá.,.,. – Dice Alec un poco lastimado.   
  
-Yo lo se maestro de las cartas – Una nueva carta llega a las manos del mago, la ve y sonríe.,.,. mientras que la figura del piso vuelve a tornarse roja y recupera su brillo. De inmediato vuelve a separar una nueva carta y otra figura aparece en el suelo.   
  
-.,.,. ¿Qué significara esto?   
  
-Esta vez prepárate a recibir el calor de una "Bola de fuego" una carta desaparece de la mano y un pequeño dragón aparece enfrente del mago, este arroja una bola de fuego de su boca.  
  
-TELEPORT – Alec acciona su carta y esquiva el ataque, luego aparece atrás del mago – ¡Ahora veras!.   
  
-¡Eres un tonto!. – Atrás del maestro de occidente aparece un goblin que lo ataca con una mordida en la pierna  
  
-¿Pero que? – Alec patea al pequeño demonio que ha aparecido y este se aleja poniéndose entre Alec y el misterioso mago.  
  
-Jajajajajaja!! Sabia q podías esquivar mi ataque es por eso que invoque a un demonio.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. – Alec esta sorprendido – ¿Acaso eres capaz de invocar demonios? No.,.,. no puede ser.,.,. – El ve que las dos imágenes del piso se encuentran nuevamente sin brillo.   
  
-Jajajaja, así es joven maestro de las cartas.,.,. ahora mi monstruo me defenderá.  
  
-¿A si? THUNDER!! – Acciona la carta y el goblin muere – Vaya.,.,. tu demonio al parecer no era tan poderoso.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, pero hizo su trabajo – Las figuras del piso vuelven a brillar y otra carta llega a sus manos para hacer un total de 4 cartas en el control del mago, de inmediato vuelve a accionar una carta y ahora en el suelo aparece otra flama. – Ahora prepárate – Una de las imágenes de las llamas se apaga y otra carta se acciona. Enfrente del mago aparece otro goblin.  
  
-Creo.,.,. creo que voy entendiendo pero tengo que ver si es cierto.,.,. STORM – Alec crea una pequeña tormenta que cubre al mago y a su criatura invocada. El goblin casi moribundo se arroja contra su enemigo y explota.  
  
-Mi Mogg Fanatic se ha sacrificado para lastimarte.,.,. pero mi llama ardiente lo hará mas – Las restantes figuras del suelo se apagan y una tremenda ráfaga de fuego golpea el pecho de Alec, este sale proyectado lejos de ahí  
  
-ALEC!!! – Sakura intenta ayudarlo pero Eriol la detiene.  
  
-Espera un momento Sakura.,.,. estoy seguro que Alec puede vencerlo.,.,. no desconfiemos de él.   
  
-Como lo pensé.,.,. Con esas cartas invocas las magias.,.,. y al parecer su fuerza es controlada por esas figuras del suelo. – Otra carta llega a la mano del mago, ahora tiene dos.,.,. y las figuras empiezan a brillar.  
  
-Así es maestro de occidente.,.,. pero es un poco tarde para descubrirlo. – Acciona una de las cartas y otra figura vuelve a aparecer en el piso.  
  
-¿Tarde?   
  
-Si.,.,. Porque.,.,. – Las 4 figuras del piso se apagan - .,.,. Invocaré a una de mis mejores criaturas.,.,. ¡VEN A MI CAMPEON DE KHELDON!  
  
Un terrible bárbaro, con una mascara y una enorme espada aparece en medio de una terrible explosión que golpea a Alec y lo deja lastimado. El bárbaro se ve muy imponente y lo único que desea es la cabeza de su adversario.  
  
-¡El campeón de Kheldon! .,.,. – Repite Alec mientras intenta recuperarse, cuando se para nota que tiene su pierna izquierda muy herida. – Aggg.,.,.,.   
  
-¡Ahora campeón de Kheldon.,.,. MATA AL MAESTRO DE LAS CARTAS! – El bárbaro corre hacia Alec.  
  
-¡No será tan fácil! ¡QUAKE! - Una enorme grieta se dirige hacia el mago, en el camino destruye al bárbaro y.,.,.  
  
-Que!!! – Con mucha facilidad esquiva el ataque – Jajajaja.,.,. No paso nada.  
  
-.,.,. ¿Eso piensas? – Dice Alec mientras sonríe.  
  
-NO – Observa que las figuras del piso están destruidas – NO PUEDE SER.  
  
-.,.,. Sin ninguna carta en mano y sin tu poder para usar las cartas.,.,. "No eres nada" – Saca una carta – "THUNDER"  
  
-NOO!!! – El trueno lo parte en dos dejando solo la túnica del sujeto en el lugar, al instante Alec cae desmayado.  
  
-AMO – Lorelei va a ver a su amo, esta inconsciente.  
  
-¿Cómo esta? – Pregunta Tomoyo.  
  
-Solo se desmayo – Responde Eriol. – No puedo creer que Alec quedo fuera de combate rápidamente.  
  
-Y eso que era el rival mas débil – Dice la sombra.   
  
-¡Me estoy desesperando! – Jean sujeta su báculo fuertemente - ¡Dime una razón para no hacerte pedazos en este lugar!  
  
-Porque yo los llevare con Lord Chinju. – Jean se contiene. – Ahora por favor, síganme.   
  
-Lorelei, por a mi amito en mi espalda – Dice Athena.  
  
-.,.,. Si. – Ponen a Alec en la espalda de Athena – Espero que descanse lo suficiente.  
  
-Si, espero que se recupere – Dice Tomoyo quien se encuentra a un lado de Athena  
  
Continúan avanzando y llegan al segundo piso del castillo, ahí los esta esperando un sujeto ahora con una túnica blanca.  
  
-Bienvenidos a su segunda prueba – Dice el sujeto – Mi nombre es Breeze, yo seré su segundo contrincante.  
  
-Creo que es mi turno – Sakura da un paso a enfrente Sakura.  
  
-Ten cuidado – Dice Shaoran – Recuerda que tenemos una razón para regresar a salvo.  
  
-Si. – Empieza a camina y se coloca enfrente de Breeze.  
  
-¡Mucha suerte Sakura! – Dice Tomoyo mientras se prepara para filmar.  
  
-¿Iremos a ayudarla Yue?  
  
-Creo que será mejor dejarla sola para ver que tan fuerte se ha hecho.  
  
-He escuchado de ti – dice el mago. – La maestra de las cartas de Oriente, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
-En cambio yo no se nada de ti – Responde Sakura.  
  
-No te preocupes, muy pronto lo averiguarás. – El cuarto empieza a sentirse cada vez mas frió con el tiempo hasta que empieza a nevar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? – Sakura no puede creer lo que pasa.  
  
-Te explicaré brevemente.,.,. yo soy el amo del clima – Empieza una tormenta de nieve – Y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. – La Maestra de las cartas empieza a temblar levemente por el frió que hace, la tormenta se va haciendo más fuerte. - ¡Muere maestra de las cartas! ¡Infierno de hielo! – Un tipo de hola de nieve aparece y entierra a Sakura.  
  
-¡NO! – Shaoran no puede creer lo que esta viendo.  
  
-.,.,. – Jean piensa – Los enemigos en esta ocasión son muy poderosos.,.,. no puedo imaginar contra que nos enfrentaremos.,.,.,. ¿Qué tan fuerte será Chinju?  
  
Sakura se protege con la carta escudo, se ve que esta temblando.  
  
-¿Qué tal el frió? – Pregunta el misterioso mago de una forma burlona y muy confiada.  
  
-Eso no es nada, me has subestimado. – De inmediato la nieve desaparece.  
  
-¿En serio? Yo creo que tiemblas de miedo en lugar de frió – Cruza los brazos – No has podido atacar, ¿Por qué no me das tu mejor golpe? .,.,. Maestra de las cartas.  
  
-.,.,. – Sakura piensa – Yo.,.,. yo no estoy tan acostumbrada a estas peleas, hasta hace poco descubrí lo que es una lucha a muerte, es algo horrible. ¿Cómo podré vencer a este sujeto? .,.,. No lo se.,.,.  
  
-Vamos maestra, te espero. – Sakura continua pensando.  
  
-¿Cómo podré vencer a este sujeto sin lastimarlo mortalmente? Yo.,.,. yo no deseo lastimar a nadie, pero si no hago nada, estoy segura que él no se detendrá y me.,.,. matará. – saca una carta – Quizá la mejor forma de vencerlo es.,.,. con – Grita – SUEÑO  
  
La carta se activa y la pequeña hadita se dirige contra Breeze.  
  
-¡¿Acaso esto es una broma?! – Agita su mano y la hadita sale proyectada lejos de ahí - Si no vas a tomar la pelea en serio entonces, ¡MUERE! – vuelve a agitar su mano y esta vez un enorme remolino se crea del piso, levantando una enorme cortina de polvo y después ataca con ráfagas de viento creadas de la misma forma. – Fue.,.,. demasiado fácil.  
  
La cortina de humo se empieza a abrir poco a poco, dando a conocer el resultado del ataque. Shaoran es encuentra protegiendo a Sakura con la ayuda de una burbuja que cubre a ambos.  
  
-¡Shaoran!  
  
-No puedo dejarte en estos momentos sola, tenemos un porque para regresar con vida. – Dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual da fuerzas extra a la maestra de las cartas.  
  
-Si, tienes razón.,.,. pero yo no puedo matar a alguien, sencillamente no puedo.  
  
-Te entiendo Sakura, pero muchas cosas están en riesgo. Se que nunca has deseado lastimar a nadie, pero si no lo haces la maldad invadirá este mundo.  
  
-Pero.,.,. – Una voz interrumpe dentro de su cabeza.  
  
-"No dudes Sakura" – Alec empieza a comunicarse con la ayuda de una carta.  
  
-"Alec, yo.,.,. yo no puedo."  
  
-"Te entiendo, pero no tenemos otra opción, ambos somos los Maestros de las Cartas y nuestro deber es el de proteger a este mundo de los poderes oscuros"  
  
-"Debe de existir otra forma"  
  
-"Mientras sea una causa justa no debes de dudar Sakura."  
  
-"Si, tienes razón, si perdemos el mundo sufrirá, el mal no nos puede vencer"  
  
-"Asi es, no podemos perder."  
  
-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Shaoran.  
  
-Si, tenemos.,.,. tenemos que vencerlo Shaoran.  
  
-Si Sakura – Ambos se ven decididos, Sakura saca una carta y su báculo se convierte en una espada.  
  
-.,.,. – Breeze piensa. – No puedo creerlo, hace un momento pensé que tenia la victoria asegurada, pero puedo notar que estos jóvenes tienen una energía extraordinaria – Suda un poco – Ahora entiendo la preocupación de mi amo, pero aun así, no saben lo que les espera, no hay mago más poderoso y cruel que mi amo Lord – Deja de cruzar los brazos y dice - ¡Prepárense a morir magos de la familia Clow! – Empieza a oscurecerse el cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué pretenderá hacer? – Piensa Shaoran. - Lo peor que puedo hacer es quedarme parado a que termine.  
  
Shaoran corre hacia el mago, a la mitad del camino se puede observar como una enorme sombra aparece atrás de Breeze.   
  
-¿Pero que es esto?   
  
-¿Sorprendido líder del concilio? – Dice Breeze – Soy un maestro controlando a los elementos, pero también soy experto para controlar las sombras – La sombra ahora va tomando forma de perro y muchos ojos se van abriendo en esta. – Vaya, por fin han despertado.,.,. jajajaja que bien.   
  
-Pero.,.,. que horrible – Dice Shaoran mientras Sakura se ve un poco asustada, ¿Acaso eso será un tipo de fantasma? Su apariencia es muy desagradable.   
  
-Lo mejor de todo Líder del concilio de hechiceros es que cada ojo posee habilidades especiales, creo que será interesante ver como descubren las habilidades de mi sombra.  
  
-¡Guarda silencio! ¡Dios del trueno ve! – De uno de los ojos de la sombra aparece una cortina de polvo que rodea a Breeze y lo protege del ataque - ¡Qué!  
  
-Creo que aun no has entendido.  
  
-.,.,. Tengo que ayudar a Shaoran. – Sakura saca una carta. ¡AGUA! – Vuelve a suceder lo mismo, ahora un ojo crea un escudo de fuego. - ¿Qué sucedió? - Se encuentra muy sorprendida.  
  
-Ya se los dije, soy el maestro de los elementos, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y mientras mis ojos me protejan.,.,. ¡Nadie podrá vencerme! – Ríe.  
  
-¿Acaso este sujeto es invencible? ¡NO! ¡No hay nadie invencible! – Vuelve a invocar otro poder mágico – Dios del viento.,.,. ¡VE!   
  
Ahora el ataque es una ráfaga de aire, ahora lo que protege a Breeze es la sombra completa, luego todos los ojos empiezan a atacar a Shaoran, con todo lo que se puede imaginar: Agua, fuego, viento, tierra, corrientes frías, pero Sakura lo protege con "Escudo"  
  
-¿Estas bien Shaoran?   
  
-Si, gracias a ti. – El escudo se desvanece. – Ese sujeto es fuerte.  
  
-Debe de haber una forma para vencerlo Shaoran, ¿Pero cual?  
  
-No lo se.- Toma la mano de Sakura – Pero mientras este contigo, se que todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Lo se.   
  
-Vaya que bonito – Dice Breeze – Pero tanta cursilería me da nauseas, así que los mandaré al otro mundo.  
  
-¡Cuidado Sakura!  
  
La sombra los ataca, ambos brincan y esquivan el ataque, pero Shaoran se ve algo lento y la sombra lo atrapa, sujetándolo con fuerza.  
  
-¡Shaoran!  
  
-Jajajajajajaja.,.,. ¡Te tengo! – Las sombras empiezan a apretarlo mas y más. - ¡Muere lenta y dolorosamente!  
  
Sakura saca 3 cartas, con una de ellas aparecen alas en su espalda, de inmediato vuela para ayudar a Shaoran, ya estado cerca ocupa otra carta con la cual hace que todo se ilumine.  
  
-¡Mis ojos! – Breeze se tapa los ojos y la sombra que esta atrás de él desaparece, dejando caer al joven Lee. Sakura ocupa la última carta que sacó y con esta hace flotar a su amado para que no reciba el impacto.  
  
-¡Shaora! – Vuela a donde esta su amado - ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si.,.,. Tenemos que aprovechar que Breeze esta desprotegido. – Saca un pergamino – No quería ocuparlo contra él, pero no hay otra opción.  
  
Shaoran se levanta con algo de dificultad, después empieza a concentrarse y una gran fuerza empieza a sentirse, el pergamino empieza a brillar y se abre. El pergamino se separa de las manos del joven hechicero y empieza a volar alrededor de Shaoran, mientras lo hace el pergamino se transforma en un dragón.  
  
-¡Maldita maestra de las cartas! – Empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco - ¡Te haré pagar con sangre! – Se da cuenta como un majestuoso dragón esta rodeando al líder del concilio de hechiceros - ¡No puede ser!  
  
-¡Dios Dragón.,.,.VE! – Se arroja contra Breeze con una gran furia.  
  
-¡Lo detendré! ¡Sombra.,.,.,.! – No se había percatado pero la sombra fue destruida por la carta "Luz" de Sakura - ¡No puede se.,.,.!  
  
Esta vez no hay ninguna defensa que proteja a Breeze y el dragón se enrolla en él. El poder del pergamino se ve impresionante, es como si una serpiente sujetara a un ratón para después comérselo de un bocado. El dragón desaparece con una inmensa explosión que hace retumbar todo el nivel, luego solo se observa a su victima tirada en el suelo, moribunda y con quemaduras de tercer grado.  
  
-Ese dragón se devoró a su presa – Dice Eriol.  
  
-Fue una escena impresionante Eriol – Le responde Jean.  
  
-¿Estas bien Shaoran? – Sakura ayuda al joven hechicero, el cual apenas logra ponerse en pie.  
  
-Si.,.,. pero ocupar ese pergamino mágico me debilitó mucho. Gracias por salvarme Sakura – Le sonríe.  
  
-Creí que te perdía.   
  
-Nunca me perderás, te amo. – Son interrumpidos por la sombra.  
  
-Felicidades, ahora los llevaré al siguiente reto, por favor síganme.  
  
-.,.,. – Jean piensa – Ese sujeto me esta desesperando.  
  
La sombra los lleva a otro nivel, pero esta vez el tercer piso se encuentra vació.  
  
-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Pregunta Eriol – Este piso esta completamente vació.  
  
-No Red Clow – Dice la sombra – Este será su último desafió.  
  
-¿QUÉ? – Dice Eriol sorprendido.  
  
-Como lo dije antes.,.,. – La sombra se quita la túnica negra y deja ver su identidad.,.,. Kiojin. – No son dignos de enfrentarse a mi amo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, la rata mayor ha aparecido, y ahora me pregunto ¿Dónde esta tu dueño? ¿Acaso tiene tanto miedo de enfrentarnos que nos mando a su ratita?  
  
-Sarcástico como siempre Aoi Piet, pero será el último sarcasmo.  
  
-Te equivocas en dos cosas – Responde Jean mientras se quita sus lentes y los guantes – No moriremos el día de hoy y.,.,. – Se quita el gorro. – No soy sarcástico, si no sarcástica.  
  
-¿Mujer? Esto si me sorprende, pero es una lástima, ya que siendo mujer será mucho más fácil eliminarte. – Estas palabras molestan a Jean pero unas palabras sensatas de su amado llegan a tiempo.  
  
-No lo escuches Jean, él lo que desea es que pierdas la concentración – Eriol sujeta la mano de su amada. – Juntos lo derrotaremos.  
  
-.,.,. tienes razón. – Jean respira profundo – No puedo distraerme por insultos. – Ambos deciden ponerse en guardia.  
  
-Inteligente como siempre Red Clow – Dice Kiojin mientras hace aparecer una espada japonesa con todo y funda. – El día de hoy desaparecerá todos los sujetos relacionados con la estirpe Clow y Piet, inclusive con los que no emprendieron el viaje.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡O no!.,.,. ¡Nakuru!.,.,. ¡Spinel!.  
  
-Así es.,.,. – Se coloca la espada en el cinturón – Al igual que él hermano de la maestra de las cartas  
  
-¡Touya! – Dice Sakura muy asustada!  
  
-.,.,. No.,.,. – Yue se nota muy preocupado y piensa. – No, no podré llegar a tiempo.,.,.  
  
-¿Sucede algo amigo? – Pregunta Kerberos.  
  
-.,.,. No.,.,. – Yue decide negar todo para no preocupar a nadie.   
  
-¿Lo ven? Pase lo que pase reencarnaciones, ustedes pierden y mi amo Lord Chinju gana. – Se ríe.  
  
-¿Cómo estará él monstruo? – Dice Touya preocupado.  
  
-Tranquilo Kinomoto, Sakura se encuentra con Shaoran y estoy segura que él la protegerá de todo mal. – Le responde Meiling  
  
-Eso no me tranquiliza absolutamente nada. – Le responde Touya.  
  
-Yo preocupado soy por Jean. – Dice Remi.  
  
-.,.,. Y aparte tengo que soportar a este francesito que no sabe hablar. – Como Remi no entendió la ofensa, le sonríe a Touya. - .,.,. No puede ser , es un tonto.  
  
-Pero muy atractivo – Nakuru se pega a Touya. – Es difícil decidirse por alguno de los dos.  
  
-¿Decidirse? ¡Pero que estas pensando Nakuru!.  
  
-Una mujer tan hermosa como yo tiene que escoger muy bien un prospecto, pero no se nada de él.  
  
-No has cambiado nada – Empieza a empujarla levemente – No te me pegues.,.,.  
  
-Aun te resistes, no lo puedo creer.  
  
-Lo que yo no puedo creer es como me convencieron a quedarme en la casa de Eriol, yo mejor me voy de aquí.  
  
-¡No! – Nakuro lo sujeta – No te vayas por favor.  
  
-Por lo mismo me voy de aquí. – El cielo empieza a oscurecerse. - .,.,. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Un eclipse? Es algo improbable.  
  
-Siento una energía muy maligna.  
  
Piet se asoma por la ventana y nota que lo que tapa el sol son.,.,. murciélagos.  
  
-"Oh mon Dieu" – Dice Piet mientras ve impresionado como los murciélagos se acercan a la mansión de Eriol.  
  
-¡Son unos miserables! ¡Porque tienen que meter a gente inocente!  
  
-¿Inocentes? – Kiojin ríe – Ellos también pueden ser un estorbo.   
  
-¡Eres un.,.,. – Eriol interrumpe a Jean.  
  
-¡Calmada! ¡Él solo quiere distraernos!  
  
-.,.,. Si. – Jean nuevamente se calma.  
  
-Esta bien, basta de pláticas. – Pone su mano en la funda y la otra en el mango – Acabaré esto de una vez por todas.  
  
El ambiente se tensa de manera exagerada, se siente fricción entre energías positivas y negativas.  
  
-¿Alguna idea querido? – Pregunta Jean.  
  
-Solo no distraernos – Empieza a recordar la pelea anterior, como este sujeto los humilló.  
  
-Esta bien, si ustedes no van a atacar.,.,. ¡IRE YO!  
  
Kiojin se impulsa de una manera impresionante y obtiene una velocidad sobrehumana. Eriol apenas logra ver el movimiento y con su báculo cubre el sablazo, Jean reacciona tarde e inconscientemente suelta un golpe con su báculo.  
  
-Nada astuta – Dice Kiojin que ve el movimiento de Jean y la golpea con una patada a la cara, luego con dos brincos hacia atrás se aleja.  
  
-¿Estas bien Jean? – Eriol voltea a verla.  
  
-.,.,. ¡Este idiota no me hará quedar mal! – Arroja su báculo hacia arriba.  
  
-¡Paciencia Jean! – Es inútil, Jean esta demasiado enojada como para escuchar a Eriol.  
  
La chica junta sus manos y empieza a recitar un conjuro, mientras lo hace energía del ambiente empieza a concentrarse alrededor.  
  
-¡Trágate tus palabras! – El báculo empieza a descender, Jean lo sujeta en el momento preciso, lo gira 3 veces y apunta a su enemigo. - ¡Tsunami! - Jean crea una enorme ola que se dirige hacia Kiojin.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? - Cuando la ola iba a golpearlo, Kiojin desenfunda su espada y la corta a la mitad.   
  
-¡Cálmate Jean! ¡Solo agotarás tus energías como la última vez!  
  
-.,.,. Nuevamente me hizo ver como una idiota.  
  
-Si no atacamos con inteligencia seguramente nos derrotará, así que sugiero que te calmes y no vuelvas a hacer un conjuro tan poderoso en vano.  
  
-Inteligente como siempre Mago Clow. Es por eso que eres el enemigo a vencer.   
  
-Tranquila Jean, solo quiere enfurecerte para que pierdas la concentración.  
  
-Lo esta logrando Eriol, no puedo creer que una basura como él me esté venciendo tan fácil.  
  
-¡Concentración!   
  
-Ahora, la técnica especial del poderoso Kiojin.,.,. – Le crecen los brazos.  
  
-¡Atenta!  
  
-Los brazos atacan a Eriol, que esta vez esta más que preparado y empieza a bloquear los golpes y a esquivarlos. Kiojin al ver esto corre hacia el mago.  
  
Ahora la batalla es mas intensa que antes, Eriol continua a la defensiva, analizando las debilidades de su adversario, mientras que Kiojin intenta golpearlo usando sus elásticos brazos.  
  
-"Es tu oportunidad Jean" – Eriol habla telepáticamente a su compañera. – "Realiza un ataque devastador"  
  
-"Pero estas demasiado cerca"  
  
-"No te preocupes por mi.,.,. solo hazlo, antes que pierda la concentración"  
  
-.,.,. – Junta sus manos y cierra los ojos – Dios del trueno, escucha mi llamado y.,.,. – Recibe una patada en la cara.  
  
-¡Que! – Eriol queda sorprendido  
  
-No solo puedo estirar mis brazos, ¡Acaso lo olvidaste! – Por fin logra golpear a Eriol en la boca del estomago y luego en la cara.  
  
-¡Eriol! – Cierra los ojos, se concentra en la presencia de su amado y desaparece.  
  
-¡Muere Red Clow! – Sujeta su espada, la desenfunda y con este movimiento intenta cortar en dos a Eriol pero aparece Jean atrás de él, lo sujeta y ambos desaparecen en el momento exacto. - ¡QUE!   
  
-Estuvo cerca Jean.,.,. – Jean se inca y lleva su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, apenas lograron escapar del ataque. - ¡Jean! – Se inca para verla - ¿Estas bien?  
  
-¡Ahí están!   
  
-Nos encontró.,.,. – Jean se pone de pié.  
  
-.,.,. – Eriol piensa – Si no hubiera sido por Jean, yo.,.,. NO, no pienses eso Eriol, ahora tienes que pensar otra forma para vencerlo.,.,. – Recuerda la pelea anterior en donde Kiojin los venció con facilidad, y esta vez no esta siendo la excepción. – Ve a Jean – Jean, pase lo que pase no nos apartemos, ¿Entendiste?  
  
-¿Qué estas pensando?  
  
-Atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos.  
  
-.,.,. Así me gusta – Ríe Jean.  
  
-"Dios del trueno.,.,. – Junta sus manos Eriol  
  
-"Dios del aire.,.,. – Ahora Jean es la que los junta.  
  
-Vaya, vaya.,.,. por fin deciden pelear de verdad.,.,. pero no los dejaré, los mandare al infierno.  
  
Kiojin nuevamente se vuelve a proyectar para agarrar una increíble velocidad, pero esta vez cuando estaba a unos 20 metros es detenido por un tipo de barrera hecha por corrientes de aire. Kiojin corta el escudo con la espada.  
  
-"Te tengo" – Del báculo aparece un enorme rayo que golpea la espada de Kiojin, este suelta la espada.  
  
-Nada mal, nada mal, sabias que mi espada iba a atraer el rayo, bien.,.,. bien – La espada esta estropeada, así que la tira. – Se pone en pose de pelea.  
  
-.,.,. Tengo una idea Eriol, pero.,.,.  
  
-Creo imaginarme.,.,. pero necesitamos tiempo.   
  
-Esa técnica, podría vencerlo pero también podría ser contraproducente, no creo que nos deje terminarla.  
  
-Entonces la ocuparemos como última opción.,.,. ahora intentemos atacarlo, intenta hacer tu técnica especial, mientras tanto yo te cubriré – Eriol entierra el báculo en el piso.   
  
-Por fin dices algo decente mi amor.   
  
-.,.,. – Eriol piensa – También, tengo que proteger a los demás, esta bien – Se inca y apoya sus manos en su báculo.  
  
-No se que demonios intentan pero no se los permitiré – Eriol crea una cúpula parecida a la que se crea con la carta "Escudo de Sakura"   
  
-"Dios del agua escucha mi llamado.,.,. – Gira su báculo y un remolino empieza a crearse alrededor de ella – y proporcióname un poco de tu fuerza.,.,. – Señala con su báculo su enemigo.   
  
-No se que estés pensando Aoi Piet, pero créeme que no te dejaré hacer nada – Se impulsa y.,.,. choca con la barrera - ¡¿Qué es esto?!  
  
-La neblina apagará su fuego.,.,. Tranquility" – Aparece a neblina y Kiojin empieza a perder el aire.  
  
-.,.,. aggggg.,.,. que .,.,. que truco mas bajo.,.,.,. – La neblina se hace más densa y con esto dejan de ver a Kiojin.  
  
-Creo.,.,. que con esto es suficiente – Dice Jean – La neblina se disipa y no se ve donde esta Kiojin.  
  
-¿Dónde está? – Eriol se encuentra confundido, de repente.,.,.  
  
-¡Arriba de ustedes! – Dice Alec que acaba de recuperar e sentido y ha visto.,.,.  
  
Kiojin esta pegado al techo, aprovecha el momento exacto para atacar y romper la barrera con una patada.  
  
-¡Como pudo escapar de mi Tranquility!  
  
-¡Ahora morirán!  
  
Kiojin se dirige contra Jean, la golpea con un upper, con la cual la levanta unos 3 metros, de inmediato brinca y en el aire la remata con una tremenda patada que la incrusta en el piso.  
  
-¡Jean!  
  
-¡Ahora vas tú!   
  
Cuando iba a golpearlo unas lianas lo detienen.  
  
-¡Sakura!   
  
-Descuida Eriol, yo te ayudaré.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – Alec va a ayudar a su maestra.  
  
-Si.,.,. Ese tipo golpea como "Patada de mula"   
  
-Oye.,.,. – Alec se le queda viendo enojado. – ¡Ese es mi dicho!.  
  
-¡Sakura! ¡Alec! ¡Necesitamos que distraigan a Kiojin! – Dice Eriol  
  
-¿Qué pretendes Eriol?   
  
-Por favor Sakura, solo hazlo.  
  
-Esta bien Eriol. – Responde la maestra de las cartas, quien confía plenamente en Eriol.  
  
-Te ayudaré Sakura – Responde Alec.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Iré a ayudar a Sakura. – Shaoran toma su espada pero Sam lo detiene - ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Ten paciencia, aun falta el pez más gordo, Chinju, así que ahorra energías,  
  
-¡Pero no puedo dejar sola a Sakura!  
  
-¿Entonces que pasará con tu pelea contra Chang? Podrías llegar mermado y él te derrotará.  
  
-¡No me importa! – Corre a ayuda a Sakura.  
  
-.,.,. Es un idiota, esta bien, que hagan lo que quieran, yo pelearé hasta que el rival mas fuerte salga.  
  
-¡Shaoran!  
  
-He venido a ayudarte – Sakura sonríe.  
  
-Gracias. – Alec interrumpe la escena.  
  
-Atento tortolitos, que ahí viene el cara de diablo.   
  
-Recuerden que los poderes mágicos no hacen efecto – Dice Shaoran.  
  
-Esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta. – Le responde el maestro de las cartas de occidente.  
  
Kiojin esta vez ataca a Sakura, esta se defiende con escudo, luego estira su brazo y ataca a Shaoran quien bloquea el golpe con un movimiento de arte marcial.  
  
-¡Uy! Me estoy quedando corto – Saca la carta "fight"  
  
-¿Lista? - Pregunta la reencarnación del mago Clow.  
  
-.,.,. Si   
  
Jean se pone enfrente de Eriol, toma su mano, ambos cierran los ojos y se concentran. Por un momento parece que ambos se pierden en el cosmos, el sello del sol y la luna aparecen debajo de ellos ambos empiezan a brillar debido al poder mágico que están emanando.  
  
Alec ahora ataca con patadas y golpes, todos perfectamente calculados, aun cuando Kiojin que es un experto de artes marciales le cuesta un poco de trabajo esquivar los ataques, Shaoran ve esto y decide ayudar al maestro de occidente, mientras que Sakura los apoya también usando la carta "Pelea". Kiojin esta vez se encuentra en dificultades, aunque en ocasiones puede esquivar los ataques uno que otro golpe le da y cada vez más va bajando la guardia.   
  
-¡Me están causando problemas! ¡Esta bien, les mostraré mis mejores movimientos!  
  
Esta vez ha cambiado la forma de pelear de Kiojin, se nota más rápido, más ágil y mucho mas fuerte. El primero en descubrirlo es Alec, quien recibe una patada en la barbilla, luego Sakura cae al piso con una barrida y Shaoran recibe 3 golpes certeros. Alec se levanta, intenta conectar una patada con giro, pero con una zancadilla en la pierna de apoyo cae fácilmente, en el suelo lo patean y lo arrojan lejos de ahí. El líder del concilio lo golpea dos veces pero Kiojin ni se inmuta.   
  
-¡Esto es pelear! – Golpean a Shaoran en 5 ocasiones, este no puede ni defenderse.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le sucedió? ¿Acaso.,.,. – Alec se levanta con dificultad y dice: - .,.,. se tomo unas espinacas? – Empieza a ver a todos lados – Yo no veo una lata.,.,. ¿Por qué se hizo tan fuerte?   
  
Sakura al ver que Kiojin se acerca se protege con la carta "Escudo" la cual no la cubre por mucho tiempo, ya que los ataques destruyen la barrera. Pero cuando iban a atacarla llega nuevamente Shaoran para protegerla y nuevamente recibe varios golpes y sale proyectado lejos de ahí.  
  
-¡FIRE! – Alec Acciona una carta cuando Kiojin se acercaba a la maestra de las cartas y con ello lo detiene.  
  
-¡Fuerza! – Sakura acciona una carta, golpea a Kiojin quien se había descuidado por el poder de Alec y con un golpe en la cara sale proyectado hasta el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
-.,.,. ¡Maldita!.,.,. – Se levanta, y todos pueden notar como Sakura le ha roto la máscara, por fin muestra su cara, es la de un sujeto con el rostro podrido lleno de gusanos, es un espectáculo desagradable.  
  
-¡Dios del trueno.,.,. VE! - El rayo golpea el pecho de Kiojin, el cual solo retrocede unos pasos.  
  
-¡Que horror! – Dice Sakura mientras se ve ligeramente asustada.  
  
-¡Jason! esto parece película de terror de los ochentas – Dice Alec.  
  
Eriol toma la mano de Jean, y el sello que se encuentra debajo de ellos se va tornando de un color púrpura, Jean se nota pálida ya que le ha dado toda su energía a Eriol.  
  
-Solo un poco mas Jean.  
  
-Lo se.,.,. – Eriol también empieza a verse pálido  
  
Eriol se acerca a Jean y la besa, al momento de hacerlo la energía que estaban reuniendo se disipa en el ambiente. Ambos caen exhaustos.  
  
-¡Ahora morirán! – Kiojin se disponía a tacar de nuevo pero un sello aparece debajo de él, son los sellos especiales de Eriol y de Jean - ¡Que significa esto!.  
  
Los sellos empieza a brillar Kiojin empieza a sentir un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, observa su mano y ve como esta empieza a desintegrarse.  
  
-.,.,. Pero.,.,. ¿Qué me esta.,.,. pasando!!!!!? – Piensa – Las reencarnaciones han purificado tanto la atmósfera que mi energía maligna.,.,. esta.,. desapare.,.,.ciendo.,.,.,. ¡NO! – Se desintegra por completo, lo único que queda es la ropa.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta Sakura.  
  
-Creo haber escuchado de esta técnica – Shaoran llega con su amada – Es una técnica muy antigua para eliminar por completo las esencias malignas por medio de la esencia de dos magos, pero nunca la había visto.  
  
-¡Es asombrosa! – Dice Alec, quien aun esta fascinado.  
  
-Lo hemos.,.,. logrado – Eriol se levanta con dificultad y después va a ayudar a Jean.  
  
-Si.,.,. – Se escucha a lo lejos aplausos que poco a poco se va haciendo mas y más fuerte, hasta que a lo lejos.,.,.  
  
-¡Chinju! – Dice Eriol  
  
-Muchas.,.,. felicidades – Lord Chinju se encuentra en una silla de ruedas que es empujada por Chang.  
  
-¡Chang! – Shaoran se pone en guardia.  
  
-¡Lee! – Responde Chang.  
  
-No pensé que llegarían tan lejos, creí que Kiojin los eliminaría, pero puedo ver que mi mejor hombre ha caído, es una verdadera lastima – Tose – Pero eso ahora no importa, si no la "Venganza".  
  
-No has cambiado. – Comenta Jean.  
  
-.,.,. – Sakura piensa – Siento una increíble energía maligna en esa persona – Se ve asustada.  
  
-.,.,. – Ahora Alec piensa – Ese anciano tiene un increíble poder, no había sentido algo así.,.,. tengo un mal, mal presentimiento.  
  
-Ahora, es el turno de que me enfrenten – Con mucha dificultad se levanta de la silla de ruedas.  
  
-Debes de estar bromeando, un vejete como tu no puede pelear con nosotros – Dice Sam.  
  
-¡Silencio Sam! – Responde Jean a la burla – Su poder es impresionante.,.,. aun cuando su cuerpo este decrépito.   
  
-Este día morirá la estirpe Clow y Piet – Tose y empieza a perder el equilibrio, al momento lo sujeta Chang.  
  
-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
-.,.,. Soy muy viejo.,.,. necesito juventud.,.,. ¡tu juventud!  
  
-¿QUÉ?   
  
Chinji coloca la palma de su mano en la cara de Chang, este grita por el dolor que siente, su piel empieza a pudrirse y un tipo de vapor azul empieza a salir de los ojos. Luego el vapor empieza a meterse en la boca del anciano. El cuerpo de Chang queda completamente putrefacto y se empieza a deshacer en la mano de Chinju.  
  
-.,.,. Que horrible – Dice Jean, mientras que Shaoran tapo los ojos de su amada y Alec de Tomoyo.  
  
-Es.,.,. un monstruo.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA – Termina de meterse el vapor azul y al instante el cuerpo de Chinju empieza a cambiar, poco a poco va recuperando su juventud, hasta que.,.,. vuelve a tener la apariencia de una persona de 20 años – ¡HE VUELTO A SER JOVEN!  
  
-.,.,. no puede ser.,.,. el poder ha aumentado – Sakura se nota muy nerviosa.  
  
-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA LOS MATARÉ A TODOS.,.,. JAJAJAJAJAJA   
  
Notas del Autor: Por fin.,.,. terminado el capítulo X, y ya corregido, publiqué este cap y estaba muy malo, pero bueno, ahora según yo tiene menos errores, pero bueno.,.,. ya, al fin.,.,. preparando el capítulo final.  
  
Ahora a huir de la CIA n_n  
  
Bye bye!!!! Gracias a todos por leer mi historia.  
  
Avances del próximo capítulo: La pelea final ha llegado y también el desenlace. ¿Qué pasará? Nadie lo sabe.,.,. ni siquiera el escritor   
  
Y si se dan cuenta cada vez las notas y los avances son mas chicos.,.,. n_n ¿Qué bueno, nope? O por lo menos para mi, muajajajajaja. 


	12. Capítulo Final

Capítulo Final.   
  
-Su poder es impresionante.,.,. – Alec esta temeroso, el simple poder lo paraliza, es algo indescriptible   
  
-¡MUERAN! – Chinju explota todo su poder, todos salen disparados de ahí, una enorme pila de humo se levanta y.,.,.  
  
Silencio.,.,. absoluto silencio, Sakura es la primera en recuperar el sentido, puede ver como el castillo se ha derrumbado, y cinco cuadras enteras están destruidas, se ve como si estuvieran en un desierto.  
  
-Esto es horrible.   
  
-.,. ¡Oh no! ¡Tomoyo! – Dice Alec mientras teme lo peor. Poco a poco todos los demás empiezan a levantarse, lo más impresionante es que Lorelei es quien protegió a Tomoyo del impacto.   
  
-¿Estas bien mocosa? – Le pregunta la guardiana.  
  
-Si.,.,. – Observa que su cámara esta destrozada. - .,.,. gracias.  
  
-Solo lo hice porque mi amo se pondría triste si te pasa algo, no mal interpretes las cosas mocosa.  
  
-¡Ahí esta! – Eriol señala hacia el cielo.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja.,.,. Ahora empezará la verdadera pelea – Crea una espada.  
  
-¡Porque tuviste que hacer esto! – Lagrimas recorren el rostro de la Maestra de las cartas. - ¡Has matado a personas inocentes!  
  
-Yo lo único que deseaba era mas comodidad para pelear – Responde es una forma prepotente – El castillo solo estorbaba, y si se perdieron vidas no importa.,.,. ¡Pronto este mundo caerá en la oscuridad!  
  
-Aun no entiendo porque haces esto Chinju. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Pregunta Jean.  
  
-¡Yo deseaba tu amor! – La observa con odio, esto deja petrificada a Jean, ¿Acaso el conocía su secreto?, ya haciendo bien memoria, recuerda que en efecto, hace varios años Aoi desprecio el amor de Chinju, y con esto el mago paso a ser una persona despiadada y llena de odio hacia ella y a su persona querida, Red Clow.  
  
-No puede ser.,.,. ahora lo recuerdo. – Jean esta atónita.  
  
-¿Acaso lo que dijo fue cierto Jean? – Eriol también queda muy extrañado.  
  
-Si.,.,. entonces.,.,. yo.,.,. yo soy la causante.,.,. ¿de todo esto? – Se inca, se siente muy mal, siente que por su culpa han muerto cientos de personas.  
  
-¡De pie! – Alec le grita. - ¡No es tu culpa! Tu corazón es y siempre ha sido de un sujeto, de Clow, así que no debes de sentirte mal.,.,. ya que seguiste tu corazón en esta y en tu anterior vida.   
  
-Eres sabio maestro de Occidente, pero no eres fuerte tan fuerte – Observa a Sakura – ¡Tu serás la rival a vencer!  
  
-Sobre mi cadáver – Shaoran sujeta fuertemente su espada, en señal de reto.  
  
-Me había olvidado de usted señor Lee, el líder del concilio de hechiceros, pero no se preocupe, también será derrotado el concilio de oriente y la orden secreta de magos de occidente, así.,.,. nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.  
  
-Sakura.,.,. – Yue y Kerberos llegan cerca de su ama – Pase lo que pase, estaremos a tu lado.  
  
-Yue.,.,.,. muchas gracias  
  
-Así es Sakura, este sujeto no nos derrotará – Dice Kerberos para animar a su ama.  
  
-Gracias Kero.  
  
-Lo mismo digo.,.,. – Lorelei y Athena se ponen a lado de su amo.  
  
-Gracias chicas. – Ve a Tomoyo – Será mejor que busques un lugar en donde protegerte.  
  
-.,.,. Si – Ella sabe que no ayudará mucho, así que se va atrás de unos escombros.  
  
Chinju deja de levitar, al momento los 4 guardianes lo atacan, Yue arroja sus cristales, Lorelei lo ataca con estrellas de fuego, mientras que Kerberos y Athena arrojan sus poderes por la boca.   
  
-¡Eso no es nada! – Chinju estira la palma de la mano y detiene los 4 ataques con una barrera mágica.  
  
-¡No puede ser! – Lorelei exclama casi con terror.  
  
-Es.,.,. muy fuerte. – Yue también se nota temeroso.  
  
-.,.,. – Sam piensa – En el momento que se distraiga, lo atacaré por la espalda, esta pelea no se ganará con fuerza si no estrategia, no importa las habilidades, si no la inteligencia.   
  
-Ahora.,.,. ¡Largo guardianes! – Golpea el suelo con su espada y unas ráfagas de aire aparecen del suelo, cortándolo y golpeando a los guardianes con las rocas que se levantan, ellos salen proyectados lejos de ahí y heridos.   
  
-Su.,.,. su poder.,.,. es impresionante – Alec esta con la boca abierta del asombro y del susto, pero después ya reacciona y piensa. – "Ok Alec, calmado, no ganas nada sorprendiéndote.,.,."  
  
-Los guardianes son poderosos, pero conmigo son solo muñecos de papel – Chinju se da cuenta de que Sam esta atrás de él, pero no hace nada, decide ver lo que hará la hechicera.  
  
-¡Prepárate! – Con su espada golpea el cuello de Chinju pero.,.,. No pasa nada, es como si hubiese golpeado a una roca, no cortó su cuello, ni siquiera sufrió un rasguño - ¡QUE! – Chinju voltea un poco la cara, para verla y reírse.  
  
-Pequeña tonta – Estira su mano para tocar el pecho de Sam y golpearla con un hechizo de fuego, esta sale muy lejos de ahí, milagrosamente no sufre quemaduras en su piel, solo ha sido un terrible impacto.  
  
-¡SAM! – Alec se enfurece a ver eso.  
  
-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Ruby Moon.  
  
-Mi nombre es Hnon-E, y seré el responsable de mandar a la tumba a las personas relacionadas con Clow y Piet.  
  
- ¿Y crees que tan fácil ser? – Remi cambia a su verdadera identidad, es un sujeto con vestimenta negra, sus alas son de murciélago y ahora se hace llamar .,.,. – Black Diamond yo detendrá a ti.  
  
-¡Eres también un guardián! – Ruby Moon está impresionada, no sabia que él era un guardián, si, sabia que en él había algo raro pero no que era igual a mi.  
  
-Será mejor que ustedes se cubran – Dice Spinel Sun a Touya y a Meilin.  
  
-Creo que no hay otra alternativa – Dice Meilin mientras jala a Touya.  
  
-¡Odio esconderme por cosas así!.,.,. ¡Me siento inútil!  
  
-¡SAM! – Alec ataca con ira a Chinju.  
  
-¡Espera! – Jean intenta detenerlo pero en estas circunstancias Alec es muy terco.  
  
Esta vez Chinju detiene el ataque con su espada, se puede notar que es un experto en esgrima, ya que sus movimientos para bloquear los ataques de Alec son precisos y no requiere de tanto esfuerzo.  
  
-¿Furioso joven maestro? ¿Acaso amas a esa chica?  
  
-¡Eso no te incumbe! – Se aleja un poco para accionar la carta "Fight"  
  
Ahora Alec ataca con la espada y con patadas, esto deja sorprendido a Chinju, él no pensaba que los maestros de las cartas fueran ya tan poderosos, pero después de unas patadas más se desespera y aleja a Alec con una ráfaga de viento.  
  
-¡Toma esto joven maestro de occidente! ¡Extinción de LUZ! – El poder que arroja es muy extraño, al principio es una bola dorada pero ya cuando se empieza a alejar de la mano de Chinju se empieza a crear un tipo de vacío, Alec apenas logra esquivarla con la carta "Teleport".  
  
-Tengo que hacer algo.,.,. – Saca una carta - Espero que funcione.,.,. "Espejo" – Aparecen dos Sakuras - .,. por favor, ayúdame.  
  
-Si – Responde la falsa Sakura mientras la original le da una carta.  
  
-Casi me traga esa magia. – Alec recupera el aliento pero no por mucho tiempo  
  
-.,.,. ¡Atrás de ti! – Tomoyo le grita ya que Chinju aparece atrás de él, lo sujeta de la cara y lo azota en el suelo para incrustarlo.  
  
-.,.,. agggg suel.,.,.,. tame.   
  
-¿Quién crees que le enseño a tele transportarse a Jean? – Le entierra las uñas, al momento Alec grita.  
  
-¡Amo! – Lorelei se levanta con dificultad.   
  
-¡Suéltalo! – Sakura se coloca enfrente de Chinju.  
  
-Vaya, vaya.,.,. la maestra de oriente ha llegado.   
  
-¡Suéltalo! – Sujeta fuertemente su bácu.lo.  
  
-Eres demasiado valiente – Lo suelta y ahora su mirada se concentra en Sakura. – Pero no eres inteligente. – Empieza a concentrar su energía, mientras lo hace empieza a temblar.  
  
-¡Escapa Sakura! – Eriol intenta ayudarla pero es tarde.  
  
-¡Dios del trueno.,.,. VE! – El rayo es rebotado a Shaoran, apenas lo puede esquivar. - .,.,. No puede ser.,.,.   
  
-¡Extinción de luz! – Realiza su técnica, Sakura se protege con escudo pero no le sirve de nada, el poder atraviesa la barrera, y el poder se come a Sakura.  
  
-¡SAKURA! – Shaoran no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
-¡FUEGO.,.,.! - El ataque es sorpresa, golpea la espalda de Chinju y lo hiere un poco.   
  
-¡Imposible! – Una carta llega a las manos de la maestra - ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a la extinción de luz? – Pregunta Chinju.  
  
-¡Gracias amiga! – Sujeta con cariño su carta – Perdóname por haberte usado de esta manera.  
  
-Ahora entiendo.,.,. ataqué a una carta.,.,. Realmente me has sorprendido, ¿Cómo es posible que una carta use a otra? Pero bueno, eso no importa ya, si no tu cabeza.  
  
-Es mi oportunidad – Shaoran saca un pergamino - ¡Dioses de los elementos.,.,. VENGAN A MI! – Vuelve a abrir un pergamino y esta vez 5 colores se desprenden de el, azul, rojo, verde, blanco, negro. Los colores van tomando forma de dragones, los 5 dragones que representan elementos importantes para la magia.  
  
-¡Extin.,.,. – Chinju detiene su ataque, siente un poder increíble detrás de él, al voltear observa a los 5 majestuosos dragones atrás de Shaoran. - ¡MALDITO!  
  
-¡Ataquen!  
  
Los 5 dragones atacan, Chinju detiene al azul, pero no puede con los demás, los ataques los reciben directamente y entierran a Chinju.   
  
-Todo ha terminado.,.,. – Tomoyo se siente tranquila, pero los demás no lo están.  
  
-.,.,. Aun.,.,. se siente ese terrible poder – Alec se levanta.  
  
-¿Pero donde está?  
  
-Desapareció, su poder aun se siente – Sakura se acerca a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-.,. Muy cansa.,.,.  
  
Del suelo aparece Chinju, Shaoran apenas puede reaccionar y empuja a Sakura para alejarla del peligro.   
  
-¡SHAORAN! – Sakura grita por lo que acaba de pasar, no puede ser posible.,.,. no puede creerlo. El líder del concilio es atravesado por la espada de Chinju.  
  
-Ese ataque no iba para usted, pero de todos modos todos morirán poco a poco.,.,. – La entierra mas en el cuerpo de Lee.  
  
-Sa.,.,. Sakura.,.,.   
  
-¡Tengo que ayudarlo! – Yue arroja una flecha al agresor de Lee, pero es detenida fácilmente.  
  
-Angelito estú.p.ido, eso no me hará nada.  
  
Eriol aprovecha ese descuido para invocar al elemento agua y con un poder parecido al de Sakura aleja a Chinju de Shaoran.  
  
-¡Shaoran! – Sakura toma entre sus brazos a Shaoran. No puede ser, tiene sus manos ensangrentadas, no, sencillamente esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
-¿Cómo esta? – Alec llega con Sakura, ve a Shaoran blanco, y se preocupa.  
  
-¡CUIDEN A SHAORAN! – Grita Eriol, mientras aleja junto con Jean a Chinju de ahí.,.  
  
-Sa.,.,. Sakura.,.,.   
  
-¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! – Sakura lo abraza, Alec saca la carta cure, sabe que si la usa perderá gran parte de su poder mágico, ¿Qué puede hacer? – Recuerda que prometimos que sobreviviríamos para así compartir juntos nuestra vida para siempre.,.,. no puedes darte por vencido, ¡No puedes!  
  
-.,.,. Espero no equivocarme.,.,. "CURE" – Alec ocupa la carta y cierra la herida, se nota cansado. – No pude curarlo por completo, pero no morirá.  
  
-Sakura, es un enemigo muy fuerte.,.,.  
  
-.,.,. Si – Alec piensa – "Chinju es.,.,. es un monstruo".   
  
Eriol y Jean pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra su eterno rival, ambos estan agotados por el enfrentamiento contra Kiojin, pero aun así no ceden terreno.  
  
-No saben cuanto esperaba este momento.,.,. – Chinju crea una flama púrpura en la palma de su mano que después la apaga cerrando la mano.  
  
La pelea empieza, Eriol es el primero en concentrar todo su poder, su cuerpo empieza a brillar de una forma impresionante, su rival no se sorprende, ya esperaba esto del mago de todos los tiempos. Jean aun esta un poco confundida por todo lo que ha pasado, se nota en su rostro que refleja temor, se siente culpable de todo.  
  
-¡Toma esto Chinju! "Sol gran astro, vuelve a aparecer en esta oscuridad, necesitamos tu ayuda.,.,. "  
  
-No puedo fallarle – Ella piensa - ¡Deja de dar lastima! ¡Y demuéstrale de lo que estas hecha! – Cierra los ojos y junta las manos. – "Luna, pequeña hermana del sol, ven a mi llamado.,.,."  
  
-Así que decidieron ocupar la técnica que hace muchos años me venció.,.,. demasiado obvio, el sol y la luna son los elementos protectores de ambos.  
  
Las dos esencias se vuelven a juntar, pero esta vez es para un ataque directo, con otra la intención de eliminar al adversario, el sol y la luna parecen juntarse y un enorme meteorito incandescente se dirige a Chinju  
  
.,.,.   
  
.,.,.   
  
El impacto ha sido agresivo pero.,.,. nada efectivo, no contra alguien que ya recibió esta técnica en la vida pasada de Clow y Piet.  
  
-Nada mal.,.,. me han lastimado el brazo.,.,. pero no lo suficiente para no ocuparlo, esta bien.,.,. les mostraré una de mis técnicas especiales.  
  
-¿Especiales?  
  
-Si, como puedo ver ustedes son maestros controlando los tiempos con ayuda de los Dioses de los elementos y sobre todo son maestros controlando el cosmos.,.,. ya que el sol y la luna los protegen. – Se truena el cuello junto con los dedos de la mano.– Esta bien, les enseñaré el poder de un cero absoluto, como se puede cortar la piel con diamantes afilados y lo que es peor, tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa – Empieza a nevar, lo extraño es que son copos de nieve.  
  
-¿Pero que es esto?  
  
-Esto es un infierno blanco querida Jean– Dice Chinju mientras una esferita azul empieza a crearse en sus manos.  
  
-No.,.,. – Eriol recuerda que en un libro esta relatada esta terrible técnica, de inmediato intenta cubrirse con un campo de energía pero.,.,. es muy tarde  
  
-Sufran el frió de un.,.,. "Polvo de Diamante" – Una terrible tormenta de hielo ataca a Eriol y a Jean, ambos son atrapados por la furia del poder e inesperadamente Chinju detiene su ataque debido a una presencia agresora.,.,. Samantha.  
  
-¡TU! – Voltea a verla, Eriol y Jean caen heridos e inconscientes.  
  
-Quizá tenga problemas con Alec Scot, pero me conviene mantener con vida a Jean y a su compañero. – Ahora con su Katana empieza a atacar.  
  
Rubi Moon Spinel Sun y Black Diamond pelean. Su enemigo es un maestro de las artes oscuras, su cuerpo se divide en vampiros, lobos, ratas y perros.  
  
-Esto no estar pasando posible. – Todos empiezan a atacar y a matar a los engendros que aparecen del cuerpo de Hnon-E.  
  
-.,.,. ¿Podrías por lo menos hablar bien en estos momentos? – Dice Spinel Sun mientras que ven como Rubi Moon pelea en los aires.  
  
-Ella no aguantar mucho tiempo - Black Diamond junta sus manos y con energía púrpura crea una hacha que arroja contra su agresor. Rubi Moon empieza a caer, se nota exhausta, Black Diamond detiene la caída atrapándola entre sus brazos.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca – Dice Spinel Sun.  
  
-Te.,.,. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta el guardián.  
  
-.,.,. Vaya, no estuvo mal.,.,. para ser la primera frase que me dices.,.,. lindo francesito.  
  
Las espadas empiezan a chocar, Sam es muy buena en el arte de la esgrima, pero algo pasa, al parecer su oponente se esta dejando vencer, pero.,.,. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Vaya, eres débil Chinju – Con un buen Sablazo hace que Chinju suelte la espada.  
  
-Y tu eres ingenua.  
  
-¡Que has dicho! – Se prepara para estocarlo pero Chinju con su mano derecha realiza un poder muy similar al corte de una espada, con la cual desvía el ataque.  
  
-¡QUE!.,.,. – Chinju vuelve a atacar, esta vez rosa un poco el estomago de Sam y esta se aleja con un enorme salto.  
  
-Eres una ingenua.,.,. – La mano de Chinju esta ensangrentada, por poco logra partir en dos a Sam. – Creíste que mi única arma era mi espada, ahora te has dado cuenta que también puedo usar mi brazo derecho como arma.,.,. esta técnica es la legendaria "Excalibur". – Sam intenta levantarse pero por fin se da cuenta que la herida en su estomago es algo profunda, solo puede llevarse la mano a su herida para evitar una hemorragia.  
  
-.,.,. Esto me pasa por.,.,. confiarme .,.,. de más.,.,. – No le queda otra que usar su magia para empezar a cerrar la herida pero Chinju no es nada tonto y aprovecha este momento.  
  
-Recibe el completo poder de.,.,.,. ¡EXCALIBUR! – Suelta el zarpazo con la mano, esta vez cortará a la chica en dos, pero una sombra aparece y detiene el golpe con gran decisión aun constándole su integridad física.,.,.,. esa sombra es Alec, quien detiene el poder con su espada.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.,.,. – Chinju esta sorprendido, Alec suelta su espada y una enorme tira de sangre recorre su brazo derecho. – Si ella lo único que siente por ti es odio, pude verlo en sus ojos.  
  
-Lo se.,.,. Pero eso es debido a mi culpa. la carta "Nothing" le quito sus sentimientos, pero aun así ella continua siendo muy importante para mi.  
  
-Tonto – Chinju lo mira con algo de desprecio. - Es por eso que hace mucho tiempo deje de sentir esas cosas mundanas, ya que para lo único que sirven es para debilitarnos. No te preocupes, te mandaré directo al infierno – Levanta su pulgar – ¡Ondas infernales! – Empieza a temblar, se empiezan a hacer grietas en el suelo. Alec, saca una carta y.,.,.  
  
-¡Esta carta! –Alec no puede reaccionar, la grieta que esta debajo de él se abre y cae por ella.  
  
-¡ALEC! – Grita Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora se dirige directo al centro del infierno! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Voy a morir.,.,. no lo puedo creer.,.,.  
  
Alec mientras cae empieza a tener pequeños recuerdos de su vida.,.,. recuerdos significativos desde que.,.,. conoció a Samantha.  
  
---Flashba.cks.---  
  
-Hola – Una linda niña de 9 años le sonríe a un niño de la misma edad. – Mi nombre es Samantha, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
  
-.,.,. este – El niño se pone rojito, ya que ella es muy atractiva. – Yo.,.,. yo me llamo Alec.  
  
-Es un bonito nombre Alec.   
  
-Dios del elemento agua.,.,. acude a mi – Sam saca un poder con su bácu.lo  
  
-"Water" – Alec acciona la carta Piet y ambos logran detener un incendio.  
  
-¡Bien hecho! – Levanta las manos - ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Viva Alec!  
  
-.,.,. Gra.,.,. gracias.   
  
-¡Eres el mejor! – Lo abraza, y de inmediato se pone rojito.  
  
-Sam.,.,. – Alec baja la mirada, se ve demasiado nervioso.  
  
-.,.,. ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Alec?  
  
-Yo.,.,. yo.,.,. – Se pone rojito – Yo.,.,. yo quiero decir.,.,. que.,.,. – La mira y se arma de valor. - ¡Me gustas! – Al instante Samantha también se pone rojita.  
  
-.,.,. Alec.,.,. yo.,.,.este.,.,. a mi también me gustas.,.,. siempre me has gustado.,.,.  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?   
  
-¡SI! – brinca hacia el joven CardCaptor y le da un gran abrazo.  
  
-  
  
-Te has convertido en el Maestro de las cartas – Sam se arroja a sus brazos. - ¡Felicidades!  
  
-Gracias Sam.,.,. no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ustedes- Observa a Lorelei y Athena.   
  
-Eres el mejor Amo – Dice la guardiana – No nos debes nada.  
  
-Creo que termine aquí – Dice la niña Jean. – Eres por fin el maestro de las cartas y has aprendido todo para hacerlo, salgo sobrando, así que me despido.  
  
-¡No puedes hacerlo! – Samantha abraza a Alec. - ¡No puedes!  
  
-Si.,.,. si no lo hago todo se perderá, la carta "Nothing" absorberá todo.  
  
-Pero se llevará tus sentimientos.,.,. ¡No puedes! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te amo! – La chica llora.  
  
-Lo siento Sam, no tengo otra opción y lo sabes.  
  
-Esta hecho.,.,. – La carta Nothing es sellada, y en el momento que Alec esta listo para perderlo todo aparece Sam.  
  
-¡NO! ¡Tómame a mi! – La carta decide mejor tomar los sentimientos de Sam, esta es encerrada en una esfera gris.   
  
-¡NO SAM! – Alec se acerca a la esfera, la toca con desesperación, no puede pasar.,.,. SAM.  
  
-.,.,. Lo siento Alec.,.,. realmente lo siento, pero no podría verte sin sentimientos.,.,. recuerda que pase lo que pase conmigo siempre.,.,. siempre te amaré. – Desaparece la esfera.  
  
-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¿Estas.,.,. – Recibe una bofetada, queda atónito.  
  
-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Aléjate de mi! – Empuja a Alec y después se marcha de ahí, dejando a Alec con el corazón destrozado.  
  
-Todo esta perdido.,.,. – Alec se nota muy deprimido- es mi culpa.  
  
-Claro que no Elena – Se acerca una chica de 15 años al maestro de las cartas que apenas tiene 11 años y lo abraza. – Ella decidió hacer esto, no es tu culpa.,.,. se que no puedo levantarte ese animo pero puedes contar conmigo.,.,. por algo soy tu hermana mayor.  
  
-Gracias Mary.   
  
---Fin de los flashb.a.cks---  
  
Todo fue mi culpa.,.,. nunca debió de perder sus sentimientos.,.,. y ahora, moriré.,.,.  
  
.,.,.  
  
Silencio  
  
.,.,.   
  
Mucho silencio mientras cae.  
  
-¡ALEC! – Tomoyo corre hacia la grieta pero la Sakura detiene.  
  
-¡Espera, es muy peligroso!  
  
-.,.,. Alec.,.,. – Samantha no puede creer lo que paso - .,.,. Fue.,.,. un tonto.  
  
-Un Maestro de las cartas menos – Chinju voltea a ver a Sakura – ¡Ahora vas tu!  
  
Una carta vuelva hacia Sam, esta la toma por inercia, instinto, que se yo y la observa. Es la carta que Alec soltó antes de caer.,.,. es "Loneliness".   
  
-¿Qué hace esto aquí? – La observa detalladamente, parece como si la imagen estuviera llorando, Sam se siente muy triste, ¿Pero por qué? La carta empieza a brillar.  
  
Alec continua cayendo, poco a poco se siente como el suelo empieza nuevamente a cerrarse, él está seguro que es su fin.  
  
-Alec.,.,. Alec.,.,. Alec.,.,. – La voz lo hace reaccionar y empieza a abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Quién eres? – Observa a la figura que tiene enfrente de el, es la imagen de la carta "Loneliness"  
  
-Tienes que seguir peleando, nunca te has dado por vencido y hoy no será tu primera vez.,.,. recuerda que aun en la soledad que uno vive hay una luz que te hace seguir adelante, son tus "sueños", ellos son los que mantienen la llama de la vida encendida.,.,. y ahora que has vuelto a encontrar el amor.,.,. no lo dejes ir y pelea por el. – La figura de la carta se transforma en la persona más especial para Alec en estos momentos.  
  
-.,.,. – Samantha empieza a llorar, algo ha pasado, la carta ha cambiado, si figura ahora es una chica parecida a Tomoyo, sujetando una carta, el título de esta nueva carta es.,.,. "Dreams".  
  
-¿Qué es este nuevo poder? – Chinju se nota consternado, de repente sintió un poder increíble.,.,. voltea y ve a Alec. - ¡Imposible.,.,.!  
  
-No.,.,. nada es imposible.,.,. ahora lo entiendo.,.,. desde la vez que perdí a Sam me he sentido sólo, pero nunca lo he estado, siempre ha existido gente cerca de mi y nunca había valorado ello a causa de "Loneliness", mis lindas guardianas, mi hermana y ahora mis nuevos amigos me han apoyado.,.,. creo que es momento de regresarles el favor.,.,. y con ello – Gira su espada y se pone en pose de combate – ¡No rendirme tan fácil!  
  
Chinju esta sorprendido, no puede creer lo que ve, hace unos momentos ese joven estaba derrotado y ahora tiene más energías, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso los sentimientos son los que le han dado fuerzas? ¡NO! Eso es imposible y estúpido, solo te hacen mas débiles.   
  
Alec ataca con fuerza, hace retroceder a su rival un poco, sus movimientos son precisos, no como antes, esta vez no hay debilidad o algún signo de flaqueza.  
  
Samantha ahora tiene la mirada fija en el joven de las cartas, se encuentra aun llorando, recuerda cada instante, cada momento que le hizo a Alec, cada sentimiento del joven, su mirada destrozada que escondía, la falta de valor que en ocasiones tenia para mirarla a los ojos pero sobre todo recuerda un instante que Alec se armo de valor nuevamente y decidió volver a contarle sus sentimientos.  
  
---Flashb.ack (Nuevamente)---   
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que te dije claramente que no quería volver a verte. – Ambos ya dejaron de ser niños y ahora tienen 18 años.   
  
- Lo se.,.,. pero he venido desde muy lejos para decirte que aun te amo Sam, no sabes el trabajo que me costó tomar la decisión de venir a verte, tenia miedo, pero no me importa.,.,. solo deseo estar contigo   
  
- No te entiendo – Alec saca un papelito. - ¿Esto que es?   
  
- Sé que necesitas tiempo, así que nos veremos en este lugar mañana a las 12:00 p.m. ¿Qué te parece?   
  
- .,.,. Sabes que no llegaré, que no siento nada por ti, ¿Por qué ese afán?   
  
- No me importa, yo esperaré por ti, tengo una ligera esperanza de que aún sientes algo, y mientras exista una pequeñísima oportunidad, esperaré.,.,. La promesa que te hice de mi amor hace ya tiempo aun sigue en pie. – Alec se aleja de ahí, Sam lee el papelito.   
  
Al día siguiente Alec decide ir a comprar unas rosas, las más hermosas que pudo encontrar para después ir al lugar de encuentro, enfrente de la Catedral de Westminster. Las horas pasan, El maestro de las cartas lleva aproximadamente 17 cigarros fumados y ella no llega, el tiempo lo traiciona y una leve lluvia empieza.   
  
La oscuridad poco a poco.,.,.   
  
Se apodera de tu alma   
  
No debes dejarte vencer,   
  
Aun cuando las sombras se acerquen.   
  
Lo que él no sabe es que Samantha ha estado espiándolo durante un par de horas, después de 7 horas de espera y 3 cajetillas de cigarros fumados Alec se ha dado por vencido, ha tirado el último cigarro que ni siquiera había terminado de fumar y ha decidido marcharse.   
  
El dolor ha llegado a tu corazón   
  
Y quema en lo mas profundo de tu alma.,.,.   
  
No debes de dejarte caer.,.,.   
  
la esperanza es lo último que se tiene que perder.,.,.   
  
Una pequeña lagrima se escapa de sus ojos.,.,. no puede creerlo.,.,. todo ha terminado. Mientras empieza a caminar suelta el ramo de rosas en un charco, las fuerzas lo han abandonado y el dolor ahora es lo único que hay en él. cuando Alec se ha marchado Sam se acerca a las rosas y por una extraña razón las recoge.   
  
Cuando las sombras se acerquen   
  
y sientas que la soledad te consume   
  
notarás que hay siempre una estrella   
  
Que alumbrará tu camino joven Scot   
  
Recuerda que nunca estarás solo.,.,.   
  
Y la felicidad algún día llegará.  
  
---Fin del Flashb.a.ck---  
  
-.,.,. Desde ese día por una extraña razón lo empecé a odiar mas y más hasta querer matarlo.,.,. algo muy dentro de mi gritaba que lo amaba.,.,. Soy una tonta.,.,. – Se inca – "Te amo Alec"  
  
-Felicidades Maestro de Occidente, ahora veo porque fuiste el elegido y no Sam.  
  
-"Viento" – Sakura acciona la carta para sostener a su rival, Alec aprovecha y ocupa la carta "Force" y golpea el rostro de Chinju.  
  
-¡MALDITOS! – Chinju sabe que la situación se le va de las manos, asi que expulsa su poder, Alec y Sakura salen proyectados lejos de ahí. - ¡TOMEN ESTO!   
  
Esta vez el temblor es más fuerte, en todo el Japón se siente, la tierra se empieza a levantar en pilas, y la tierra nuevamente se vuelve a abrir.  
  
-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡En una técnica desesperada! – Eriol intenta guardar el equilibrio.   
  
-¡Rápido! – Jean ayuda a Shaoran - ¡Tenemos que ponernos a salvo!.  
  
La que no corre tanta suerte es Tomoyo, ya que una enorme grieta se abre, empieza a perder el equilibrio y cae en ella, pero.,.,.   
  
-¡Te tengo! – Alec la sujeta.  
  
-¡Alec!   
  
-Intenta subir Tomoyo.,.,. – Alec empieza a hacer fuerza para empezar a subirla   
  
-Shaoran – Sakura llega con su amado - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Gracias a Alec estoy vivo, usó mucha de su energía para curarme.,.,. – Observa que Alec. - ¡Mira Sakura! ¡Tomoyo esta en problemas!  
  
-Tengo que ir a ayudarla – Observa como Chinju se acerca al Maestro de Occidente - ¡Alec! – Este voltea y.,.,.  
  
-Vaya, vaya.,.,. Miren que tenemos aquí. – Pisa la espalda de Alec, y luego empieza a encajarle la planta del pié.  
  
-Agg.,.,.,.. – Alec por el dolor suelta un poco a Tomoyo pero después la toma fuertemente.  
  
-¡ALEC! – Sam inmediatamente va a ayudarlo, pero con un simple poder la alejan.  
  
-¿Ese es todo tu poder? – Lo empieza a pisar mucho mas fuerte, Alec no suelta a Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Alec! Por favor.,.,. suéltame.,.,. – Tomoyo no soporta verlo sufrir.  
  
-.,.,. No puedo – Ve a Tomoyo, Alec empieza a sollozar, no le importa si Chinju le termina rompiendo la espalda, no soltará a.,.,. – No puedo fallarle a la persona que amo en estos momentos.,.,. no otra vez.  
  
-Alec.,.,.  
  
-¡Te amo! – Alec empieza a perder fuerzas, el dolor es intenso, pero no la va a soltar, pase lo que pase.  
  
-Que estúpido eres. – Lo patea para mandarlo al precipicio, pero Alec logra sujetarse de la orilla. - ¡Pero eres persistente!. – Sonríe un poco, esto será divertido.  
  
-Alec.,.,. por favor.,.,. – Alec interrumpe a Tomoyo, no la va a soltar por nada del mundo.  
  
-Descuida, saldremos de es.,.,. – Le pisan los dedos y de inmediato grita.  
  
Nuevamente Sam ayuda a Alec, esta nuevamente sale lejos de ahí, pero de inmediato se reincorpora y continua atacando a Chinju.   
  
-.,.,. Sam.,.,. ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?.,.,. – Alec queda impresionado, sencillamente no puede creerlo, Sam ahora se caracterizaba en que sus peleas no eran cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Por qué ahora lo hace con tanta desesperación?  
  
-.,.,. – Sam piensa – "No puedo abandonarlo ahora que más me necesita" – Vuelve a caer lejos de Chinju, esta vez se levanta con dificultad.  
  
-.,.,. Ayúdala Sakura.,.,. – dice Shaoran.  
  
-Shaoran-kun.,.,. pero estás.,.,. – Es interrumpida.  
  
-En estos momentos Alec te necesita.,.,. él ocupó mucha energía en curarme.,.,. no podemos dejarlo sólo.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Sam se nota ay cansada, ha recibido varios golpes, varios conjuros y varios poderes de Chinju.  
  
-Eres valiente en querer a Ayudar a Alec – Chinju no deja de pisar la mano de Alec. – El maestro de las cartas se nota ya exhausto, el dolor lo esta venciendo poco a poco.  
  
-¡Lo se! ¡Por eso lo ayudaré a costa de mi vida! – Crea sus dos kodachis. - .,.,. esta técnica la realicé para matar a Alec.,.,. pero esta vez será para salvarlo.  
  
Corre para atacar a Chinju, este ve que hay un peligro inminente, la técnica se ve poderosa, así que decide dejar al maestro de las cartas en paz.  
  
-¡Técnica de las espadas gemelas! – Chinju ve que es una técnica fácil de parar siempre y cuando se mueva en el instante correcto, cuando pensaba esquivar los ataques unas lianas detienen sus piernas, es Sakura que ha ocupado una carta. Chinju no había contemplado eso, ya es tarde para esquivar, Samantha hace varios cortes en el cuerpo de su rival, pero al parecer no fueron muy efectivos como ella hubiese deseado, pero si han lastimado a Chinju.  
  
-Malditas.,.,. – Empieza a romper las lianas.   
  
-No puede ser.,.,. casi no le hice nada.,.,. – Sam esta impresionada, su mejor técnica no ha servido de mucho, ¡Es verdad! – Sakura, ¡hay que ayudar a Alec!  
  
-¡Sí! – Con una carta los hace flotar, Tomoyo y Alec por fin pisan suelo.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – Alec pregunta.  
  
-Si, gracias a ti – Tomoyo lo abraza, la escena entristece a Sam. Ella observa que él esta contento porque Tomoyo se encuentra bien, decide desviar su mirada   
  
-"Realmente te vez contento.,.,. te lo mereces" – Piensa, pero.,.,.  
  
-¡Alertas! – Dice Sakura mientras activa la carta escudo.  
  
-¿Estás bien amito? – Lorelei pregunta.  
  
-Si, por favor cuida a Tomoyo.,.,. ¡Vamos a ayudarlos Athena! – Alec y Athena corren a ayudar a Sakura.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Kero y Yue llegan para ayudar a su ama.  
  
-¡Estén listos!  
  
Hnon-E fue un problema pero con el paso del tiempo y el cansancio de su amo a ocasionado su muerte.  
  
-¿Cómo encontrarte tu? – Black Diamond regresa a su forma falsa, él se encuentra observando a Rubi Moon.  
  
-Bien, gracias a ti. – Ella también vuelve a su forma falsa. Se acercan Meilin y Touya.   
  
-¿Cómo estas Nakuru? – Pregunta Touya.  
  
-Muy Bien, gracias a Remi.  
  
-A todos Nakuru fue. – Responde Remi.  
  
-.,.,. Solo espero que Sakura y Yue estén con bien. – Dice en voz baja Touya.  
  
-"Touya.,.,. por favor.,.,. resiste" – Yue se encuentra muy distante, está muy preocupado.  
  
-Vaya.,.,. Hnon-E fue derrotado.,.,. fue un debilucho – Chinju ve a los guardianes.  
  
-Derrotado.,.,. espero que Touya esté bien. – Yue decide por un momento olvidar a Touya y concentrarse en la batalla.  
  
-¡Prepárense!   
  
Todos atacan a Chinju al mismo tiempo, Samantha, Sakura y Alec atacan con sus espadas, mientras que los guardianes prefieren ataques lejanos, la pelea es ríspida y Chinju ya se nota cansado mientras que los Maestros de las Cartas no se ven tan agotados, una fuerza dentro de ellos los impulsa a seguir peleando.  
  
-Eriol.,.,. – Shaoran empieza a moverlo para que reaccione, este empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco.   
  
-.,.,. Sha.,.,. Shaoran.,.,. .,.,. – Se le queda viendo un poco y dice - Te vez muy mal.   
  
-Lo mismo digo amigo. – Le sonríe un poco para darle ánimos, después lo ayuda a sentarse.  
  
-Shaoran.,.,. ¿Dónde está Jean? – Empieza a buscarla desesperadamente a un lado suyo, solo ve como Tomoyo y Lorelei se acercan a ellos, esta última trae cargando a su antigua dueña.  
  
-Ella está bien, no te preocupes – Lorelei la acuesta a un lado de Eriol. – Tengo que ir a ayudar a Alec.  
  
-Pero también te notas lastimada. – Tomoyo intenta detenerla.  
  
-Si, pero no puedo dejarlo solo, no te preocupes por mi mocosa, solo cúbranse. – Lorelei se aleja volando mientras Jean empieza a recuperar el conocimiento.  
  
-¡Jean! – Eriol observa a su amada. – Estaba muy preocupado por ti.  
  
-Ese tipo.,.,. nos hizo pasar un mal rato – Se sienta y ve como los Maestros de las cartas y sus guardianes pelean.  
  
-Chinju es muy poderoso, no puedo creer que este enemigo haya sido en su pasado un poderoso aliado. – Comenta Shaoran.  
  
-Si, es una lastima que se inclinó por el camino de la maldad. – Le responde Jean.  
  
-Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura, de una forma u otra.  
  
-¡No pueden! – Tomoyo los detiene – Estas muy herido Shaoran, si vas a ese sitio te expondrás y Sakura ya no podrá pelear libremente.  
  
-.,.,. No puedo abandonarla.  
  
-Si es así entonces yo también iré a ayudar a mi amiga y a Alec. Yo tampoco deseo quedarme cruzada de brazos.  
  
-Esta bien Tomoyo – Shaoran se levanta – Ayudaremos a Sakura.  
  
Sam es proyectada lejos de la pelea, Lorelei que acababa de llegar es arrojada contra Yue, Sakura y Alec continúan la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
-¡SAKURA! – Sakura observa como Kerberos esta a punto de arrojar su poder, así que se quita para que el poder golpee la cara de Chinju, esto lo aprovecha Athena para arrojar su poder en las piernas y congelarlas, Yue en el suelo arroja sus cristales, mientras que Lorelei arroja su espada, la cual se clava en la espalda de su enemigo, pero muy superficialmente, Sakura ocupa la carta "Agua y Fuego" para atacar, estas golpean en el cuerpo del terrible enemigo, mientras que Alec ocupa "Thunder" el cual cae en la espada de Lorelei, todo esto logra lastimarlo y cae hincado por el dolor pero.,.,. "No fue suficiente"  
  
-Malditos maestros de las cartas.,.,. – Chinju esta vez se encuentra gravemente herido, con una pequeña explosión aleja a todos, luego descongela las piernas y después se quita la espada de encima – Esta vez.,.,. han llegado muy lejos – Con dificultad empieza a levantarse – En esta o.,.,.ocasión no sufrirán una extinción de luz o unas ondas del infierno.,.,. si no algo peor.,.,.   
  
-Aun con un ataque tan fuerte no le ha pasado nada, es increíble – Sakura sostiene fuerte su bác.ulo.  
  
La ira de Chinju se refleja fácilmente, esta vez concentra todo su poder en sus manos, al igual que Eriol y Jean aparece debajo de él un tipo de universo con planetas pero la diferencia mas grande es que los planetas y las estrellas empiezan a destruirse.  
  
-.,.,. Eso es horrible – Alec queda impresionado por lo que acaba de ver, destrucción pura, maldad a todo su color.  
  
-¡Explosión de GALAXIAS! – De su mano derecha arroja dos inmensas bolas incandescentes contra todos, Sakura y Alec logran reaccionar y con "Escucho" y "Shield" cubren a todos, pero no es suficiente, el poder traspasa la barrera de los magos, todos empiezan a recibir este terrible poder.  
  
Nuevamente silencio.,.,. – Chinju se nota algo cansado, esta batalla le ha ocasionado muchos problemas, solo ve escombros, nada ha quedado en pie, pero.,.,. algo empieza a salir de los restos, es Sam que se nota herida, quien ha protegido a Tomoyo absorbiendo todo el daño.  
  
-¡No puede ser! .,.,. Asi que hubo sobrevivientes.,.,. pero dos indefensas mujeres, eso me parece. – Vuelven a moverse los escombros, esta vez los guardianes han protegido a Shaoran, Eriol y Jean.   
  
-.,.,. ¡Eres un monstruo! – Jean se intenta levantar pero tiene una pierna lastimada.   
  
-¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Shaoran empieza a buscarla desesperadamente, no hay rastros de ella ni de Alec  
  
-¿Esta bien señor Clow? – Yue ayuda a levantar a su antiguo maestro.  
  
-Gracias a ti lo estoy.,.,.  
  
-¡ALEC! – Lorelei no siente la presencia de su amo. - ¡ALEC!.   
  
Sakura y Alec salen de los escombros, se ven muy agotados, ocuparon mucho poder para detener un poco ese poder.  
  
-¿Estas bien Alec? – Sakura ayuda al maestro de Occidente.  
  
-Si.,.,. pero si no hubiese sido por ti.,.,. estaría enterrado.  
  
-¡AUN VIVOS! – Chinju se enfurece, esos dos chicos les están ocasionando problemas, inclusive mas que Eriol y Jean. - ¿¡PORQUE NO SE MUEREN!?  
  
Chinju ataca, Sakura empuja levemente a Alec para que esquive el ataque, ella y Chinju empiezan una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los B.ác.ulos empiezan a golpearse uno contra el otro, Sakura intenta desesperadamente sacar una carta pero su agresor no la deja ningún centímetro libre, ella tropieza y tira su b.ác.ulo.  
  
-¡Muere Maestra de las cartas! – Chinju suelta el sablazo pero Alec lo detiene con su espada.  
  
-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – Alec con fuerzas de flaqueza empieza a alejar a Chinju, Sakura se levanta muy exhausta, ve como el Maestro de Occidente valientemente ataca a un enemigo casi invencible.  
  
Con cada sablazo que el Maestro de Occidente lanza se va viendo mas y más débil, en un movimiento Chinju golpea fuertemente la espada de su contrincante, le rompe la guardia y con un certero movimiento con su espada corta el brazo izquierdo de Alec casi por completo, al instante se escucha un grito que retumba en el corazón de todos.   
  
Chinju toca el pecho del maestro y lo golpea con un tipo de bola de fuego, el maestro de las cartas sale muy lejos de ahí.  
  
-¡Alec! – Sakura intenta ir con su amigo, pero Chinju la vuelve a atacar.  
  
-¡Amo! – Lorelei con dificultad llega con su amito, se encuentra destrozada por verlo sufrir de esa manera, luego llega Tomoyo.  
  
-O no.,.,. esto es terrible.,.,. – Tomoyo esta impactada por esta escena tan cruda.  
  
-.,.,. Lore.,. – Alec observa a su guardiana, su rostro refleja muchísimo dolor - .,.,. Quema.,.,. agggg.,.,. – Se toma la herida con su mano para detener la hemorragia - .,.,. quema mi herida.,.,. rápido.,.,.  
  
-Pero.,.,.   
  
-Si.,.,. no lo haces.,.,. perderé mas sangre.,.,. rápido Lorelei.,.,. – Quita la mano de su herida.  
  
-No puedo  
  
-¡HAZLO! – Lorelei al escuchar el grito, pone la palma de la mano en la herida de su amo y le arroja un poder de fuego con el cual cauteriza la herida. Alec da un terrible quejido.   
  
-¡Lo siento Alec! ¡Realmente lo siento!.  
  
-.,.,. Gracias.,.,. – Sam con mucha dificultad llega con Alec.   
  
-.,.,. Alec.,.,. ¿Estas bien?  
  
-.,.,. – Ve su brazo, bueno lo que antes era su brazo. – Si.,.,. solo que mi bácu.lo esta ahí.,.,. necesito.,.,. ayudar a Sakura.,.,. – Intenta levantarse, pero las 3 chicas lo detienen.  
  
-¿Estas loco? ¡Es un suicidio! No puedes ir  
  
-Sam tiene razón, has perdido mucha sangre amito.  
  
-.,.,. Las.,.,. las tres me han enseñado hoy a ser fuerte.,. no.,.,. no puedo fallarle a Sakura – Se levanta, empieza a ver borroso y a perder un poco la visión, pero su voluntad no se ha cuarteado en absoluto.  
  
Sakura esquiva los ataques de su agresor, también se nota muy cansada, al parecer todo esta perdido.  
  
-Eriol.,.,. – Jean se arrastra hacia donde esta su amado, y le toma su mano.  
  
-.,.,. Jean.,.,. No creí que Chinju fuera tan poderoso.,.,. – Se sienta – Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura, de alguna forma o ella morirá.  
  
-Solo, puedo brindarle el calor de mi esencia mágica – Cierra los ojos y vuelve a aparecer una aura azul alrededor de ella.  
  
-Tienes razón, yo también le brindaré lo último de mi fuerza.  
  
-¡No puedes ayudarla en esas condiciones amito! – Lorelei jala a su amo, impide que avance.  
  
-No tengo otra opción, como Maestro de las cartas tengo que derrotar a la maldad, con o sin brazo.  
  
-Entonces iré por tu bácu.lo – Sam corre hacia la espada de Alec.  
  
-¡Esta vez no fallaré! ¡EXTIN.,.,. – Un poder de fuego y de hielo golpean su espalda, se trata de Kerberos y de Athena.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Yue llega con su ama, se encuentra lastimado de seriedad, sus ropas están ensangrentadas.  
  
-¡No deberías de estar aquí Yue! – Sakura detiene a su guardián, sabe que estando aquí su vida corre peligro.  
  
-Mi obligación es permanecer a tu lado, - Dos esferitas llegan hacia donde esta Sakura, es una esfera roja y otra azul.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? – Sakura puede sentir un tibio poder que le da fuerzas para seguir adelante.  
  
-Alec.,.,. – Shaoran llega con el maestro de Occidente, ve con terror la herida del maestro, ha perdido casi todo el brazo. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Bien.,.,. – Le sonríe un poco – Pero siento que me falta algo.,.,.   
  
-.,.,. Bromista como siempre, me sorprendes – Responde Shaoran antes de que Sam regresara con la espada.  
  
-Toma Alec – Alec toma nuevamente su espada  
  
-Gracias.,.,. aun no entiendo porque me estas ayudando.  
  
-Si salimos de esta vivos te explicaré – Le da su carta – Esto es tuyo, la tiraste antes de caer al precipicio.  
  
-Gracias – Entierra su espada para poder guardar la carta.  
  
-Te daré lo que me queda de fuerza Alec, por favor ayuda a Sakura. – Shaoran toca la mano del Maestro de Occidente y le transmite su poder mágico.  
  
-Gracias Shaoran, espero que con esto nos llevemos mejor.   
  
-Aprisa, ya no tengo nada de magia dentro de mi, no la desperdicies.  
  
-No lo haré. – Saca la espada. – Aun cuando me cueste el otro brazo.  
  
Alec se arroja contra Chinju, este no contaba con el ataque y Alec logra darle un sablazo en la espalda.  
  
-¡No puedes ser tu! – Chinju esta sorprendido, demasiado - ¡Aun sin un brazo continuas peleando!.  
  
-Asi es, aun tengo el brazo derecho y con este es suficiente para pelear.  
  
-Gracias Alec, por favor Yue, cuida a Shaoran.  
  
-Pero.,.,.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-Esta bien Sakura.  
  
-Prepárate Alec. – Sakura reúne fuerzas para que junto con el maestro de occidente empiecen a luchar.  
  
La pelea se ha alargado considerablemente, ahora el rival que parecía invencible se nota agotado, ha descubierto que estos dos sujetos son muy poderosos y no por el potencial mágico si no por la determinación.  
  
Chinju con mucha dificultad logra alejar a un exhausto Alec el cual ya no puede ponerse en pié, el no tener un brazo lo ha agotado mas de la cuenta, piensa que todo esta perdido pero.,.,.   
  
-No puedo.,.,. levantarme.,.,. – Chinju se prepara para hacer otra técnica mortal, su puño empieza a brillar. - Tengo que ayudarle.,.,. – Intenta levantarse pero sus cartas empiezan a brillar de una forma extraña. - .,.,. Tengo que ayudar a Sakura, aunque no tenga fuerzas para levantarme, pondré todas mis esperanzas en ti. – Alec suelta las cartas.  
  
-Muere maestra de las cartas.,.,.,. ¡Relámpago poderoso! – Arroja un poder dorado que es detenido por las cartas de Alec las cuales rodean el cuerpo de Sakura, después las cartas llegan a la mano de Sakura, la primera que ve es "Dreams".  
  
-.,.,. Sueños.,.,. – Todas las cartas excepto dos empiezan a rodear a Sakura, ella ve las cartas, son "Esperanza" y "Dreams" y empieza a comprender que estas cartas son las que se han creado con la fuerza y los sentimientos de los maestros de las cartas.  
  
La esperanza es el sentimiento que te hace fuete aun cuando piensas que todo está perdido, mientras que los sueños son las ilusiones y las metas de todas las personas, es por eso que estas dos palabras están unidas por una casualidad inusual e importante para los maestros de las cartas.,.,. Mientras tengas esperanzas podrás alcanzar tus sueños, no importa la adversidad, solo tienes que confiar en ti misma y.,.,. vencer la maldad.,.,. tu puedes lograrlo Sakura.  
  
Sakura cierra los ojos y confía en sus cartas, nunca le han fallado y no lo harán hoy, además también las cartas de Alec están a su lado, no se siente sola, y una increíble energía calida, color rosa como las flores de cerezo empieza a rodear a la Maestra de las cartas.  
  
Chinju ataca, pero el poder se disipa al tocar la energía que rodea a Sakura, esta poco a poco se va haciendo mas grande, y él empieza a desesperarse y a lanzar varios poderes pero no hacen efecto, utiliza su técnica de Excalibur y con esto lo único que hace es romperse la mano.,.,. él lo sabe.,.,. todo esta perdido.  
  
-¡NO! ¡YO NO PUEDO TERMINAR ASI!   
  
-Esperanza.,.,. Sueños.,.,. por favor ayúdenme a vencer a la maldad por siempre.  
  
Las cartas brillan y empiezan a salir todas las figuras, las cuales empiezan a juntar su magia. Chinju al ver esto sabe que su fin está cerca, se encuentra desesperado, sabe que no podrá esquivar ni mucho menos detener este inmenso poder, solo logra desesperadamente pensar un plan.,.,.   
  
Las cartas arrojan un poder extraordinario, todos los elementos se juntan para crear la técnica mas poderosa de las cartas, Chinju voltea a ver a Sam y recibe el poder.,.,. Al inicio se ve como el cuerpo de Chinju que era toda maldad empieza a purificarse y por lo consiguiente a separarse. Sam se inca y se lleva una mano al ojo derecho, nadie se dio cuenta de esto, todos estaban atentos a la pelea, Sam poco a poco empieza a levantarse y ve como lo único que ha quedado de Chinju es su bácu.lo.  
  
-Lo logró.,.,. – Dice Eriol mientras ve como Sakura cae inconsciente . Yue y Kero de inmediato vuelan a donde esta su ama.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Yue la examina, Sakura esta completamente agotada, solo la carga y se acerca a los demas.  
  
-Todo está a salvo Alec- Dice Lorelei mientras ayuda a que su amo se levante.   
  
-Todo ha terminado.,.,. – Yue trae en sus brazos a una exhausta Sakura, mientras que Alec es ayudado por su guardiana.  
  
-¡Sakura! – Shaoran con mucho esfuerzo llega a donde esta su amada, Yue le responde.  
  
-Esta durmiendo, ha agotado sus energías.  
  
-¡Alec! – Tomoyo abraza al Maestro de las cartas. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Bien.,.,. en lo que cabe. – Le sonríe.  
  
-Por fin ha terminado esta pesadilla Eriol – Dice Jean quien es cargada por la reencarnación del mago Clow.   
  
-Al parecer tienes razón, ¿Cómo te encuentras?   
  
-Muy cansada.,.,. y con unas ganas increíbles de tomar un baño. – Samantha se acerca a Alec.  
  
-Sam.,.,. – Alec la mira, ella aun puede ver ese miedo que refleja.  
  
-Alec, no digas nada – Le acaricia el rostro – Gracias por salvarme, se que te he tratado mal. – Ahora ella es la que baja la mirada – Quizá suene estúpido o imposible pero quiero intentar ser tu amiga, ¿Podrás perdonarme?  
  
-Por supuesto Sam, - La abraza.  
  
-Gracias Alec.,.,. – Sam lo abraza con un cariño muy especial, este chico es el hombre que siempre ha amado, no desea separarse, acaricia su espada, hace tanto que no sentía su calor, ya lo necesitaba.,.,. lo malo es que ese calor no será mas para ella, el abrazo del maestro de las cartas empieza a quemarla y a lastimarla en el corazón, lentamente. - Ahora intenta ser feliz con esa chica.  
  
Se separa, mas tiempo ahí le hará mucho daño el saber que no tiene el amor de Alec y sobre todo sabiendo que es de alguien mas. Observa los ojos del joven Scot este nota algo curioso que no había visto nunca, una pupila se encuentra levemente mas oscura que la otra, ¿Qué significara esto?.  
  
-Sam. – Alec vuelve a ver el ojo pero esta vez no nota esa diferencia.  
  
-¿Qué Sucede Alec?  
  
-No, nada, creo que imaginé algo. – Le sonríe - También intenta ser feliz Sam  
  
-Lo intentaré - Decide irse.  
  
-¿Estas bien Athena? – Kero cuida celosamente a Athena.  
  
-Si, gracias a ti Kero.  
  
-Miren, Sakura esta recuperando el sentido.  
  
La Maestra de las cargas empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, el primero que ve es a Shaoran, a su hermoso novio, esta contenta porque todo ha acabado y él esta bien.  
  
-Sha.,.,. Shaoran.  
  
-Descansa, ha sido un día muy largo. Ahora lo mejor es regresar, el mal ha desaparecido  
  
-.,.,. – Eriol piensa – "¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?"  
  
Todos llegan nuevamente a Japón, se ve como los demas les dan un caluroso recibimiento, Touya abraza a su hermana, luego se alegra de ver a Yukito vivo, Meilin se alegra de que su primo esté bien y que a Daudoji no le ha pasado casi nada, solo uno que otro golpe, Remi abraza a su ama Jean y para finalizar Spi y Nakuru se encuentran contentísimos de que su amo Eriol haya regresado.  
  
Todo es felicidad.,.,. pero.,.,. esto aun no termina chicos.  
  
Una semana después, reunidos en la casa de Eriol.  
  
-¿Para que nos hemos reunido? – Pregunta el joven Scot.  
  
-Bueno Alec – Se acerca su maestra. – Eriol y yo hemos estado investigando y creemos que hay una forma para que recuperes el brazo.  
  
-Y hasta ahora me dicen – Responde Alec – De haber sabido lo hubiese puesto en un congelador, para estos momentos ha de estar en el estomago de un buitre.  
  
-Por favor, no seas tan asqueroso – Jean lo patea.  
  
-Calma Jean – Una gota recorre la nuca de Eriol. - Alec, no volverías a tener el mismo brazo si no una prótesis.  
  
-.,.,. Tendré un popote de brazo.,.,. bien – Alec pone carita de _.  
  
-¡Déjanos explicar! – Jean esta perdiendo la paciencia, Alec en estos días ha estado de un genio insoportable, y quien no, un brazo es indispensable. - ¡Cuando lleguen los demás empezaremos!   
  
-Ok.,.,. yo mientras me tomaré mis analgésicos – Saca un frasco pero Jean se lo quita.  
  
-¡ESPERA! – Abren la puerta, es Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Alec! – Tomoyo se acerca al Maestro de occidente - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-.,.,. Bien.  
  
-¿Para que nos has reunido? – Pregunta Shaoran, quien aun se ve con algunas vendas en el cuerpo.  
  
-En un momento les explicaré, por favor, tomen asiento.  
  
-Gracias – responde Sakura mientras todos se sientan a excepción de Alec. – Shaoran, ¿No vendrá Meilin?  
  
-No Sakura, ella regresó a H.K. con mi otra identidad, antes que el concilio se de cuenta de mi ausencia.  
  
-- .,.,. – Eriol tose para interrumpir la conversación de Sakura y Shaoran. - Bueno, estuvimos investigando y hay la posibilidad de que con nuestro poder mágico podamos crear un nuevo brazo a Alec, seria como un tipo de prótesis, solo que con el conjuro Alec podrá moverla a su voluntad.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, eso suena interesante – Alec ahora si se ve interesado.   
  
-Conseguimos esto – Jean saca una aleación de titanio y se lo enseña a Alec.   
  
-Vaya, vaya.,.,. – Alec lo toma y lo ve con lujo de detalle. – No pues esta bien, algo pesado pero muy bien  
  
-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros? – Shaoran está confundido.  
  
-Ustedes nos ayudarán para poner el brazo.  
  
Jean prepara las cosas, pone unos artíc.ulos en el piso, 4 velas, roja, azul, verde y rosa, las cuales representan a los magos, pinta una rueda, en la cual Alec entra. Ya adentro, los 4 magos lo rodean y hacen un circ.ulo sujetándose de las manos, para después concentrar todo su poder mientras Jean recita unas palabras, las cuales al parecer están en latín, Alec no logra distinguir lo que dice y poco a poco se va asustando.  
  
-.,.,. ¿Están seguros que servirá? No vaya a hacer que me estén exorcizando y aquí quede.,.,. – No le hacen caso.,.,. – Vaya, ahora me.,.,. – El titanio que estaba en el suelo empieza a brillar, esto asusta un poco a Alec, ¿Qué estará pasando?. El titanio empieza a flotar y vuela hacia el cuerpo del maestro, incrustándose en su piel y empezando a formar un nuevo brazo, hasta que por fin queda exactamente reemplazado el brazo perdió. Termina el conjuro, los cuatro magos se notan exhaustos.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura? – Tomoyo se acerca a su amiga.  
  
-.,.,. no lo se, me da vueltas todo. – Todos observan a Alec.  
  
-¡WOW! – Abre y cierra la mano de su nuevo brazo, lanza golpes, la mueve y un sin fin de cosas – ¡INCREÍBLE! Puedo moverla como si fuera una parte de mi.  
  
-Creo que si sirvió el hechizo – Jean se sienta – Espero que con esto ya no estés de gruñis.  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! – Golpea con su nueva mano a la otra y nota algo - .,.,. Aunque no siento nada en la mano.  
  
-Eso es obvio, reemplazamos tu brazo con titanio, no con tejido vivo, es una suerte que puedas mover el brazo a la perfección.  
  
-Pero creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto, si es de titanio podré golpear con ella sin lastimarme y lo más importante.,.,. ¡Nunca me romperé un hueso! Ya que no tengo.  
  
-.,.,. – Una gota aparece en la nuca de Jean. – Siempre con tus bromas.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias a todos – Alec continua jugando con su nuevo brazo. – Tendré que estrenarlo luego.  
  
-Cuenta con eso – Dice Tomoyo mientras saca una cámara de video.   
  
-.,.,. ¡No! – Gotita en la nuca de todos, mientras Tomoyo ríe.  
  
Unas semanas pasan, Sakura a citado a todos en la casa de su padre, hay algo importante que decir.  
  
-Bienvenido Alec – Dice Sakura Mientras ve que está acompañado de Tomoyo.  
  
-Hola Sakura – Alec le a un beso en la mejilla, Sakura observa como su amiga y el maestro de occidente vienen muy bien vestidos, como es de esperarse el vestuario fue diseñado por su querida amiga. - ¿Somos los últimos?  
  
-Así es. – Sakura se acerca a su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué nos querías decir Sakura? – Pregunta su amiga.  
  
-Pronto lo sabrán – Sakura observa que solo en la mano izquierda de Alec hay un guante negro - ¿Se te perdió un guante Alec?  
  
-Este.,.,. No Sakura – Se ve un poco apenado – Sé que se ve mal pero no voy a estar mostrando a medio mundo que tengo un brazo gris, yo creo que nadie entendería a la perfección.  
  
-Tienes razón. Por favor, vengan conmigo.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Alec llegan al pequeño comedor, apenas y todos caben ahí, es de imaginarse, la casa es para una familia chica.  
  
-Ahora si estamos todos reunidos. – Dice Sakura quien se ve muy contenta.  
  
-¿Podrías decirme hija porque nos reuniste a todos?  
  
-Si monstruo, habla rápido.   
  
-Tranquilo Touya – Dice Yukito intentando calmar a su amigo.  
  
-Lo que.,.,. – Shaoran la interrumpe.   
  
-No Sakura, esto lo tengo que decir yo – Se acerca al señor – Señor Kinomoto, quiero.,.,. quiero.,.,. quiero pedirle la mano de Sakura para que sea mi esposa.  
  
-- ¡QUE! – Touya es el primero en reaccionar, intentándose levantar del sofá para matar al mocoso, de inmediato Eriol y Alec lo sujetan y vuelven a sentarlo.  
  
-¿¡En serio!? UORALES, esta ni me la esperaba – Dice Alec mientras no deja de sujetar a Touya, sabe que si lo hace matará a Shaoran.  
  
El padre de Sakura quedó también muy sorprendido.,.,. por un momento queda en silencio, como intentando entender lo que le acaban de decir, luego el padre de Sakura sonríe y dice.  
  
-Por supuesto Shaoran –El señor abraza al joven, lo notó demasiado tenso, así que el abrazo lo calmará un poco. – Eres el hombre de su vida, además puedo ver en tu mirada que también la amas, solo te pido que la cuides para siempre.  
  
-Si.,.,. Si señor – Aun esta petrificado.  
  
-¡No papá! ¡Eso yo no lo permito! ¡Suéltenme! – Touya golpea la mano de Alec pero.,.,. le duele mas a él, Alec ni siente el golpe. - ¿QUÉ? Tienes la mano de acero o que?!!!  
  
-De titanio para ser mas exactos. – Touya queda sorprendido con estas palabras.  
  
-¡Touya! – Sakura se acerca a su hermano.  
  
-.,.,. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto Sakura?  
  
-Porque Shaoran es el hombre de mi vida, por favor Touya, no hagas este día que es tan importante para mi un recuerdo triste. – Estas palabras llegan al corazón de su hermano.  
  
-Asi es Touya – Dice Yukito. – Ve que Sakura esta muy contenta, no le hagas una escenas.  
  
-.,.,.   
  
-.,.,.  
  
-.,.,.  
  
Mucho silencio.  
  
-Esta bien hermanita, lo haré por ti.  
  
-Gracias – Sakura abraza a su hermanito, luego todos van a abrazar a la feliz pareja.  
  
-Felicidades muchas, por casorio.  
  
-No bobito lindo – Dice Nakuru, mientras se acerca a Remi y lo abraza. – Es matrimonio.  
  
-¿Y lo mismo no ser casorio?   
  
-No bobito hermoso.   
  
-Bueno, faltó que alguien más se quejara.,.,. ¿Dónde está Kero? - Pregunta Tomoyo mientras felicita a su amiga.  
  
-Arriba jugando con Spi y Athena.  
  
-¡Esta vez gane! – Dice Kero mientras explota en júbilo.  
  
-¡Fue suerte de principiante!  
  
-¡No es cierto! – Athena lo detiene.  
  
-Tranquilo, solo quiere hacerte enojar.  
  
-Y ahora te defienden Kerberos, te has vuelto un cobarde – Esto enoja a Athena, se transforma en su apariencia original y sin dejar que Spinel Sun lo haga lo pisa.  
  
-¿Algún problema?   
  
-.,.,. ago no.,.,. ninguno.,.,.,. bá.,.,.bájate por favor.  
  
-.,.,. Hay no.,.,. – Una enorme gota aparecer en la nuca del pequeño Kero.  
  
-Vaya amigo, casi no la cuentas – Le comenta Eriol a Shaoran.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear.  
  
-Si, dímelo a mi, a mi si me golpeó, lo bueno es que fue en la mano dura.,.,. y pues se la pe.,.,. – En ese momento se acerca Touya, con una cara de pocos amigos Alec continua sosteniendo la palabra en la letra e - .,.,.rdone, porque es amigo de Sakura.  
  
-Me permiten por favor un momento con el mocoso.  
  
-Bueno.,.,. creo que si – Alec es el primero en escapar, por poco y lo escuchan, esto pasa por ser latino, Alec, modera tu vocabulario.  
  
-Suerte – Le dice Eriol a su amigo, es mejor no meterse en problemas ajenos.  
  
Un rayito aparece en medio de las dos miradas, aún tienen algo de resentimiento, uno porque se encela de que su hermana prefiera a este mocoso y el otro porque odia que sobreproteja a su hermana, pero Touya es el primero en hablar.  
  
-Esta bien – Estira la mano para estrecharle la mano – Lo haré por mi hermana y porque tenemos los dos algo en común.,.,. eso es que deseamos lo mejor para Sakura.  
  
-Esta bien Touya – Le da la mano y Touya la estrecha fuertemente.  
  
-Pero recuerda que aun para mi eres un mocoso – Se separa, le da la espalda y se aleja. Shaoran comprende que esta es su forma de decirle que ha aceptado su relación con su hermana, solo que casi le rompe la mano.  
  
-Muchísimas felicidades Sakura – Le dice Jean. – Que hermoso anillo, se ve que el amor de tu novio es muchísimo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – Sakura no entendió eso.  
  
-Recuerda que el amor de los hombres se miden por la calidad del anillo de compromiso. – Le guiñe el ojo mientras se siente un poco mareada.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunta a Tomoyo.  
  
-Si.,.,. muy bien, esto me recuerda que tengo que decirle algo a Eriol, será mejor marcharme. – Se despide de Sakura y Tomoyo – Por favor despídanme de Alec y los demás. – Jean va con Eriol, lo interrumpe y ambos salen del lugar.  
  
-¿Qué habrá sido eso que le tiene que decir? Parecía muy importante. – Dice Sakura mientras Tomoyo imagina la respuesta y ríe un poco.   
  
-Creo que pronto habrá nuevas sorpresas. – Llega Alec – ¿Me disculpas Sakura? Tengo que hablar con Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes Alec. – Alec y Tomoyo salen por la puerta de atrás, mientras Sakura busca a Shaoran.  
  
-Uff que cosas – Eriol cuelga su abrigo. – Por un momento creí que iba a hacer una pelea cuando Shaoran pidió la mano de Sakura.  
  
-Si, pero gracias a Dios que no paso nada, todos estamos cansados y una pelea mas no la podríamos resistir – Jean se dirige a su despacho.   
  
-¿Qué sucede Jean? – Ambos entran.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que paso aquí?  
  
-Si, fue cuando se reveló toda la verdad y tuvimos otra oportunidad de estar juntos.  
  
-Si.,.,. cuando fundimos nuestro amor – Lo abraza. – Eriol.,.,. yo.,.,. tengo que decirte algo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Estoy embarazada. – Eriol se separa  
  
-¡Qué! ¡En serio! – La abraza, la carga y empieza a girar - ¡Que feliz soy!  
  
Eriol descubre un nuevo sentimiento, muy aparte de la magia, algo más poderoso, lo cual es dar vida a un nuevo ser, esto no puede explicarse, solo vivirse.  
  
-Y sabes algo.,.,. – Jean ve a su amado muy misteriosamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?   
  
-Pues.,.,. – Empieza a pasar sus manitas por el pecho de Eriol y le desabrocha un botón – Digamos que quiero festejar de una forma especial contigo – La chica jala a la reencarnación del Mago Clow de la camisa para plantarle un beso apasionado, y con una mano ocupa magia para cerrar la puerta del despacho.  
  
-Ahora Sakura es muy feliz, ¿No lo crees? – Pregunta El maestro de Occidente.  
  
-Si, se ve muy contenta junto a Shaoran.  
  
-Si, así como lo soy yo – Toma las manos de Tomoyo.  
  
-Alec.,.,. – Se ruboriza.  
  
-Tomoyo, esto es difícil para mi, pero.,.,. yo.,.,.  
  
-No tienes que decir nada Alec.  
  
-Si, porque eres como un sueño, y aun no lo puedo creer – Algo empieza a brillar en la bolsa de Alec, es una carta, la saca y ve que.,.,. - Nunca había visto esta carta, mírala.  
  
Tomoyo observa, es Dreams, la cual brilla con más fuerza en las manos de la chica.  
  
-Creo que esa carta ha escogido a su dueña.  
  
-No puedo aceptarla Alec, yo no tengo ningún poder mágico.  
  
-Debes de quedártela, ya que esa chica de ahí eres tu, y como la carta dice, eres mi sueño.,.,. aquel que me dio fuerzas en los momentos mas difíciles, Tomoyo Daidouji.,.,. te amo  
  
Los rostros poco a poco empiezan a acercarse, Alec baja un poco su rostro mientras que Tomoyo se estira un poco, el beso es muy tierno, demasiado, primero Alec besa la mejilla, empieza a acercarse a la boca, hasta que siente como su nariz choca con la de ella, luego el beso es muy romántico, y para ellos dura una eternidad, el momento no acabará ahora, Alec se separa, la abraza pero esta vez se coloca atrás de ella para empezarle a cantar al oído.  
  
Otra noche y ya no aguanto   
  
sin tus labios en mis labios   
  
Uh oh uh oh!   
  
u u u uuuu   
  
¿Para qué tanto cuidado   
  
si no te voy a hacer un daño?   
  
no uh oh!   
  
u uuuuu u  
  
Tengo hambre de ti,   
  
tengo ganas de escucharte,   
  
tengo ganas de quedarme   
  
eiii eeee   
  
en el lienzo de tu piel  
  
-Por un momento pensé que mi hermano iba a matarte.  
  
-También pensé lo mismo pero tu padre lo detuvo, esta vez estuvo cerca.  
  
-Si mi amor, Sakura, muy pronto seremos marido y mujer, ¿No estas contenta?  
  
-Si, después de muchos años de estar lejos, por fin estaremos por siempre juntos.  
  
Déjame quedarme,   
  
déjame amarte.,.,.   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.  
  
-Sakura, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, desde hace tantos años me has atado a ti – Abraza a su novia. – soy el chico mas feliz del mundo.  
  
-Shaoran, te amo.,.,.   
  
-Te amo Sakura.  
  
Por fin se besan, toda la oscuridad ha terminado, ya solo hay felicidad y luz. ¿Qué pasará con todos en el futuro? No se sabe, aun no esta escrito, puede pasar todo, puede pasan nada, eso solo se sabrá con la continuación de la historia, ¿No lo creen?   
  
Grita por favor,   
  
invítame a quedarme,   
  
déjame amarte.,.,.   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.  
  
Esta historia ha terminado con un final feliz, ahora solo resta que se guien por sus corazones, por siempre.,.,.   
  
Yo solo para amarte   
  
uuuu uuuu   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
ouu oo ooo   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.   
  
Déjame acercarme,   
  
déjame tocarte,   
  
déjame morir por ti.  
  
Muajajaja, que malo soy, pero el final aun no llega, esta historia estaba pensada en dos partes, la primera ha terminado, ahora solo espero saber que les pareció, para escribir la segunda parte  
  
. n-n gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, espero sus comentarios. 


	13. Post Final Capítulo 1

Post: ¿Otro Maestro de las cartas? Cap. 1/3  
  
El invierno de Tokyo es muy intenso, el frío congela los huesos de la joven maga inglesa, hay varios cigarrillos en el piso, es lo único que puede darle calor, mientras espía a la persona que tiene su corazón.  
  
Vamos Alec, se nos está haciendo tarde. Lo se, lo se - Alec se coloca el abrigo y sus guantes - Se que tenemos que ver a los demás en 15 minutos. ¡Rápido! - Tomoyo jala a Alec mientras abre la puerta de la casa.  
  
Sam espía, ve salir a la feliz pareja, ambos caminan apresuradamente, mientras Sam solo recuerda ese momento en que Alec fue a verla a Londres y le declaró su amor. Ella piensa que es tiempo de hacer lo mismo, ya no puede aguantar estar sin él, pensó que dejarlo con Tomoyo sería lo mejor para él pero... ¿Y ella? ¿Tiene que sacrificarse? ... ... ... ¡NO! ¡Yo también lucharé por su amor!... Como él lo hizo hace ya 4 años.  
  
Sam empieza a seguirlos, está alejado de ellos para que no se percaten de su presencia, mientras camina hay un sentimiento que la invade... "Miedo"  
  
Todos tenemos miedo a declarar sus sentimientos... pero no hay otra opción si lo quiere recuperar...  
  
"Volverás a ser mío" 


	14. Post Final Capítulo 2

Post: ¿Otro Maestro de las cartas? Cap. 2/3  
  
Tomoyo y Alec llegan a un restaurante, al parecer se celebra algo importante, es el cumpleaños de Jean, quien se ve ya con 7 meses de embarazo.  
  
Hola Jean - Alec se acerca y saluda con un beso en la mejilla a su antigua maestra. Llegando tarde como siempre, te golpearía pero prefiero quedarme sentada. ¿Y dime, te ha causado problemas? - Pregunta Alec, ayudando a Tomoyo a sentarse y luego él tomando asiento. No, es un amor el niño... cuando está dormido - Eriol se nota muy contento. Muchas felicidades Jean - Esta vez habla Tomoyo Muchas gracias, - Toma la mano de Eriol. Es extraño que Sakura y Shaoran no hayan llegado - Comenta Eriol. No te preocupes por ellos, de seguro han de estar apurados con los preparativos finales para la boda. - Le responde su amada Jean. Es cierto, los preparativos, aun no he comprado los anillos - Alec comenta un poco desanimado - No ha llegado el dinero. Pero puedes crear cosas - Dice Jean quien le pone ojos de ¬¬. Este... "Es cierto" - El maestro de las cartas se rasca la cabeza - Se me había olvidado. Nunca vas a cambiar. - Alec se levanta - En un momento regreso ¿Ha donde te diriges? . Me iré a lavar las manos... - Da dos pasos y se detiene - Mas bien dicho, la mano - Les sonríe.  
  
Alec entra al baño, se lava tranquilamente la mano pero una presencia llama su atención, es una presencia de una carta... ¿"Una carta Piet"?  
  
¡Sakura! - Eriol se levanta para recibir a su amiga Sakura, la saluda con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Hola Eriol, perdona la tardanza. Shaoran, es un placer que vengas a comer con nosotros. No podía faltar a la comida de cumpleaños de Jean. Muchas felicidades Jean - Dice Sakura antes de mostrar su mejor sonrisa. Gracias... -Jean también siente esa extraña presencia, se queda por un momento confundida hasta que llega su comida, es demasiada extensa pero sobre todo extraña, hasta el mesero se sorprendió de la orden de la señora Jean. ... Querida, ¿Estás segura que vas a comer eso? ¡SIIIIII! Sushi con salsa Ketchup y arroz con spaguetti... Mmmmm ¡¡¡que riiiiiico!!!. ... - Eriol tiene una enorme gota en su nuca, sabía de los famosos "antojitos" de embarazo eran raros pero esto se sale de control, luego llega el mesero con un suculento plato de salchichas de cóctel con yogur de fresa. ... ¡QUE RICO! - Empieza a comer como desesperada, Tomoyo se ausenta de la escena para pensar en Alec. "Ya se demoró... quizá paso algo importante."  
  
Alec sale del restaurante y sigue la presencia hasta que llega con Sam, quien se encontraba en un tipo de parque.  
  
Sam... - Está sorprendido, desde la pelea con Chinju no había sabido nada de ella. Alec... - Su cara es seria, Alec recuerda levemente cuando ella lo odiaba, algo dentro de él se pone nervioso, ¿Lo volvió a odiar? Vaya... no te esperaba... - Sam lo interrumpe. Lamento haberme ido esa vez sin explicaciones Alec. - El rostro de Sam deja de ser serio, esto tranquiliza al maestro de las cartas . Aun no entiendo la razón de porque te fuiste Sam. Alec... Recuerdas lo que hiciste hace 4 años en Londres... ... Si, ¿Cómo olvidar ese miedo? Sentí que te perdía, y fue una acción desesperada que hice, un dolor inmenso invadió mi alma. Si, así es... todo esto pasó por amor, ¿no es así? Si... Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
  
El ambiente cambia a uno mucho mas denso, Sam guarda momentáneamente silencio, se ve como aprieta levemente sus guantes, está nerviosa.  
  
Ese día Alec me enseñaste a que sin importarte nada seguiste a tu corazón, fuiste muy valiente... yo... no he conocido a alguien tan valiente y determinado que tu. ... Hay cosas que se hacen por amor... como vencer los miedos Sam. Entonces venceré mi miedo y seguiré tus pasos - Sam baja un poco la cara, respira profundo y ve a Alec a los ojos - He venido a decirte que aun te amo... ... Sam... - Alec queda perplejo, no esperaba esto ni remotamente, no sabe que decir, que hacer, no sabe nada. No me importa nada mas... pensé que lo mejor era que fueras feliz con ella, pero día y noche los celos me están carcomiendo y solo pienso en ti, en lo que hiciste por mi, los momentos que vivimos juntos y aquella mirada que tenias aun cuando yo no tenia sentimientos... Alec, no puedo renunciar a ti... "Solo quiero estar contigo" - Se acerca a él, Alec sencillamente está paralizado. Cuando está a punto de llegar con él saca un papel. ... ¿Qué es esto? Se que estas confundido y que tienes que pensar las cosas, te esperaré mañana en ese lugar a las 12 p.m. ¿qué te parece? ... La historia se repite, solo que ahora soy yo... quien viene a revivir ese momento. Sam... sabes que no iré, estoy empezando una nueva vida con alguien más. No me importa, yo esperaré por ti, al igual que tu hace 4 años tengo una ligera esperanza de que aún sientes algo, y mientras exista una pequeñísima oportunidad, esperaré... - Se nota como Sam empieza a sollozar un poco - Recuerda que yo también hice esa promesa de amor y ahora soy yo la que aun la tiene en pie.  
  
Samantha le da la espalda y empieza a caminar, Alec queda pensativo, miles de recuerdos recorren su cabeza, y dudas invaden su corazón... ¿Qué esta pasando con él? ¿Qué hará? Y lo mas importante... ¿Qué pasará? 


	15. Post Final Capítulo 3

Post: ¿Otro Maestro de las cartas? Cap. 3/3  
  
Samantha se ha ido, Alec ha quedado sorprendido, no sabe que ha pasado, porqué ha pasado esto, ve la hijita, el punto de reunión: Torre Tokio.  
  
¿Qué habrá pasado? Alec se ha demorado.  
  
-¿Dónde estará Alec? – Pregunta Eriol.  
  
-¿Alec estaba aquí? – Dice Shaoran.  
  
-Si, fue al baño pero ya se tardó media hora.   
  
-Esfrt eslss – Jean intenta comunicarse pero un pedazo de sushi en su boca se lo impide. Traga el bocado y dice - Alec debió sentir esa presencia y fue a investigar.  
  
-¿Presencia Jean? – Eriol voltea a verla - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?  
  
-... Se me olvidó al ver la comida. – Eriol se le queda viendo un poco feo, Jean se defiende respondiendo - ¡Es culpa de tu hijo! ¡Tenía hambre!  
  
No termina de decir la e de hambre cuando Alec regresa a la mesa.  
  
-¡Alec! – Tomoyo observa a Alec, su semblante ha cambiado, se nota muy extraño - ... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si... – Se sienta junto a Tomoyo, ella intenta tomarle la mano, pero Alec la quita.  
  
La comida termina, Alec se ha portado muy seco con todos, en especial con Tomoyo. Todos se están despidiendo, y el maestro de las cartas se acerca a Jean.  
  
-Jean... Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Podría ser mañana? Quiero disfrutar mi cumpleaños con Eriol  
  
-No... – Tomoyo se acerca, Alec entonces empieza a hablar en Frances. – "Se trata de Sam, por favor habla en Francés".  
  
-"¿Qué pasa con ella?, ¿Por qué me hablas en Francés Alec?"  
  
-" Ella vino... a declararme su amor"  
  
-"QUE!!!"  
  
-¿Pasa Algo Alec? – Tomoyo no entiende lo que estan hablando, Eriol quien estaba cerca de ahí, entiende un par de cosas.  
  
-"Ahora entiendes Jean, estoy confundido y necesito de tu ayuda."  
  
-"Esta bien Alec, vayamos a mi casa" – Jean termina de despedirse de los demás mientras que Alec le presta atención a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Alec? Te noto preocupado, ¿Qué paso?  
  
-No puedo decirte aun Tomoyo, ahora tengo que ir a la casa de Jean, mañana te diré todo.  
  
-... Esta bien Alec – Tomoyo tiene un mal presentimiento. - ¿Te espero a cenar?  
  
-Será hasta mañana... lo siento Tomoyo.  
  
-... Esta bien Alec, cuidate, y recuerda que te amo. – Estas palabras llegan hasta el corazón de Alec, ¿Estará correcto decirlo? ¿Por qué duda? ¿Qué está pasando dentro de él?  
  
-Yo también Tomoyo – Se acerca a Tomoyo y le da un beso en la mejilla, después se acerca a Jean. – Vayámonos.  
  
-¿Estas seguro Alec? – Pregunta su maestra.  
  
-Si. – Eriol, Jean y Alec salen del restaurante.  
  
Sakura nota que Tomoyo está muy triste, se acerca a ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa amiga?  
  
-No lo se Sakura. – Tomoyo se ve también algo preocupada. – Algo le pasa a Alec, lo presiento, hay algo muy importante que me está ocultando y me lastima que lo haga... – Shaoran se acerca y la abraza para tranquilizarla.  
  
-Tranquila Daidouji, Alec es un sujeto fuerte y por lo que he visto él siente algo especial por ti.  
  
-Gracias Li.  
  
30 minutos después en la casa de Jean.  
  
-Ok Alec Scot, vayamos a mi despacho – Le dice Jean.  
  
-Si amiga – Alec caminaba hacia el despacho pero es detenido por Eriol.  
  
-Jean, ¿Podría hablar con él a solas por un momento?  
  
-¡Claro! Yo lo esperaré en el despacho. – Jean entra al despacho.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? – Alec está extrañado, porque Eriol lo detuvo.  
  
-Alec... pude entender algo de tu problema, ahora solo quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué pasará con Tomoyo?  
  
-... No se que pasará con ninguna de las dos... No puedo contestarte.  
  
-Entiendo... solo quiero decirte que no hagas sufrir a Tomoyo.  
  
-Está bien, tomaré esto como una advertencia, ahora con tu permiso, ire a hablar con Jean.  
  
-Piensa las cosas. – Alec entra al despacho y cierra la puerta, Eriol se nota ligeramente molesto.  
  
-Te ves muy preocupado Alec, Por favor siéntate – Con magia Jean jala una silla.  
  
- Si, no se que hacer Jean.  
  
-Estas compartiendo tu vida con Tomoyo, ¿Por qué dudas en estos momentos?  
  
-Porque...  
  
"Como es posible que yo... pueda hacerle lo mismo – Alec empieza a recordar esos momentos que la esperó hasta que perdió las ilusiones - ... No soy nadie para hacerla sufrir, ella no tenia sentimientos pero ahora que los ha recuperado, ¿Por qué tengo que destrozarle el corazón" – Alec recuerda cada instante, con lujo de detalles de lo que paso en ese parque, esa vieja película se está repitiendo pero él se niega a que el final sea el mismo... que la persona que declaró su amor sufra.  
  
-No tienes otra opción Alec, si no lo haces... Tomoyo sufrirá.  
  
-No, ella tampoco puede sufrir... ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero, no deseo no puedo hacer sufrir a ninguna de las dos... ambas han sido muy importantes para mi vida.  
  
-No Alec, no puedes hacer que las dos no sufran, puedo ver tus nobles intenciones pero no es posible.  
  
-¿Por qué no Jean? No puedo y no debo hacerles daño.  
  
-Con esta duda estas lastimando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Lo se pero no puedo lastimar a Sam – Alec se levanta – Debiste haber estado ahí, la vieja película de que lo que me pasó se está repitiendo... no puedo.   
  
-Alec, ¿Amas a las dos?  
  
-... No lo se, lo que siento por Tomoyo es amor, ella fue la razón para vivir pero Sam es algo nuevo, es como un bello recuerdo, luché y luché por ella, me desilusione porque mi corazón se rompió, pero ahora ella es la que intenta recuperar ese bello sentimiento que sentimos hace mucho tiempo, pero... ya no es lo mismo.  
  
-Alec... – Jean también se levanta, y se acerca a su amigo. – Se que Sam es especial para ti, pero ahora tu vida está con Tomoyo.  
  
-No se que voy a hacer Jean... esta vez no lo sé.  
  
-Solo sigue a tu corazón – Le levanta el rostro para ver sus ojos. – Esas fueron tus palabras, que mientras sigas tu corazón no podrás equivocarte.  
  
-Gracias Jean – Alec se recarga en el hombro de su amiga, para llorar un poco. Esta duda lo está matando poco a poco... "una de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida sufrirá..."  
  
Las horas pasan lentas para Alec, casi no puede dormir, se la ha pasado repasando que dirá que hará que pensará, las distintas posibilidades que puede tomar, las distintas formas que ella puede reaccionar y aunque estuvo tanto tiempo pensando no llego a ninguna concusión.  
  
La historia se vuelve a repetir, a las 12:00 p.m. Sam llega a la torre Tokio.  
  
Es un día importante... Sam recuerda perfectamente lo que sucedió, saca una cajetilla de cigarros y lo prende... Sabe que hoy puede ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo o ser la chica con un corazón roto.   
  
Unas horas pasan y él no ha llegado, algo dentro de Sam piensa que no va a llegar, que es inútil esperar, sabe que hace tiempo lo lastimó demasiado y ahora comparte su vida con esa chica... ¿Acaso ella podrá estar más tiempo? ... no lo sabe, es tiempo de investigar.  
  
Nuevamente el tiempo traiciona y un pequeña brisa empieza a caer y se va convirtiendo en copos de nieve.. los cigarros son lo único que le dan calor, su corazón muere poco a poco y la esperanza también.  
  
Sam está a punto de sacar la segunda cajetilla cuando...  
  
-Fumar te matará poco a poco Sam. – Ella voltea y ve a Alec...   
  
-Pensé que no vendrías...  
  
-Te he estado observando desde hace 20 minutos, tenía dudas de saber si venir o no.  
  
-Te entiendo Alec... yo también estuve ese día espiando. – Observa un poco como está el ambiente y dice – Ese día también estaba lloviendo.  
  
-... ¿Por eso no llegaste Sam?  
  
-Ese día hubo un conflicto dentro de mi, aun cuando no tenia sentimientos...  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso Sam?  
  
-Alec... ¿Acaso alguien que había perdido todo podía amar? Después de muchos años el amor renació en mi, pero la magia de la carta me detuvo ese día y no pude llegar... desde ese día empecé a odiarte pero era porque en realidad muy dentro de mi te amaba en cada momento que te veía, y mi odio crecía mas porque me odiaba por hacerte sufrir, y así creció y creció el odio hasta el día que la carta perdió su poder.  
  
-... Sam, no se que decir.  
  
-... Yo tampoco Alec... – Sam se acerca al Maestro de las cartas de Occidente. – Se que me perdonaste por lo que te hice pero aun yo no puedo perdonarme – Aprieta los puños y baja la mirada para empezar a llorar un poco – Y... nunca podré...  
  
-Samy... – Alec la abraza, con todas sus fuerzas... la última vez que le dijo Samy fue hace casi 10 años, cuando eran novios.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo no lo decías... – Ella se recarga en su pecho, es tan cálido... siempre este chico había estado en los momentos difíciles, sin importarle nada estaba ahí para darle su apoyo. – Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.  
  
-Sabes que siempre he odiado verte sufrir y haría cualquier cosa por no hacerlo.  
  
-Lo se... – Sam separa su cabeza del pecho de su amado para verlo a los ojos, no ha cambiado mucho la forma de mirarla, ese chico tímido que había en él y que temblaba cuando la iba a besar está aun dentro.  
  
Sam sujeta el rostro de Alec suavemente y... lo besa, es un beso muy tierno, lleno de inocencia como los que se daban hace tanto tiempo...   
  
Esos momentos fueron los más largos para la maga inglesa. Recordó todos esos bellos momentos con Alec, y después de mucho tiempo olvidó las cosas malas que pasaron entre ellos.  
  
Era un momento perfecto para Sam  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Pero Alec decide alejar su rostro y al mismo tiempo dar un paso para atrás.  
  
-Lo siento Sam, no puedo hacer esto, he empezado una nueva vida y no puedo dar marcha atrás. – Estas palabras llegan a lo mas profundo del corazón de Sam.  
  
-... Yo no debí hacer eso...  
  
-... No lo sé... Lo único que sé es que en este mundo existen dos personas por las que daría mi alma para salvarlas si fuera necesario... y tu eres una de ellas.  
  
-Y la otra es la chica que amas en estos momentos.  
  
-Si...  
  
-... No se porqué pero lo entiendo... – Da un paso para atrás, se siente muy mal pero no quiere que Alec lo vea, sería como aceptar su derrota. – Por lo menos podría decir que si llegaste Alec, eso demuestra que aun tengo posibilidades.  
  
-Sam... no quiero que pienses que no eres importante para mi, pero ahora tengo alguien mas importante.  
  
-Lo entiendo... creo que será mejor que me vaya... – Sam decide irse, pero no antes de decirle algo. – Pero recuerda siempre Alec que eres la persona mas importante para mi vida y que siempre lo serás.  
  
-Y tu siempre estarás en mi corazón Sam...  
  
Sam decide irse, sabe que Alec no cambiará su decisión, pero ella no se rinde, y nunca lo hará...   
  
"Serás mio Alec... lo voy a rendirme.." – Piensa mientras nuevamente uno de sus ojos se torna más oscuro que el otro y sonríe...  
  
Esto no ha terminado...  
  
Ni siquiera a empezado... 


End file.
